


из машины

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: одна из вариаций пост-канона





	1. пролог

**Author's Note:**

> upd: очередная перепись, ну вы поняли, лучше не читать

Узкий коридор, чьи стенки больше напоминали стенки кишечника, все больше наполнялся полупрозрачной розоватой жидкостью. В конце коридора виднелась огромная трещина, из которой лился свет. И чем больше времени проходило, тем уже становилась трещина, и тем больше наполнялся жидкостью тоннель. Поначалу в тоннеле царила мертвая тишина, однако через некоторое мгновение ее прервал плеск воды. Чья-то нога в узком сапожке из черной кожи наступила в воду и тут же исчезла из нее. В коридоре раздался гудящий звук, словно тоннелю не нравился факт вторжения.

\- Хо-хо-хо, поспешим!

К зарастающей трещине спешили две маленькие фигуры в темных плащах. Одна из них бежала в ровном темпе, не сбавляя и не прибавляя скорость, вторая же металась из стороны в сторону, то обгоняя, то отставая от первого человека. Именно этой мечущейся фигурке и принадлежала фраза о том, что стоит ускориться - трещина становилась все уже и уже, а бежать до нее было было достаточно долго.

Перепрыгнув через выступ из пола, вторая фигура приблизилась к первой и побольше натянула маску на лицо, так, что были видны лишь янтарные глаза. Фигурка прищурилась и недовольно пробормотала себе под нос, что в этом месте ужасно пахнет.

\- Словно внутренности. Мерзость какая, - причмокнула вторая фигура. Первая никак не отреагировала на это замечание, продолжая бежать вперед, это немного разозлило говорившего человека, и он возмущенно прикрикнул на товарища. - Эй! Как ты выносишь этот зловонный запах? Судя по моим сведениям, ты тут довольно таки частый гость!

Первая фигура, выдавив из себя усталый вздох, повернула голову ко второй. Мелькнувший недовольный взгляд явно дал понять говорившему, что лучше бы ему закрыть рот и молча продолжать путь. Однако хозяин янтарных глаз все так же упрямо смотрел на первого бегущего, и тот, раздраженно фыркнув, закатил глаза и тихо проворчал:

\- Со временем привыкаешь.

\- Со временем?.. - переспросила вторая фигура, после чего залилась громким смехом. - Ха! Со временем! Хорошая шутка, знаешь ли. Такая тонкая и ироничная. Да ты у нас шутн...

\- Заткнись уже! - рявкнула первая фигура, грозно глянув на вторую. Стянув с лица маску, она оскалилась и раздраженно посмотрела на своего товарища, который виновато замолчал и отвел взгляд в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на раздраженного друга. - Если ты сейчас не закроешь рот, то я прибью тебя и даже не подумаю о том, что твои способности нам сейчас позарез нужны! Ты не пробуешь себя сдерживать, для твоего статуса это настолько низко и недостойно, что я только поражаться могу, как тебя наградили такими важными силами!

Первая фигура вновь натянула маску на лицо и ускорилась, обгоняя замолчавшего товарища. Тот, тяжело выдохнув, подумал, что пожалуй сегодня этого типа лучше не трогать, ибо мало ли, что он может натворить? Когда нога опустилась в мутную жидкость по колено, вторая фигура засуетилась, испугавшись, что может утонуть тут. Конечно с дарованными силами этот человек даже если бы захотел, то не утонул, но глотать мерзкую вязкую жидкость не было ни малейшего желания. Ускорившись, вторая фигура в два прыжка обогнала первую и оказалась около разлома в стене, что стремительно уменьшался. Многозначительно глянув на друга, второй путник раздраженно застучал ногой по полу, однако из-за прибывающей жидкости ничего не было слышно.

Первая фигура, начав тормозить, спешно подошла к разлому и коснулась его рукой, предварительно взяв за руку своего друга. Неярка вспышка, и трещина остановилась, а жидкость перестала пребывать. "Мы успели," - облегченно выдохнула вторая фигура. Первая, мельком на нее глянув, сжала кулак - трещина, которой она все еще касалась, начала расти, пока не выросла до тех размеров, что позволяли двум путникам пройти в нее.

Переглянувшись, две фигуры вошли в пролом, снимая с себя маски.

После их ухода вода вновь начала прибывать, а пролом закрылся окончательно. Однако, путникам уже не было до этого дела.


	2. Давай покажем им, кто мы такие!

_Сколько лет прошло, сколько воинов полегло в той войне. Ее знали под множеством названий, каждый народ называл ее по-разному, но это не меняло сути - каждый знал о многолетней вражде между империей Циклонией и свободным Атмосом._

_О, Атмос! Мир тысяч горных королевств! Сколько героев ты помнишь, сколько смертей ты видел! Твои горы возвышаются над огненной пустошью, твои дети умирают, защищая каждое поселение на такой горе, погибают в небе под залпами вражеских орудий. Эта война могла бы длиться вечно, унося с собой все больше и больше жизней, если бы не два решающих сражения, полностью изменивших твою историю и освободивших тебя от гнета Циклонии._

_Первое - пожалуй, самое кровавое - помнят по сей день. Когда победа была практически в наших руках... один лишь человек смог изменить ход истории полностью, убив нашего достопочтенного лидера, а вместе с вражеским войском, засевшим в ожидании этого момента истины, добив и остальных бывших соратников. Говорят, голова нашего командира еще долго красовалась на колу при дворе Циклонии. Предатель же, отрекшись от старого имени, получил имя Аса._

_Тогда началась темная страница нашей истории, длившаяся десять лет. Города пали один за другим, лишь только небольшое скопление горных королевств смогло удержать свою свободу, продолжая сопротивляться натиску Циклонии. Все бывалые воины пали, остались лишь молодые, не видавшие смерти и войны._

_Казалось, что может вернуть нам надежду..? Отчаяние поглотило многих..._

_А потом явились они._

_Их было шестеро, они были юны, не знали всех ужасов войны. Что могли сделать дети в этой войне? Мы думали, что они падут так же, как и остальные, но... Этого не случилось. Когда предатель был повержен рукой сына преданного им командира, когда Циклония впервые за десятилетия пала, благодаря лишь шести ребятам, тогда мы поверили в то, что надежда еще существует._

_Множество сражений было выиграно нами, вдохновленными поступками этих ребят, не побоявшихся выступить против вражеской империи. Их императрица, какая ирония, была ровесницей этих детей, но ни ее огромное войско, не верный цепной пес-предатель не смогли одолеть их._

_И тогда мы победили. Страшный груз упал с наших плеч благодаря им. Но мы не успели высказать им благодарность - они ушли. Юная императрица, увидев падение своей империи, убившая своего цепного пса своими же руками, открыла портал на другую сторону планеты, до которой мы не могли добраться из-за горного хребта, отделявшего ту половину от нас. И исчезла, словно ее и не было никогда._

_Молодые воины ушли следом за ней, решив не дать ей захватить тот мир, решив предотвратить те разрушения, которые могли учинить юная императрица._

_Семь часов прошло с того момента, как мы победили. Циклония пала, в этот раз - навсегда. Смотря вокруг, мы наконец ощутили тот прекрасный вкус победы. А ведь все благодаря им, тем ребятам, внесшим в эту войну то, что изменило ход истории._

_Мир никогда не забудет вас и тот подвиг, что вы совершили._

***

Невозможно было описать словами первое впечатление от увиденной земли. Те шестеро ребят, что последовали за молодой императрицей падшей Циклонии, восхищенно смотрели на огромное пустое пространство перед ними, расстилающееся на множество километров вперед. В отличие от их родного мира, где большую часть территории составляли воздушные пространства между террами - так называли поселения на горах - это плато, не прерванное ничем, вызвало у ребят удивление и недоумение.

"Кондор", их воздушный корабль, неспешно летел прямо над этим пустынным пространством. Если бы не далекая башня, видневшаяся даже отсюда, и служившая маяком для корабля, то можно было бы подумать, что этот мир мертв.

Первой из этого состояния ступора вышла девушка со смуглой кожей и кошачьими глазами золотистого цвета. Она, беспокойно оглянувшись, чуть поморщила носик и подняла голову вверх, разглядывая местное небо. Здесь оно тоже отличалось от того, что было на Атмосе - не голубое, а чуть зеленоватое, придававшее этому месту еще более загадочную атмосферу. Словно они попали не на другую сторону планеты, а в совершенно другой мир.

Чуть поежившись из-за подувшего ветра, девушка осторожно толкнула стоящего рядом парня с ярко-рыжей, даже скорее алой, копной волос и ярко-зелеными глазами.

\- Если тут так пусто, то куда успела убежать Циклонис? - взгляд девушки явно выдавал ее недоумение и недовольство по поводу того, что беглянка, та самая молодая императрица, пропала в этой безбрежной пустоши. Парень, повернув голову, недоуменно пожал плечами.

\- Даже не... - он и договорить не успел, как голубоглазый блондин, стоящий прямо за ними, резко влез в разговор, видимо, недовольный своим бездействием.

\- Да что вы о Циклонис то думаете?! - он раздраженно фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди, показывая свое явное возмущение. - Черт подери, мы - первые... ну, не считая эту ведьму, люди с Атмоса, кто смог попасть сюда! Я бы лучше осмотрелся на местности, а не думал о том, куда она смылась.

\- Поддерживаю, - сухо вставил зеленокожий пилот. Он, в отличие от предыдущей троицы, человеком не являлся. Заостренные уши, напоминавшие эльфийские, узкие, даже немного звериные глаза, куда более тонкие руки, и кисти, заканчивающиеся лишь четырьмя пальцами - именно таков был этот парень. Черные смоляные волосы были подстрижены неровно, и длинная косая челка прикрывала один глаз. Однако, радость блондина о том, что на его сторону встал кто-то еще, была резко потушена следующим заявлением пилота. - Однако, я думаю, нам нужно спрятаться где-нибудь, чтобы местные жители, если, конечно, они не умерли тут все, - на устах пилота появилась нервная улыбка. - Не нашли мою прелесть. А потом уже сходить на разведку... А не просто бесцельно погулять, - он недовольно сверкнул глазами, смотря на блондина.

Своей "прелестью" он называл корабль, ранее принадлежавший предыдущей эскадрилье "Штормовых Ястребов", куда ранее входил и предатель Ас. Но из-за гибели всех членов команды корабль пал в пустоши, что являлись самым опасным местом на всей планете - там находилось множество вулканов, а также водились лавовые змеи, что были больше своих обычных сородичей раз в двадцать. Найдя его там, проведя несколько лет в этом аду, чиня корабль, этот парень настолько привязался к нему, что даже малейшее повреждение "его прелести" было душевной раной для пилота.

\- Сторк, хватит ныть, ничего с "Кондором" не случиться, - возмутился блондин, недовольно поглядывая на пилота. Тот устало закатил глаза и отмахнулся. - Эй, эй, ты куда направился?! Мы еще не закончили!

\- Финн, успокойся, - проводив уходящего прочь с посадочной полосы Сторка взглядом, рыжий парень хмуро глянул на блондина. Тот обиженно засопел и скрестил руки на груди. - Может эта земля вовсе и не так пустынна, как нам кажется.

Блондин лишь пробурчал себе что-то под нос и пошел следом за Сторком, покидая полосу. Парень и девушка переглянулись - Финн всегда был эмоциональным парнем, однако так быстро он еще никогда не сдавался. "Возможно, мы просто не смогли отдохнуть после того, что было на Циклонии," - пронеслось в голове у девушки. Вспоминать последнюю битву не хотелось, слишком много эмоций пережито, слишком тяжело это было.

Им было всего четырнадцать, ну, кроме Сторка, а они уже победили в войне.

\- Знаете, я, пожалуй, пойду проверю двигатели, - высокий парень, сидевший на самом краю посадочной полосы, неспешно встал и отряхнулся. Он тоже не был человеком - заместо носа у этого парня красовался небольшой рог, да и он был гораздо выше всех своих приятелей в команде. - Все таки неизвестно, что приспешники Циклонии с ними сделали, а рухнуть вниз посреди ночи я не хочу, - он улыбнулся и быстрым шагом направился в машинное отделение.

Шестой член команды, существо, напоминавшее смесь лемура и собаки, мирно посапывало рядом, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

Девушка, посмотрев вслед ушедшему, перевела взгляд на рыжего парня. Тот выглядел весьма напряженно, постоянно вглядывался вдаль.

\- Эрроу, что с тобой? - тихо спросила она, подходя ближе к лидеру их эскадрильи. Положив руку ему на плечо, она тоскливо посмотрела ему в глаза. - Даже Сторк не так напряжен, как ты, я уже не говорю про Финна и Джанко... Тебя что-то беспокоит? Скажи мне, - она с готовностью посмотрела на парня. - Не держи в себе.

Парень лишь усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он не повернул голову, а все так же продолжил смотреть на видневшуюся вдалеке цитадель, к которой они летели уже несколько часов.

\- Я просто боюсь, что когда мы явимся к местным управителям, они пошлют нас к черту - в конце концов, кто мы такие? Даже не местные. О Циклонис они ничего не знают, о прошедшей войне - тем более. И что мы будем делать тогда?

Девушка усмехнулась и осторожно коснулась его лица, поворачивая к себе. Встав на носочки, она приблизилась к Эрроу и тихо прошептала, хитро смотря прямо ему в глаза:

\- Если будет так, то мы продолжим искать ее самостоятельно. И не из таких переделок выкручивались.

Эрроу лишь моргнул в ответ, а потом сжал руки девушки, заставив ее покраснеть.

\- Пайпер...

\- Не брюзжи, словно старый пень, - она рассмеялась, а затем широко улыбнулась. - В конце концов мы только прибыли сюда. Думаю, небольшой отдых нам не помешает, в конце концов то сражения забрало у нас все силы, а у тебя - еще и уверенный настрой. Ну, где тот храбрый Эрроу, который пообещал мне, что если мы и умрем, то только вместе? - она шуточно нахмурилась и состроила серьезное выражение лица.

Эрроу рассмеялся в ответ. Действительно, пережитое ими утомило всех, сейчас главной целью для эскадрильи являлась не поимка Циклонис, а банальный отдых. Пайпер мельком посмотрела вдаль на цитадель - на следующий день они направятся в то место, ее терзало любопытство, однако сейчас надо было заняться немного другим, а именно - поиском укрытия для корабля. "Кондор" был относительно небольшим судном, те же небесные крейсера Циклонии были раза в три больше, но даже для такого небольшого корабля найти место оказалось не так уж и легко - пришлось попотеть. Корабль все так же неспешно летел вперед, а Пайпер тем временем искала укрытие, где можно было бы остановиться и посадить корабль.

Она была тактиком команды, их навигатором, а потому эта миссия целиком и полностью лежала на ее плечах. Держа в руках подзорную трубу, девушка с ее помощью осматривала окрестности, стараясь разглядеть в видневшихся недалеко холмах хоть какую-то ложбину для "Кондора".

Сторк, стоя за штурвалом, заметно нервничал - оставлять корабль на открытой местности он не хотел, это было чревато, но малый запас энергии кристаллов в двигателе никакого выбора не предоставлял - либо быстро находите место, где можно было бы скрыться, либо останавливайтесь в этой пустоши.

Сейчас удача явно была на их стороне - Пайпер все же смогла найти место, где можно было расположиться и отдохнуть в конце концов. Оно располагалось относительно недалеко, как раз в тех холмах, которые девушка и осматривала. Место было тихим, тоже открытым, деревьев тут так же не было, однако корабль тут было не так видно, как на вересковой пустоши. Ну, по крайней мере Пайпер думала, что та трава, которой было покрыто это огромное поле, была вереском.

Когда корабль приземлился, он тихо застонал и заскрипел, словно огромная уставшая птица, севшая отдохнуть после длительного полета. Сторк отключил двигатели, проверив перед этим все датчики - нет ли поблизости никого? - и спокойно вздохнул. Кажется, день вымотал и его - в обычное время пилот бы не отошел от штурвала в незнакомой местности.

\- Радарр! - тихо позвала Пайпер то существо, бывшее помесью собаки и лемура. Животное это ходило на двух задних лапах, и, что самое главное, было разумным существом - Радарр воспринимал человеческую речь, умел бы говорить - смог бы и ответить, однако такой возможности ему дано не было. Когда он тявкнул, оповещая о своем прибытии, девушка развернулась и наклонилась к нему, шепча на самое ухо. - Сбегай в мою комнату, принеси, пожалуйста, карты, обвязанные красной лентой. Я хочу кое-что проверить.

Радарр махнул хвостом и побежал в комнату девушки, сама она села на диванчик, находившийся на мостике корабля, и потерла виски.

Итак, надо было подумать о том, что теперь им делать. Однозначно волнения Эрроу были оправданы - они были никем в этом мире, и местное правительство не было обязано им помогать в этом нелегком деле. Однако девушка надеялась, что на местном троне не сидит такая же неприятная личность, как Циклонис, и на то, что им все же улыбнется удача, и они смогут получить поддержку.

Когда Радарр принес карты, Пайпер улыбнулась и кинула ему печенье. Поймав его зубами, животное громко заурчало и убежало куда-то вглубь корабля, оставляя после себя след из крошек.

От просматривания карт девушку отвлек скрипучий голос Сторка, державшего в руках подушку и простыню. Он недовольно покачал головой, смотря на Пайпер.

\- Все работаешь... Отдохнула бы, карты и подождать могут, - заметил он. Девушка поджала губы и недовольно закатила глаза. Вот уж чего придумал, отдыхать! Сделал дело - гуляй смело!

\- Мне надо проверить пару своих догадок, - отчеканила девушка. Пилот лишь фыркнул себе под нос - Пайпер была единственной представительницей слабого пола на корабле, и ее логику, не смотря на долгое знакомство, он все еще не мог понять. Решив, что докучать ей своими вопросами глупо, пилот поспешно удалился с мостика, оставив девушку наедине со своими мыслями.

Однако работа не шла. Никакие идеи в голову не приходили абсолютно, а те догадки, о которых она думала ранее, теперь казались глупыми и нереальными. Потирая виски, Пайпер пыталась привести себя в чувство, однако выходило плохо - сказывалась усталость. Сегодня она смогла полностью подчинить себе кристаллическую магию - опаснейшую вещь, которая могла убить ее, забрав все силы.

Словно в подтверждение тому, что пора бы отдохнуть и отложить работу на завтра, на мостике появился Эрроу. Не замечая недовольный взгляд девушки, которая была готова рвать и метать из-за того, что ей мешают сосредоточиться, парень сел рядом и закинул руки за голову. Громко фыркнув, девушка вернулась к работе, рассматривая очередную карту.

\- Мне тут сообщили, что ты все работаешь, - как бы невзначай сказал рыжий, не смотря на Пайпер. Девушка, тяжело вздохнув, поняла, что в этот раз от нее не отвяжутся, и работу все же придется отложить на завтра.

\- Верно, работаю. А кое-кто мне тут мешает, - она недовольно покосилась на командира. Тот, словно не замечая этого взгляда, продолжал смотреть вперед с самым равнодушным выражением лица. - Неужели так сложно оставить меня одну? Я хочу просмотреть материал, который нам пригодится в будущем.

\- Ты выглядишь так же чудесно, как и поганка, - съязвил Эрроу, продолжая игнорировать взгляды Пайпер и ее недовольное рычание. Девушка готова была схватить циркуль со стола и запустить в командира - чего пристал?

Ей все еще не верилось, что несколько часов назад они были на волоске от смерти. Сломанное транспортное средство. Падение на крышу цитадели Циклонии. Последняя попытка не упасть вниз, схватившись за выступ. Тогда ее спас лишь Эрроу, успевший схватить ее за руку до того, как Пайпер полетела вниз.

А сейчас они ругаются из-за какой-то глупой проблемы. "Боже, что с нами..." - Пайпер устало вздохнула и приложила руку к лицу, стараясь скрыть свое разочарование. "Я веду себя, словно маленький ребенок. Пора бы уже просто согласиться и пойти отдыхать, а не пытаться строить из себя супер-специалиста, который может работать и днем, и ночью."

Она свернула карту и отложила ее в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на Эрроу. В ее голове вертелось множество мыслей, она хотела так много сказать... и в то же мгновение не могла, зная, что это будет выглядеть глупо и нелепо. Пайпер молчала, Эрроу ждал - они оба знали, что когда-нибудь кто-то из них нарушит эту давящую тишину.

Первой решилась именно девушка. Не поворачивая головы, она встала с диванчика и тихо прошептала, не двигаясь с места:

\- Спасибо тебе.

Эрроу удивленно вскинул бровь.

\- За что?

\- За... за все. За то, что не бросил меня там, на Циклонии, за все то, что уже было. В конце концов ты в нашей эскадрилье единственный человек, кто хоть пытается меня понять... Ну ты знаешь, наверно, ты единственный , кому я могу тут доверять, - девушка осеклась. - Ну то есть я могу доверять тут всем! - поспешно воскликнула она. - Но тебе - больше всех, - она замолчала и смущенно глянула на парня. - Я до их пор удивляюсь, как ты согласился стать связующим, когда я использовала кристаллическую магию, это было так опасно... Ты сам видел, что Циклонис сделала с Асом.

Тот момент они не забудут никогда. Переизбыток кристаллической магии заставил цепного пса юной императрицы буквально рассыпаться в воздухе, стать пылью. Страшное зрелище. Девушка поежилась, боясь, что может сотворить что-то подобное.

Эрроу, усмехнувшись, отвернулся в сторону и пробормотал:

\- Не важно, что случится, мы боролись с Циклонией, чтобы быть здесь. В конце концов даже эта победа - плод наших совместных усилий, так ведь?

Густо покраснев, аки спелый помидор, Пайпер потопталась на месте. Впервые она не знала, что делать. Даже во время смертельно опасных ситуаций выход находился, а тут, в таком простом, но важном для нее диалоге, не нашлось ни одной лазейки. Облизнув сухие губы, девушка ненароком обратила внимание на совместную фотографию эскадрильи, висевшую на стене.

Тогда слова пришли сами собой.

\- Тогда... давай покажем этому миру! Заставим их понять, всех! - она выпрямилась и резко оглянулась назад, смотря прямо на далекую-далекую цитадель. В ее голове рождалась надежда, желанная мысль о том, что эта миссия окажется легкой, Циклонис они найдут быстро. А когда вернуться домой, их будут встречать не как в их первое появление, как детей, а как настоящих победителей.

\- Давай покажем им, кто мы такие!


	3. Добро пожаловать в Фиоко де Неви!

\- Боже мой! Посмотри на эти цветы! - радости Пайпер не было предела. Осматривая один из многочисленных кустов, встретившихся эскадрилье на пути, она осторожно коснулась ярко-розового цветка. Тот резко сменил свою окраску на фиолетовую и закрылся, скрывая от девушки тычинки, оканчивающиеся едва светящимися светло-розовыми шариками.

Как и обговаривалось, на следующий день после посадки команда решила выбраться на разведку и попытаться добраться до таинственного города, который виднелся впереди. Сборами собиралась Пайпер, как единственный член команды, кто хоть что-то соображал в подобных вещах. Идти решили пешком, благо местность тут была открытая, увидеть противника, и, соответственно, скрыться от него, можно было заблаговременно.

Вышли они довольно поздно, после полудня - решено было, что отдых после передряги на Циклонии важнее всего, а исследование местного мира может и подождать.

Стоило им ступить на эту загадочную землю, как иллюзия неживого мира сразу же испарилась. Отнюдь, все тут дышало, словно один живой организм. Птицы не пели, однако издалека можно было услышать далекий вой волков или других подобных им животных. Тут было множество цветов - от маленьких и тусклых до огромных и ярких, переливавшихся на цвету. Этот мир больше походил на сказку, нежели на реальность.

Оторвав лепесток от очередного растения, Пайпер осторожно положила его в маленькую стеклянную баночку. Подобных образцов у нее оказалось довольно много, к каждому она относилась бережно, как к своему сокровищу. Из головы девушки все никак не выходила мысль о том, что она, возможно, станет первым человеком, кто расскажет на Атмосе о местной фауне, покажет образцы. "Я стану известной не только как тактик "Штормовых Ястребов", но и как ученый!"

Для остальных путешествие доставляло куда больше проблем, чем удовольствия. Пока девушка витала от одного растения к другому, Джанко и Эрроу рыскали по окрестностям, высматривая жизнь в этой пустоши. Никого поблизости не было, а далекие завывания принадлежали явно животным, а не разумным существам. Радарр, бежавший все это время рядом с Эрроу, беспокойно вертел головой каждый раз, когда слышал животных вдалеке.

На привал никто не останавливался - не было нужды, хотя Финн, плетущийся в самом конце отряда, частенько намекал боевым товарищам, что пора бы отдохнуть и пообедать. Однако это предложение услышал лишь Сторк, идущий недалеко от снайпера команды.

\- Да что б я остановился в незнакомой глуши?! - взвыл пилот, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам, словно ища опасность, готовую напасть на него из ближайших кустов. - Лучше я пойду на корм мозговым червям, чем последую твоему предложению!

Сторк славился своей паранойей, а потому Финн, получив такой ответ, ничуть не удивился, а даже с удовлетворением отметил, что хоть что-то не поменялось. Такое постоянство немного радовало.

Стоять около пилота было скучно, тот угрюмо бормотал себе под нос какие-то проклятья, а потому Финн побежал вперед - к Джанко. Перепрыгнув пару кустов, чуть не сбив с ног Пайпер, блондин наконец остановился около механика. В отличие от остального отряда, что неспешно двигался вперед, парень стоял на месте, беспокойно вглядываясь вдаль и щурясь, пытаясь высмотреть что-то там.

\- Нашел что-то интересное? - с долей любопытства спрашивает Финн, заглядывая в глаза приятелю. Тот, вздрогнув, резко повернул голову к снайперу и, замерев на пару секунд, кивает, указывая рукой вдаль.

\- Присмотрись.

Финн, решив не клянчить у Пайпер ее бинокль, которым она все равно не поделится, стянул со спины арбалет и прицелился, присматриваясь именно туда, куда указал механик. Увиденное не просто ошарашило его, оно поразило до глубины души. Медленно опустив оружие, Финн и Джанко многозначительно переглянулись, а потом резко обернулись назад.

\- Эй, ребята! Мы тут такое увидели!

Первой прибегает Пайпер, бросившая все свои образцы ради того, чтобы лицезреть то же, что и Финн с Джанко. Стянув с шеи бинокль, она дрожащими руками поднесла его к глазам и присвистнула, а потом протянула его подошедшему Эрроу.

Тот, смотря вдаль, лишь губы поджал и нахмурился - никакой другой реакции не последовало. Сторк отказался от просмотра, ссылаясь на то, что и так неплохо видит, а Радарру и лицезреть это не надо было - этих существ он чувствовал. Беспокойно прыгая на месте, он прислушивался к каждому звуку, исходившему с той стороны.

А там, далеко за холмами, бежали три абсолютно белых существа, похожих на волков. В принципе, волками они и были, но что-то явно было не так - учесть хотя бы размер этих животных. По сравнению с кустами, мимо которых они бежали, эти волки были просто огромны. Тройку возглавлял самой большой волчище, следом шли два поменьше.

Направлялись они прямиком к цитадели, видневшейся на горизонте. Пайпер, постучав пальцем по биноклю, оглянулась и оценивающе посмотрела на остальную эскадрилью.

\- Они направлялись в город? Может, это местные жители?

\- Ты предполагаешь, что разумные существа на этой стороне - огромные волки? - Финн фыркнул. - Я скорее съем мербскую капусту, чем поверю в то, что эти три твари - жители этого города, куда мы идем.

\- Знать бы, куда именно мы следуем... - проворчал Сторк, стоя позади. Идея исследовать местные просторы не то, что не нравилась ему - она вызывала отвращение. По мнению пилота все это было непродуманно, будь он один, он бы пару дней пробыл на "Кондоре", выбираясь, максимум, на несколько метров вперед корабля.

\- Лучше не стоять на месте, - Эрроу спрыгнул с возвышения вниз, опять на ту дорожку, по которой они шли. Подняв взгляд на свою команду, он призывно махнул рукой. - Пойдемте. Чем быстрее мы доберемся - тем лучше. Не факт, что эти волки не нападут на нас, если учуют, лучше не рисковать.

Решив, что лидер дело говорит, команда вновь пустилась в путь. Большую его часть эскадра провела в молчании - сказать было нечего, мысли каждого были заняты чем-то своим. Эрроу думал о том, что ждет их впереди, Пайпер - о таинствах этого мира, Сторк - о том, что их миссия окажется провалом, а Джанко, Финн и Радарр - о тех трех волках, пробежавших вдалеке. Но все точно были уверены в одном - этот мир еще преподнесет им кучу сюрпризов, о которых они даже не подозревали.

Когда солнце начало медленно садиться за холмы, Эрроу предложил остановиться на ночлег.

\- Будет гораздо разумней отдохнуть сейчас и продолжить рано утром, чем идти всю ночь, и только потом отдыхать, - заметил он. Остальные согласились - действительно.

Лагерь они обустроили между двумя холмами. Пока Финн и Джанко ставили палатки, Сторк и Эрроу направились за хворостом, которого, однако, тут было полным полно - местные растения легко ломались и неплохо горели. Радарр бегал туда-сюда, в основном помогая с переносом вещей из громоздких рюкзаков в палатки.

Пайпер, как девушке, разрешили отдохнуть, и не смотря на все ее препирательства и доводы за равные права ей все равно не поручили никакой работы кроме готовки похлебки.

\- Мальчишки! - девушка недовольно вознесла глаза к звездному небу, словно спрашивая, почему ее окружают такие дураки. Небо не ответило, а где-то далеко-далеко сверкнула звезда и потухла.

... а ночное небо тут тоже было особенным. Когда лагерь был разбит, когда похлебка была съедена, а тарелки вымыты в ближайшем ручейке, ребята смотрели на небо. Кто-то гадал - как Финн, например, каждый раз, увидев падающую звезду, он загадывал что-то, а по мерцанию звезд определял, какая судьба его ждет. Где он подобному научился - не ясно, вот только Джанко, который и просил погадать ему, это не волновало - механик с детским любопытством слушал снайпера.

\- ... видишь ту звезду! Вон она, только что опять моргнула! Видишь? - Джанко кивнул. Он сидел, подперев голову руками, и во все глаза смотрел на Финна. Тот развел руки. - Это говорит о том, что завтра у нас будет важная встреча.

\- Разумеется будет, это и без предсказаний было ясно, - встрял Сторк, недовольно постукивая по земле пальцами. В предсказания и гадания он не верил, считал все это чепухой. Финн, возмущенно задрав нос, демонстративно отвернулся от пилота и продолжил свои рассказы.

Радарр спокойно дремал около костра, лениво переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой. Он беспокойно возил лапами по земле, поскуливая и морща морду во сне, словно видел сновидение неприятное и страшное, однако не просыпался.

Пока остальные были заняты своими делами, Пайпер решила утащить Эрроу подальше от этой шумной компании, чтобы поговорить по душам. В ее голове роилось множество мыслей, одна важней другой, а поделиться ими было не с кем. Сторк посчитает ересью, Финн и Джанко не поймут, Радарру это вообще не надо. Единственной надеждой оставался Эрроу.

Как только они отошли за ближайший кустарник, скрывший их от взора остальной эскадрильи, Пайпер, деловито кашлянув в кулачок, серьезно посмотрела на Эрроу.

\- Насчет того, что было произошло позавчера на Циклонии.

Лицо Эрроу мигом сменило цвет на более экзотичный, присущий в основном коралловым рыбкам, да бабуинам. Резко закрыв рот девушки рукой, из-за чего она тут же начала возмущаться, мол, что это за дело такое, парень прошипел.

\- Тише говори, нас наверняка подслушивают, - он сердито посмотрел на ближайшие заросли кустарника. Те не двигались, однако Эрроу все еще не отводил от них взгляд. Пайпер, убрав руку парня от своего рта, вскинула бровь.

\- Ну так что?

\- А что тут сказать то? - повернув голову к девушке, Эрроу помялся. - Разумеется, все, что там произошло - правда. Чистой воды. Стал бы я врать. Тем более, мне кажется, все вокруг уже давно поняли, что мы... - договорить он не успел, резко повернув голову к подозрительному кусту. Тот даже не шелохнулся, а Пайпер, решившая, что у ее друга паранойя, вновь потянула его за руку. - Нет, погоди, что-то тут не так.

Подойдя к кустарнику, парень наклонился и начал вглядываться в это несчастное растение. Пайпер, все еще стоявшая позади в бездействии, подняла руки к звездному небу, спрашивая, что же не так она сделала. "Черт подери, я ему тут буквально в любви объясняюсь, а он на куст смотрит!"

Подойдя к Эрроу, девушка остановилась рядом и недовольно на него посмотрела, однако тот этого даже не заметил, будучи увлеченным кустом. Наконец, выпрямившись, парень недовольно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Финн, - подозрительный куст не ответил. - Я знаю, что ты там. От тебя за версту несет супом, который мы ели на ужин.

Какого же было удивление, возмущение и смущение Пайпер, когда кусты зашевелились, и оттуда высунулась светлая голова. Снайпер, гордо глянув Эрроу и Пайпер в глаза, осторожно вышел из кустов и с тем же гордым видом собрался удалиться с глаз долой, однако что-то потянуло его громко ляпнуть:

\- Эх, голубки...

\- Финн!!! - Пайпер, чувствуя, как становится все пунцовее и пунцовее, раздраженно зарычала и выхватила их сумки огненный кристалл, который ранее использовала для разведения огня. Действие этого кристалла было похоже на действие зажигалки. Однако девушка использовала его совершенно не по назначению, а просто метнула в недотепу-Финна.

Возмущенный окрик означал, что снаряд попал в цель. Разозленная Пайпер возмущенно фыркнула и быстрым шагом направилась обратно к лагерю. Настроение испарилось со скоростью света. Нормального ответа от Эрроу она так и не добилась, Финн все слышал. Ну что за дела?!

Вдруг она почувствовала, как чья-то рука ложится ей на плечо. Развернувшись, девушка с облегчением увидела, что это Эрроу, а не какой-нибудь местный житель. Те три волка, которых увидел Джанко, все еще не давали ей покоя.

\- Ну я... это... - замялся парень. Пайпер поджала губы.

-А с тобой мы завтра переговорим, мистер, - она ткнула указательным пальцем ему в грудь и, развернувшись на каблуках, поспешила обратно в лагерь. Просверлив взглядом Финна, сидевшего около костра и жарившего зефир (однако на этот колкий взгляд снайпер никак не отреагировал, или не посчитал это нужным), девушка забралась внутрь своей палатки и села на подстилку.

Глубоко вздохнув, она подумала: "Ладно, ладно, Пайп. Тебе нужно просто успокоиться. Завтра ты разберешься со всеми своими проблемами."

Вдалеке раздался тихий вой.

***

_\- Пайпер..._

Ночь была тиха. Не было слышно даже насекомых - холмы словно оставила жизнь, ушла в спешке.

_\- Пайпер..._

Однако что-то все же было в этих безмолвных холмах, что-то пыталось достучаться до юной носительницы кристаллической магии. Та слышала этот голос сквозь сон, но не просыпалась.

_\- Пайпер!_

Распахнув глаза, девушка резко села на и начала озираться, держась одной рукой за одеяло. Она четко слышала женский голос - тихий, немного хрипловатый, - и этот голос звал ее. "Кажется, у меня паранойя" - тряхнув головой, Пайпер раздраженно шикнула и уже хотела лечь, как голос раздался вновь - уже более четкий и сердитый.

_\- Хватит меня игнорировать!_

"Вашу мать, у меня в голове какой-то голос, который знает меня по имени!" - схватившись за волосы, Пайпер резко вскочила с места и выбежала из палатки. Оглянувшись, она отметила, что вокруг никого не было, да и вряд ли этот голос принадлежал кому-то знакомому - она была единственной девушкой в отряде. Нахмурившись, Пайпер остановилась на месте и почесала затылок.

"Что-то тут не чисто..."

Однако ее внимание быстро привлек далекий свет, исходивший откуда-то из-за холмов чуть северней от местоположения лагеря. Свет был тусклым, сначала Пайпер было приняла его за блик от света луны на водной поверхности, однако это оказалось не так.

_\- На свет... на свет иди._

Повиноваться незнакомому голосу было как минимум глупо, однако Пайпер была личностью довольно любопытной, а потому не посмотреть на то чудесное место, куда ее звало нечто, сидящее в ее голове, не могла. Вернувшись в палатку, девушка взяла небольшой ножик и уверенно направилась к цели.

Осторожно пробравшись мимо палаток остальных членов эскадрильи, девушка побежала к источнику света. Пошла она босиком, в легкой одежде, совершенно не задумавшись о том, что может ее ждать там, впереди. Нож, который она прихватила с собой, вряд ли смог бы защитить ее, но Пайпер это не волновало.

Ее тянуло к тому месту.

_\- Иди... иди..._

Пайпер остановилась на краю холма, не веря своим глазам. Дальше спуск шел резко вниз, а там внизу...

_\- Да иди ты уже!_

Это было похоже на руины старого храма, который они нашли в Атмосе на терре Ксен, только не в пещере а под открытым небом, и в более мелких масштабах. В центре этого сооружения стояло небольшое здание без стен, чья крыша держалась лишь на колоннах. Это было единственное уцелевшее построение - все остальные давно разрушились под действием времени или других источников. Однако девушку привлекло не само сооружение, а то, что было внутри. Осторожно спустившись вниз, постоянно оглядываясь, Пайпер направилась к уцелевшему храму.

Зайдя под своды, девушка наконец смогла разглядеть, что же являлось источником того света, что манил ее сюда. То был небольшой кристалл конусообразной формы, сейчас он светился намного слабее, чем раньше. Лежал этот кристалл в руках статуи, стоявшей в центре храма. Пайпер нахмурилась.

\- Что-то тут не так... - она оглянулась. - Слишком похоже на обитель Оракула...

Разговаривать со статуей было, конечно же, глупо, однако Пайпер бы совершенно не удивилась, если бы ей ответили. В конце концов Оракул, мятежный дух, охранявший ключ к порталу на Дальнюю Сторону, т.е. сюда, тоже была заточена в статуе.

\- Ты меня звала?

Статуя не ответила. Девушка, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно вздохнула и начала осматриваться вокруг. Однако, конечно же, скульптура занимала ее больше всего.

Это было изображение молодой женщины с короткими волосами. Одна половина головы была коротко острижена, на второй волосы были намного длиннее, и даже прикрывали один глаз. У нее были узкие глаза, пухлые губы. Если изображение было достоверным, то та, кому посвящалась эта скульптура, была достаточно высокого роста. Однако даже не это привлекло внимание Пайпер.

На левой руке, на плече, этой женщины были татуировки. Это был бессмысленный рисунок, состоящий из толстых неаккуратных линий. Чем сильнее мигал кристалл, лежащий в руках у скульптуры, тем сильнее мерцали и эти татуировки.

\- Ого...

Странный голос в голове больше не появлялся, и когда Пайпер уже подумала о том, что новообретенные силы кристаллической магии плохо сказались на ее сознании (никому не захочется слышать странные голоса в голове, верно?), то тут то она и поняла, что звала ее не статуя, а сам этот конусообразный камушек, лежащий в ладонях у скульптуры. "А ведь точно! Именно так Циклонис и находила себе кристаллы, она просто слышала их..." - с интересом глянув на кристалл, который продолжал мигать, Пайпер воровато оглянулась. Красть не хорошо, но... тут же все равно никого нет, верно?

Подпрыгнув и выхватив кристалл, девушка побежала обратно в лагерь, не разворачиваясь.

Татуировки у стати погасли. Теперь лишь лунный свет освещал разрушенный храм.

***

\- Ой, как спать хочется!.. - Пайпер, громко зевнув, широко развела руки. Идущий рядом Эрроу удивленно посмотрел на нее, а потом многозначительно переглянулся с идущим рядом Сторком. Тот лишь у виска покрутил.

\- Мозговые черви, не иначе.

\- Да ну вас с вашими мозговыми червями! - обиженно засопела девушка, ускоряясь и уходя прочь от парней. В очередной раз переглянувшись, Сторк и Эрроу лишь пожали плечами - в конце концов женская логика была для них вещью непостижимой и непонятной. А спорить с Пайпер просто бесполезно.

Наступило утро, солнце лениво вставало из-за холмов, начиная греть эту вересковую пустошь. Эскадрилья все так же продвигалась вперед к своей цели - видневшейся вдалеке цитадели. Впрочем, в отличие от начала пути, она стала гораздо ближе, что не могло не радовать.

Порой кто-нибудь беспокойно вглядывался вдаль - не идут ли те три волка на горизонте? Стать чьим-то обедом в первые же дни пребывания в этом новом мире никому не хотелось. К счастью, а может и нет, никого вдалеке не было видно. Это поле вновь стало тихим, словно тут никто не живет.

Через какое-то время трава под ногами стала гораздо более тусклой, словно ее примяли. Определенно, это была дорога, и вела она прямиком к цитадели. Нахмурившись, эскадрилья уже начала было обсуждать, идти ли им по дороге, делавшей большой крюк, или продолжить путь прямиком на башню.

От размышлений их отвлек лай Радарра. Тот беспокойно прыгал около куста, стараясь показать, что там что-то есть. Эрроу, подойдя первым, достал нож, которым ранее хотела обороняться Пайпер, и обрезал мешавшие обзору ветви.

Взору эскадрильи предстала старая табличка, краска на которой поблекла со временам, а некоторые буквы стерлись. Однако надпись на ней все еще можно было разглядеть.

"Добро пожаловать в Фиоко де Неви!" - гласил указатель.


	4. Король игрушек

Та табличка, которую им довелось откопать в кустах, дала понять немногое - лишь то, что видневшаяся впереди цитадель обитаема (об этом говорила вполне себе протоптанная дорога), и то, что город вокруг башни называется Фиоко де Неви.

Решили все же идти напрямую - дорога шла немного левее, однако затем делала резкий поворот обратно, туда, откуда пришла команда. Никаких опасностей на пути видно не было, хотя отсутствие пути именно в этом месте настораживало.

Сторк проворчал, что они обречены. Хотя в последнее время он часто так говорил, да и все уже настолько привыкли к этому, что никто не обратил внимания.

\- Финн. Ты чертов придурок, - проворчал Эрроу, идя следом за Пайпер. Та выглядела куда более взволнованной, чем прошлым днем, словно ночью ей открылась вся правда об это мире и местонахождении Циклонис. Девушка еле останавливала себя, чтобы не перейти на бег. Только сейчас Эрроу заметил, что на шее у нее болтается какой-то новый камень, которого раньше не было. "Нашла?" Пнув лежащий на земле камень, парень тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ой, да хватит из себя стеснительного мальчика строить, - закатил глаза Финн. Он шел рядом, закинув руки за голову и не переставая зевая. Хитро глянув на приятеля, снайпер причмокнул. - Хотя да, какая же я скотина, прервал ваши поце...

Заметив, что Эрроу сейчас даст кое-кому промеж глаз, Финн поспешно замолчал, однако не перестал противненько хихикать. Эрроу тихо застонал, понимая, что друг неисправен. Остается лишь надеяться, что он не разболтал это все остальным.

\- Да и тем более о вашем романе, если его можно так назвать, уже давно все знают, - неохотно заметил Финн. Заметив, что лицо приятеля приобретает оттенок вареного рака, блондин засомневался, что стоило это говорить.

Надежды рушились одна за другой.

"За что же мне судьба такая, или я просто идиот?.."

Однако додумать над сей проблемой Эрроу было не суждено. Свершилось то, ради чего они несколько дней безустанно шли. Оставалось лишь присвистнуть, удивившись масштабам того сооружения, которое и было их целью, ведь теперь цитадель возвышалась перед ними.

Однако из-за того, что цитадель привлекала больше всего внимания, только сейчас ребятам удалось разглядеть территорию вокруг этой огромной башни. Как оказалось, перед цитаделью возвышалась огромная стена в несколько десятков метров высотой, отделявшая просторное вересковое поле от города. Не смотря на это, в некоторых местах стена впадала в отвесные скалы, тоже служившие преградой для проникновения в город, построенной самой природой. Стена окружала лишь четверть города, дальше уже шли горы. На фоне цитадели они казались лишь холмами.

Насладиться этой картиной в полной мере ребятам не удалось. Сверху раздались крики, и только в тот момент Эрроу подумал о том, что, возможно, местные жители говорят совершенно на ином языке. Задрав голову, он прищурился, стараясь разглядеть, кто же кричал, однако с такой высоты ничего разглядеть было невозможно. Да еще и солнце светило.

Стоящая впереди всех Пайпер засуетилась и спрятала под одеждой свой новый кристалл. Впрочем Эрроу не придал этому особого значения, его интересовали лишь местные жители, что сновали по стене.

Вдруг сверху что-то мелькнуло - один из тех, кто заметил приближение команды, спрыгнул вниз.

\- Черт подери! Он же разобьется! - раздраженно крикнул Эрроу. Сторк, прикрывшись рукой, мрачно хмыкнул и побормотал, что этот парень точно обречен, и спасения для него не будет. Если бы у эскадрильи были их летательные аппараты, которые они использовали для передвижения на Атмосе, то они бы еще смогли спасти этого парня, но...

Но они зря волновались. Когда падающий человек достиг середины стены, он резко выгнулся и начал замедляться, после чего и вовсе повис в воздухе, словно держась за веревку. Только тогда то Эрроу и заметил несколько стальных тросов, зацепившихся за стену, которые отходили от странного устройства на поясе этого человека. Само устройство жутко напоминало небольшой вытянутый коробок.

Затем этот человек начал бежать по отвесной стене вниз, резво маневрируя в тех местах, где стена под ногами начала осыпаться. Приземлился он достаточно резко, однако тут то и представилась прекрасная возможность рассмотреть его получше. Это был парень лет двадцати трех - пяти с коротко остриженными рыжими волосами, у него были близко посаженные серые глаза и нос с горбинкой. На команду он посмотрел равнодушно, словно не они первые приходили из-за стены.

Впрочем Эрроу больше интересовало устройство, спасшее этого парня от гибели. Устройство было вовсе не прямоугольной формы, а больше походило на бочку, в самом его центре находился моторчик, который было видно. Из моторчика, во время движения, шел пар. Судя по всему именно этот механизм отвечал за тросы. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что стальные тросы вовсе не стальные, и даже не тросы - это были тонкие прозрачные трубки с острыми наконечниками на концах. При остановке трубки убрались, а моторчик, издав облегченный гул и выпустив облако пара, тут же замолчал.

К вискам этого парня были присоединены ромбовидные устройства, соединявшиеся сзади. Как только он перестал двигаться, они потухли, хотя ранее светились слабым зеленым светом.

В руках у него был полностью черный меч с прямоугольной гардой. Одна сторона гарды резко загибалась назад, идя параллельно рукоятке. Однако лезвием Эрроу любовался не долго - оно вскоре оказалось прямо у его лица. Парень этот выглядел недружелюбно.

\- Стой на месте, - рявкнул он, как только Эрроу двинулся с места. Замерев, парень медленно поднял руки вверх. Мечник не расслаблялся.

\- Мы... - договорить он не успел, неизвестный перебил его.

\- Только не пытайтесь обмануть нас на этот раз. За стенами нет жизни, там обитают только _они_ , - сзади незнакомца приземлилось еще несколько человек. - Даже если вы можете принять облик человека, это еще не значит, что вы - люди.

\- В прошлый раз ваши собраться такой погром устроили в городе, что не описать... - тихо прошептала стоящая позади рыжего парня девушка. Она была самой низкой в отряде прибывших, у нее были короткие, по плечи, волосы очень похожего на персиковый цвет. Она недовольно поморщила носик и поправила очки в красной оправе на носу. - В этот раз такого не будет, так можете и передать Проматери.

Третий парень, блондин с голубыми глазами, лишь с любопытством поглядывал на команду, но ни слова не говорил. Он был очень похож на первого парня с рыжими волосами, Эрроу предположил, что они братья.

Первой не выдержала Пайпер. Резко двинувшись в сторону прибывшей троицы, из-за чего незнакомая девушка громко пискнула и отшатнулась назад, она раздраженно шикнула и, подойдя вплотную к рыжему парню, возвышавшемуся над ней, словно башня, ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.

В ее взгляде читалось, что она сейчас будет рвать и метать. Эскадрилья, в том числе и Эрроу, потихоньку начали отходить назад, потому что подобные срывы у Пайпер не заканчивались ничем хорошим, для парней. А тем более теперь, когда она в полной степени освоила кристаллическую магию.

\- Кто такая ваша Промать?! - незнакомый парень и Пайп сверлили друг друга взглядом. - Кто такие _они_?! Что, черт подери, тут происходит?! Мы только что прибыли сюда, мы шли несколько дней, а нас останавливают, направляют оружие на нашего же лидера и утверждают, что мы приняли облик человека! Черт подери, мы не за этим сюда прибыли! - она топнула ножкой. - И прибыли не от вашей неизвестной Проматери, а с другой стороны планеты!..

Вдруг речь девушки прервала яркая вспышка, ослепившая всех присутствующих. Как только зрение вернулось, окружающие то наконец и заметили, что тот кристалл, что Пайпер взяла в разрушенном храме, начал резко светиться и взлетел в воздух, держась только за ниточку, к которой привязала его девушка. Та, осекшись, резко схватила кристалл руками и опустила, испуганно смотря на новоприбывших.

Те, видимо, тоже не особо понимали, что происходит. Первой опомнилась девушка в очках. Она, убрав лезвие в ножны, быстро подошла к Пайпер и, споткнувшись о развязавшиеся шнурки сапог, полетела на девушку. Вместе они упали на траву.

Кристалл вновь засветился, но уже не так ярко, и взмыл в воздух. Незнакомая девушка, ойкнув, взяла его в руки и начала осматривать, не слезая с Пайпер. Та же густо покраснела.

\- Страсти то какие... - пробормотал Сторк, а потом покосился на Эрроу и Финна, смотрящих на эту картину во все глаза. - А ну быстро закрыли глаза, юнцы еще, нельзя вам смотреть.

\- А тебе можно? - усмехнувшись, спросил его Джанко. Пилот, вдруг подавившись воздухом, сердито посмотрел на механика, но промолчал. В одном его взгляде читалось, что Джанко удалось задеть Сторка, но тот в долгу не останется.  
Незнакомая девушка, не обращая внимания на эти разговоры, начала вертеть кристалл в руке, рассматривая его самым тщательным образом. Когда этот досмотр был окончен, она отпустила камень и встала с земли.

Кристалл погас и перестал парить, он упал к Пайпер в руки. Та, сев на земле, непонимающе посмотрела на новоприобретенный ею образец. И что с ним только что было, а?

\- Это же... это же... - заикаясь, начала говорить девушка. Она вдруг стянула с себя очки и начала тщательно их протирать, словно это помогало ей думать. Как только она закончила, она взгромоздила очки обратно себе на нос и торжественно произнесла. - Сирена!

\- Чего? - подал голос молчавший до этого блондин. Рыжий парень раздраженно фыркнул и отмахнулся от девушки, которая обиженно засопела из-за этих действий.

\- Не неси чепухи, Ойра. Среди _них_ сирен не бывает, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, - он все еще настороженно поглядывал на команду, но в его взгляде уже читалась заинтересованность и любопытство. Девушка фыркнула и легонько ткнула парня в ребра.

\- А может они и не духи вовсе? Что ты там говорила? - она повернулась к Пайпер. - С другой стороны планеты? Ну тогда все ясно, - она торжественно подняла указательный палец вверх. - Фольты!

\- Какие-такие фольты? - осторожно поинтересовался Эрроу. Получить мечом от того злобного типа ему не хотелось, а потому надо было действовать осторожней. Ойра, радостно хлопнув в ладоши, приготовилась рассказывать. Видимо девушка была любительницей поведать что-то. Глянув на Пайпер, все еще сидевшую на земле, Эрроу отметил, что эти двое нашли друг друга.

\- Ну фольты - это люди с другой стороны планеты, - Ойра подняла руки вверх. - Иногда у нас случаются портальные штормы, и тогда к нам может занести человека из вашего мира. Раньше наше правительство их уничтожало, как духов, а когда к власти пришел достопочтенный... - она заметила предостерегающий взгляд блондина и рыжего. - Ну... сами увидите. В общем теперь никто никого не уничтожает. Ну, в плане фольтов и нас. Только духов, только духов...

\- А сирены? - влезла Пайпер. Стоило Ойре открыть рот, как ее перебил рыжий парень. Вздохнув, он потер затылок и убрал лезвие в ножны и недовольно поморщился, смотря на эскадрилью. Когда его взгляд встретился со взглядом Эрроу, рыжий резко скривился и отвернулся. Он что-то проворчал себе под нос, а Ойра, с иронией глянув на своего партнера, тихонько прошептала.

\- Боб просит прощения, - она хихикнула, прикрывая рот рукавом. Развернувшись, она проверила устройства и приготовилась к возвращению на стену. - Подождите вместе с Милки тут, мы с Бобом должны сообщить, что вы прибыли. Думаю, наш шеф будет заинтересован, - она вновь хихикнула и улыбнулась. - Никогда не видела фольта-сирену, вот шуму то будет...

Вместе с рыжим парнем они одновременно оттолкнулись от земли. Из бочкообразного устройства на поясе тут же появились трубки, впившиеся в стену, и эти двое побежали по отвесной стене вверх, словно на них не действовала сила притяжения. Милки, заметив недоумение команды, постучал пальцем по ромбовидным устройствам на висках.

\- Эти штучки содержат кристалл левитации, не позволяющий нам упасть, - он усмехнулся и протянул руку Эрроу, который ошарашенно посмотрел на это. Ну да, несколько минут назад тебя чуть не убили, а теперь ты почетный гость. "Странные нравы в этом мире, ой какие странные.... - Я, как Ойра и сказала, Милки. Тот занудный парень, Боб, мой брат, - Эрроу прищурился, удивившись, что не ошибся.

Чуть помедлив, лидер эскадрильи все же пожал руку Милки. Тот начал рассказывать что-то, однако Эрроу не слушал его - вся болтовня Милки сводилась лишь к необычным случаям на стене, как они ловили воришек, пытавшихся украсть экипировку, ну и к тому, что на стены нападали твари, которых Милки обозвал темными духами...

\- Стоп-стоп, что ты только что сказал? Духи? - Эрроу прервал Милки на полуслове и подозрительно на него посмотрел. Пайпер и Финн многозначительно переглянулись. "Слушать надо, болван!" Милки растеряно захлопал глазами.

\- Ну да, духи. У вас на Атмосе нет духов? - он простодушно улыбнулся. - Везет. А мы каждый день мучаемся. Удивительно, что они на вас не напали, на наши отряды целой толпой валят.

\- Мы видели каких-то трех огромных волков, - вставил Джанко, гордый, что ему удалось добавить свое слово в диалог. Однако реакция Милки оказалась немного странной: он побледнел и сглотнул, смотря во все глаза на механика.

\- Вы... видели их? Тоже? - он нервно передернул плечами, а потом посмотрел вверх, на стену. - Ужасные создания. Опаснейшие духи, древнейшие. Они, наверно, существуют так же давно, как и Промать. Я не особо знаю, что они могут, как их зовут, однако об этой троице ходит легенда, что всех, кто их видел, обязательно сжирают. Впрочем, - он неожиданно улыбнулся. - Теперь вы будете за стеной, а там безопасно!

Вдруг часть стены, рядом с которой находились ребята, задрожала, а потом и вовсе покрылась мелкими трещинами. Пайпер, сжав в руках кристалл, который ранее спас их от расспросов, подошла к Эрроу и с волнением посмотрела на него, тот ответил ей таким же взглядом. Джанко и Финн удивленно смотрели на это, Сторк кривился и говорил, что такие хрупкие стены, должно быть, ни от чего не защищают. Радарр же просто смотрел на это с долей заинтересованности.

А потом случилось то, чего не ожидал никто. Несколько камней в стене рассыпалось, образуя ровную арку. Закрыв лицо рукой, Эрроу постарался увидеть, что же скрывается за плотным слоем пыли, однако сделать это было практически невозможно. Внутри раздался кашель, судя по всему принадлежавший Ойре, и еще один голос, но уже незнакомый.

\- Только быстрее, меня за это по голове не погладят.

Затем раздался голос Милки, оповестивший всех следовать в открывшийся проем. Уговаривать никого не пришлось - команда поспешно забежала в арку. Оставаться снаружи после того, как им объявили о нахождении за стеной неких тварей, которые могли их сожрать, как-то не хотелось. Сторк тяжело вздохнул и пожаловался о том, что оставил свой корабль, свою прелесть на растерзание каким-то тварям.

Эрроу лишь гадал, почему духи не напали на них, когда они шли к Фиоко де Неви. Может, потому что они с Атмоса, а не отсюда? Возможно местный народ конфликтовал с этими существами, а они то, на Атмосе, даже не видели подобного.

Как только все оказались внутри, проход резко закрылся. Виновником этого был молодой парень, выглядевший намного младше, чем Боб или Милки. Он был худощав и бледен, под глазами у этого парня залегали синяки. У него было вытянутое лицо с узкими карими глазами, а жидкие темные волосы были собраны в маленький хвостик. Одет он был в просторную голубую майку и черные штаны, заправленные в высокие кожаные сапоги. На голове у него красовалась светло-синяя кепка, а на руках - большие коричневые перчатки. Они были испачканы грязью.

Пайпер рядом с Эрроу насторожилась и тихонько ойкнула, смотря во все глаза на нового знакомого. Проследив за взглядом девушки, парень понял, что она смотрит на татуировки на его плече, напоминавшие беспорядочный рисунок из толстых линий. Сами линии были белого цвета.

На мгновение Эрроу показалось, что они светились. Однако, стоило ему моргнуть, это наваждение исчезло. Новый парень устало вздохнул и махнул рукой, словно зовя эскадрилью следовать за ним. Боб, Милки и Ойра пошли следом, замыкая цепочку, словно следя, чтобы кто-нибудь из команды не сбежал. Эрроу, идущий рядом с Финном, поделился с ним этой мыслью, но снайпер лишь отмахнулся.

\- Сам подумай, как бы ты отнесся к тем людям, что приперлись бы на Атмосию и заявили, что они с Дальней Стороны? - блондин пожал плечами. - Тем более нас пригласили следовать за собой, а не заставили. Пусть это был и приказ, но он был сказан в мягкой форме... э... ну я плохо объясняю такое, - почесав затылок, буркнул Финн и рассмеялся. - Расслабься, чувак, ты после битвы на Циклонии сам не свой ходишь.

Эрроу промолчал - пожалуй, тут Финн был прав.

Шли они по темному прямому коридору, который словно не хотел кончаться - они все шли, шли и шли. Когда Эрроу решил поинтересоваться, сколько им еще осталось до того места, куда их вели (да и вообще - куда их, собственно, вели), провожатые промолчали, странно потупившись. Новый парень - тоскливо, трое знакомых - как-то смущенно. Одна лишь Ойра, прикрыв рот рукавом, прошептала что-то, однако Эрроу ее не расслышал из-за того, что новый парень начал говорить. Смотрел на ребят он с легким подозрением, особенно на Джанко и Сторка, как представителей иных рас.

\- Вы те фольты, чье появление мы засекли несколько дней назад? - он нахмурился и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. - Удивительно, как вас не нашли духи и не сожрали. Я то уж думал, что мы вас и не увидим, а вы даже сами пришли.

Вдруг идущей позади Финна и Эрроу Пайпер что-то пришло в голову. Она, удивившись этой мысли, тихо ойкнула и легонько потянула Эрроу за рукав. Тот оглянулся.

\- А если Циклонис... они... ну, сожрали? - такая мысль в голову к парню не приходила. Однако он чертовски сомневался, что такая ведьма, как Циклонис, так просто сдастся духу. Она чуть не уничтожила Оракула, так что вряд ли местные твари вызовут у нее проблемы.

Пайпер, словно прочитав все его мысли по глазам, спокойно вздохнула и отпустила руку. Эрроу вновь повернулся, однако, заметив ехидный взгляд Финна, раздраженно фыркнул и покраснел. Блондин еще раз расхохотался.

Идущий впереди незнакомый парень резко остановился перед дверью с тяжелыми дверьми. По обе стороны от нее стояли два охранника, которым этот парень что-то шепнул. Кивнув, один из них подошел к небольшому экрану около двери и начал что-то набирать на нем. Когда система одобрительно пискнула, тяжелые двери приоткрылись, а стоявший впереди парень, сонно моргнув, указал рукой на дверь.

\- Прошу за мной.

Когда они вошли в помещение, Эрроу поначалу зажмурился - по сравнению с темным коридором в этом помещении было жутко светло. Когда же глаза начали потихоньку привыкать к освещению, парень несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем смог полностью оценить это помещение.

Но и это он не успел - от мыслей его отвлек противный скрипучий голос, принадлежавший человеку, лениво развалившемуся на троне. Этот человек явно не желал ждать, он нетерпеливо глянул на еще не назвавшегося парня и уже известную троицу.

\- Значит, это те фольты и сирена? - произнес он, облизывая губы и растягивая их в хитрой улыбке. - Интересно-интересно.

\- Прошу любить и жаловать, - пробормотал парень в перчатках. - Единоличный правитель Фиоко де Неви, Король... - тут парень замялся, словно не зная, как лучше сказать. - Игрушек собственной персоной.


	5. Песнь сирены

Финн представлял себе этого правителя по-разному. В одно мгновение ему казалось, что это будет старый дед с длинной-длинной бородой, который ничего не слышит, а всю информацию ему передает какой-нибудь помощник, вроде того паренька в кепке, который их сюда привел. Потом он начал думать, что это будет солидный мужчина, пугающий одним взглядом. Затем пришла мысль гораздо более дурацкая - женщина с огромной грудью и хитрым взглядом, похожая на лисицу. Ну, а услышав имя, снайпер и вовсе представил себе маленького мальчика в окружении плюшевых медведей и с глупым выражением лица.

Каково же было удивление Финна, когда заместо всех этих образов он увидел молодого парня, вальяжно развалившегося в кресле. Он был среднего роста, с правильными чертами лица. Светлые волосы собраны в короткий хвост; на голове красовалась маленькая диадема, больше подходившая для девушки, нежели для парня. Светло-зеленые глаза смотрели с лукавством и любопытством. Весь вид этого человека говорил о том, что с ним лучше не связываться - обманет.

Облизнувшись, Король игрушек наклонился вперед и переплел пальцы, хитро смотря на всех присутствующих. Он задержал свой взгляд на Пайпер, а потом резко глянул на парня, что привел эскадрилью к нему.

\- Эдушка, ты так и не ответил, - голос у Короля был высокий и писклявый. - Это и есть те фольты и сирена?

\- Так точно, Ваше Высочество, - Эдушка, тяжело вздохнув, кивнул. Финн тихо фыркнул - и неужели вот это существо, еле похожее на парня, и было королем Фиоко де Неви? "Да он выглядит, как типичный грабитель, ни следа аристократичности, какая бывает у знатных людей", - вспомнив "Стражей Рекса" с одноименной терры, снайпер скривился - те были такими напыщенными пижонами, что уж лучше Король будет таким, нежели высокомерным аристократом.

\- Это и есть ваш король? - решил поинтересоваться Финн у Эдушки. Сделал он это тихо: не дай бог правитель услышит, мало ли что он сделает. Эд, горестно улыбнувшись, кивнул. - А игрушек то почему?

\- Увидишь, - обреченно пробормотал Эд. "Твою мать, копия Сторка. Параноиков развелось!.." - Финн лишь бровь вскинул. "А у этого типа нормальное имя есть, интересно? Или всего его так и зовут?"

Король, неспешно встав с трона, направился прямиком к Пайпер, уверенно смотря ей в глаза. Сразу было видно, что этот человек не привык получать отказы, а значит его требование к девушке должно быть выполнено. Сама Пайпер это понимала, и, судя по всему, ей это не нравилось. Финн переглянулся с Джанко и хмыкнул - назревало что-то интересное.

Стоявшие позади трое ребят, что встретили их около стены, замерли в ожидании. Боб выглядел серьезным, Милки - жутко заинтересованным, он еле-еле стоял смирно, все время пытаясь посмотреть, что же творится впереди. Ойра была напряжена, она во всю смотрела на Пайпер.

\- Покажи левую руку, - приказал он. Девушка, чуть нахмурившись, задрала рукав и вытянула руку, внимательно наблюдая за Королем. Поначалу тот выглядел обескураженным, а затем, скривившись, развернулся к Ойре, Милки и Бобу. - Какой из вас, идиотов, подумал, что она, - он ткнул пальцем Пайпер в руку, за что получил неодобрительный взгляд от эскадрильи. - Сирена? У нее нет никаких знаков, что выдавали бы в ней девушку, способную к магии...

\- Но господин, - перебила его Ойра. Король гневно рявкнул:

\- Молчать, пока я говорю! - он начал ходить из угла в угол. - Черт подери, я то уж думал, что мы нашли, наконец, сирену, что духи, наконец, сжалились над нами и послали помощь... Кто бы сомневался, что это лишь ошибка, - он злобно покосился на Ойру. - Среди фольтов никогда не было сирен.

Финн осторожно посмотрел на Пайпер, зная, что сейчас может произойти то же, что и у стены - девушка еле сдерживала себя, а это сулило проблемами для всех присутствующих. Учитывая, что магом она была ничуть не хуже Циклонис, которая с кристаллами с детства баловалась, то страшно было представить, что будет, если она использует все свои силы.

Когда конусообразный кристалл на шее девушки вновь начал светиться, снайпер с ухмылкой отметил, что сейчас и Король-выпендрежник убедится, что Пайпер является...

А вот тут стоп. "А что такое сирена?" Ответа на этот вопрос ни у кого не было, спрашивать Ойру и ее приятелей было бесполезно, Короля - тем более. Оставался лишь Эдушка, смирно стоявший рядом и во все глаза смотрящий на своего господина. На его лице можно было прочитать кучу эмоций, от банального раздражения до страха. "И кого это он так боится? Короля?"

\- Ну, сирен всего шесть... - Эдушка отвечал на расспросы неохотно, начал откуда-то издалека. - Их число не меняется никогда, умрет одна сирена - тут же родится другая, и их опять будет шесть. Человек может и не подозревать о своей силе, но это не значит, что сила сирены будет дремать, она когда-нибудь пробудится, - заметив, что Финн начинает слушать его вполуха, больше наблюдая за ворчащим Королем, Эд тихо фыркнул. - Это кристаллические маги.

Со словом "сирена" у Финна могла ассоциироваться лишь девушка.

\- Да вы надоели уже, сирены и мужчинами могут быть, - это явно угнетало Эдушку. Он вяло покачал головой. - Вот я, например, тоже магией владею, разве я на бабу похож? Ты думаешь, как я вам в стенке дырку сделал? - он указал на татуировки на руке. - Вот. Король говорит про эти знаки. У каждой сирены такие есть.

\- Но у Пайпер-то нет, хотя она этой вашей магией-шмагией владеет.

\- Ну так они со временем появляются... - пробормотал Эдушка.

Король, однако, всего этого не слышал, а важно ходил из угла в угол. Сейчас он напоминал павлина, что еще больше рушило представления Финна о местном правителе. Уж такого никто не ожидал. Глянув на несчастную троицу, снайпер подумал, что им самим не нравится их властитель... Однако, монархов не выбирают, верно?

Пайпер это не просто выбешивало. Она была готова растерзать этого маленького человека на множество кусочков. Даже не увидев ее силы он начал заявлять, что она никакая не сирена, а просто самозванка! Из-за подобных мыслей она упустила одну, наиболее важную - а откуда она знает, что есть сирена? Никто ей этого не говорил.

Сила просыпается не спеша, даря носителю все больше и больше знаний. Для кого-то, как для Циклонис, знания открылись еще в детстве. Ее готовили, чтобы стать магом кристаллов. Для Пайпер же все открылось совсем недавно, резко. Оттуда и упадок сил - знания требовали плату, которой у нее не было.

Король выглядел рассерженным, позже это сменилось усталостью и унынием. Ждал, ждал сирену - а получайте, никаких знаков нет. Да и не верилось ему, что среди фольтов есть подобные личности с подобными силами.

"Это он еще Циклонис не встречал," - пронеслось в голове у Финна. Сам он с этой дорогушей контактировал, славься небо, редко. Впервые - при вторжении за кристаллом Аврора, который похитила эта ведьма. Во второй раз - когда их лидер находился в крайне тяжелом положении, а снайпер и Джанко решили задержать императрицу и не дать ей проникнуть внутрь корабля. На груди тогда остался едва заметный ожог - напоминание, что кристаллическая магия - зло.

Последняя их встреча случилась уже на Циклонии в день падения империи. Сначала как пленника и императора, а потом - как великолепного снайпера и падшей императрицы.

Остановившись, Король резко устремил свой взгляд прямо на то место, где у Пайпер висел кристалл конусообразной формы. Правда случился казус - кристалл был сокрыт одеждой и висел на уровне груди. Само собой девушка начала медленно краснеть, а остальные, по большей части подчиненные Короля, смущенно зашикали, пытаясь привлечь внимание правителя.

Высунулся Эрроу.

\- Ты куда это смотришь? - хмуро поинтересовался он. Финн лишь хохотнул.

\- А куда ему еще смотреть-то? - удостоившись недовольного взгляда командира, снайпер еле сдержал желание расхохотаться еще громче. Эдушка тихо хихикнул, но больше ничего не сказал.

Король, проигнорировав возгласы, указал пальцем прямо на кристалл, скрываемый одеждой. Пайпер заметно заволновалась - неужели он узнал тот камень, который она взяла в разрушенном храме? Король протянул руку.

\- Верни камень, - важным тоном заявил он. "Кажется кто-то сейчас получит по шее..." - Финн и Эдушка многозначительно переглянулись, и если первый лишь подозревал, что подобное требование к хорошим последствиям не приведет, то второй это прекрасно знал. Потому что с шефом такие ситуации происходили часто... - Не тяни. Те, кто не относятся к сиренам и духам, не имеют право носить этот кристалл.

Эдвард вздрогнул. Однако, какая забавная оговорка, учитывая, что к сиренам Король точно не относится... Пайпер решила, что это требование - не дело, да и вообще вся эта ситуация и окружение. Разложим по полочкам, что у нас имеется.

Итак, около стены их чуть не убили, приняв за духов. Ладно, хорошо, учитывая, что эти твари, судя по разговорам Ойры и Боба, уже обманывали стражу подобным образом. Затем ее назвали сиреной, сделав вывод из того, что кристалл отреагировал на эмоции. Приведя к Королю, она выяснила, что она, Пайпер, самозванка, и ей надобно отдать кристалл, который не может ей принадлежать, как человеку, не способному к магии кристаллов.

Тут явно вырисовывался лишь один вопрос - какого черта, собственно, происходит? "Неужели тут настолько не организована система власти, что монарх не доверяет своим подданным, которые каждый день охраняют стену, и которые готовы доказать, что я - маг кристаллов?" Звание сирены для девушки было непривычно, а потому величать себя подобным образом она не решалась.

\- Гвоздей жареных не хочешь? - ответив Королю таким же самодовольным взглядом, девушка сдернула кристалл с шеи и повертела им перед монархом. Лицо его начинало медленно приобретать весьма экзотичные цвета. - С какой вообще стати я должна отдавать его тебе? Ты, если я помню, тоже магией не владеешь, - Король резко переменился в лице. - Этот камень разбудил меня посреди ночи, привел в какие-то развалины к какой-то статуе. Сам, понимаешь? Да и твои люди, - она указала на Ойру, Боба и Милки, - прекрасно видели, что камушек действует...

\- Как бабка базарная, - уныло пробормотал Сторк. К его же счастью его расслышал только стоящий рядом Финн. Ухмыльнувшись, снайпер помотал головой - страсти то какие. С каждым разом магия Пайпер становилась все более и более сильной, а значит все менее и менее управляемой. Последствия были немного предсказуемы.

В этот раз договорить ей не дал все тот же конусообразный кристалл. Засветился он не так ярко, может, самую яркую вспышку не было видно из-за того, что девушка сжала его в кулаке, но именно это не дало Королю и Пайпер вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Взгляд блондина переменился с озлобленного на удивленный, он нахмурился.

\- Странно, но говорилось, что _оттуда_ придет только одна... - еле слышно прошептал он.

\- Что? - Пайпер подозрительно посмотрела на Короля. Тот, резко дернувшись, затряс головой, мол, ничего-ничего.

Определенно Король что-то знал, возможно, и о Циклонис. Даже Финн, будучи человеком не особо догадливым, прекрасно понимал, что этот тип хранит так много секретов и тайн, что доверять ему полностью нельзя. Кто знает, чем это потом обернется?

На вопрос, почему же монарх не поверил словам своих подчиненных о силах Пайпер, тот лишь раздраженно отмахнулся и прикрыл глаза, состроив страдальческую мордашку.

\- Ну, знаешь, ко мне раз сто на дню приходят всякие личности, которые утверждают, что они - сирены, - Король закатил глаза и схватился за волосы. - А верить фольту, которого привели эти трое, - он кивнул на Ойру, Боба и Милки. - Себе дороже. Эти лисы меня уже несколько раз обманывали, я им не верю.

"Тут то и открылась другая сторона наших приятелей," - заметив, что Боб и Милки как-то усердно перешептываются, а Ойра смущенно отводит взгляд, можно было сделать вывод, что монарх-то правду говорит. Тут-то и стало ясно, что это не система власти такая дурацкая, а подчиненные - идиоты. Ну, с кем не бывает?

Осторожно взяв конусообразный кристалл из рук девушки, Король постучал по нему пальцем, серьезно глядя на Пайпер.

\- Смотри, как бы эта штучка не стала для тебя роковой, - он кинул кристалл обратно и неспешно развернулся, направляясь к трону. Когда же креслице вновь было занято, Король сложил руки на груди и широко зевнул. - Ну, ладно. Рассказывайте, зачем пришли. Вы же все за чем-то приходите, всем что-то от несчастного Короля нужно.

Он наигранно всплакнул.

Дальше инициативу в свои руки взял Эрроу. Начал он, вопреки ожиданием Финна, не издалека, как, например, с объяснения, что за Атмос такой вообще, а с банального: "Война закончилась, военная преступница сбежала сюда. Надо поймать." Глаза остальных членов эскадрильи на лоб полезли. Да разе ж этот пижон поверит?

А он поверил. И на пижона обиделся.

\- Уважительно надо, к старшим то, - он покачал пальчиком и скривил носик. - Я уже духов гонял, когда вы под стол пешком ходили, - а после описания личности Циклонис, удивился. - Императрица, значит? Беглая? Интересно, интересно... - Король потер подбородок и задумчиво покосился на Эдушку. Тот ответил ему многозначительным взглядом, что, однозначно, не могло не привлечь внимание. Вот и доверяй этим людям потом. А ведь они определенно что-то о Циклонис знают.

Хотя вернемся к фразе про возраст, которая не прошла мимо Финна. Король не выглядел старым, на вид ему было около восемнадцати лет, а значит, что он был старше эскадрильи лишь на четыре года. Так какие тут стычки с духами, если Король сам еще ребенок? "Как такого человека на пост лидера вообще выбрали?.." - Финн негодовал. Будучи королем на Вапосе несколько дней (о древние пророчества о попаданцах, горите вы долго и ясно), он познал все "прелести" такой жизни, и прекрасно понимал, что с таким отношением на посту лидера государства долго не протянешь. Либо Король преувеличивал, либо был не совсем тем, за кого себя выдавал.

\- Он? Человек? - Эд страдальчески закатил глаза, чем еще раз вызвал у Финна его невольное сравнение со Сторком. - Я вообще сомневаюсь, что он на свои года выглядит, а ты тут говоришь про его принадлежность к людям. Хотя, - парень постучал по кончику носа, - я не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что наш Король не человек. Мутный он тип. Зато какой король.

Дальше пошли препирательства командира и Короля по поводу того, какая цена будет за помощь в поиске Циклонис. Само собой разумеется, что малой кровью тут все не окупится, но Король требовал слишком много - все кристаллы с корабля, а Пайпер могла дать слишком мало - одну четвертую кристаллов, которую они принесли с собой. Возвращаться несколько дней на корабль за платой, потом опять идти в Фиоко де Неви было бы глупо.

Сторк что-то вставил про то, что они оставили его лапушку на растерзание духам. Кажется, и в этот раз его никто не слушал, а потому пилот продолжил бурчать, что вообще не соглашался на подобную аферу, и что он устал быть нянькой для этой мелюзги.

Последнюю фразу расслышали все, а потому к извечным жалобам Сторка на жизнь прибавились еще и жалобы на то, что он - победитель по жизни. "Ну бывает," - Финн же считал, что подобного рода ситуации - вполне себе обычное дело. Уж он то знает. Таких случаев на его счету было неисчислимое количество.

\- Я и так отдал тебе кристалл Спирали! Куда уж еще меньшая цена?! - истеричным тоном спросил Король. Он сжал в руках подлокотник трона. - В конце концов я тут правитель, а значит я устанавливаю правила!

\- Да мы ради тебя стараемся, козел ты старый, - Финн зашелся в приступе кашля, все больше и больше поражаясь, что их Пайпер, та скромная и милая девочка, вот так вот обращается к лидеру другого мира, который легко может их выгнать. - Если эта ведьма Циклонис начнет нападать на твои владения, став сильнее после того, как ты отказал нам в помощи, я и пальцем не пошевелю, если ты приползешь на коленях ко мне, чтобы попросить прощения!

\- Я и сам прекрасно справлюсь с этой сиреной! - взвизгнул Король. - Не первая, не последняя! Вас легко подчинить, если знать как.

Он с довольной ухмылкой глянул на Эдушку. Тот ничего не ответил, даже не дрогнул, однако в его взгляде читалась такая ненависть и презрение, что Финн, все еще стоявший рядом с ним, с трудом верил, что этот Эд и тот, каким он был минуту назад - совершенно разные люди.

Сторк, которому весь этот балаган успел надоесть, стянул с себя рюкзак и начал рыться в нем, не обращая внимания на крики Короля и Пайпер. Достав оттуда сверток, он осторожно развернул его и с усмешкой кивнул. Выпрямившись, он неспешно подошел к Королю и всучил ему этот предмет.

\- Меняем вашу помощь на это.

"Предметом" оказался злосчастный кубик, который нужно было собрать так, чтобы он оказался целым без единой торчащей детали. Вся прелесть этого кубика заключалась в том, что при "сборке" он преобразовывался в какой-то предмет, причем генерировалось это совершенно случайно. Держался целым кубик лишь несколько секунд - но откуда Королю то это знать?

Финн удивленно раскрыл рот - сей кубик доставил ему множество хлопот на Атмосе, и тогда, вроде бы, Сторк его уничтожил от греха подальше. Пилот, заметив шокированный взгляд снайпера, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Его и раскаленное железо не взяло. На совесть сделали.

Король неодобрительно посмотрел на предмет у себя в руках, а потом осторожно вдвинул пальцем одну деталь внутрь, преобразовывая кубик. Когда в его руках оказалась не игрушка, а гитара, в глазах монарха проснулся неподдельный интерес, а когда гитара вновь превратилась в куб, парень с детским интересом начал собирать игрушку вновь.

Спустя несколько минут он продолжал заниматься этим дальше, уже забыв про то, что рядом находится команда. Сторк, хитро посмотрев на Пайпер, осторожно спросил:

\- Итак, Ваше Высочество, так вы поможете нам за эту вещицу?

\- Да-да, - отмахнулся Король, судя по всему слишком занятый игрой, чтобы обращать внимания на раздражителей. Многозначительно переглянувшись с Эдушкой и злополучной троицей, словно подтвердив факт того, что они слышали это согласие, он обратился к Эдварду.

Все так же ковыряясь с кубом, Король не услышал, как зал опустел.

***

\- А чего он Король игрушек то? - после увиденной сцены этот вопрос требовал подтверждения. Финн, идя наравне с Милки, ковырялся мизинцем в ухе, не особо слушая то, о чем говорят остальные. Ойра и Боб многозначительно переглянулись, словно этот вопрос мучил не только снайпера.

\- Игрушек? Ну... - Ойра смущенно потерла нос. - Есть две теории. Первая, более мрачная, мол, мы все его игрушки, и когда-нибудь он нас всех выкинет, как надоевших кукол. Король, конечно, хороший правитель, но я не думаю, что такие, как он, могут править долго и справедливо.

\- Вторая - он любит игровые приставки, - пробурчал Боб. Милки тихонечко захныкал, бурча себе под нос, что монарх их - полный идиот, и почему именно в это время, когда они служат, он тут правит. Парень вытер платочком лицо.

Повисла неудобная тишина - кажется, второй вариант был все же правдивей. Сверху послышались громкие голоса, принадлежавшие предмету разговора и Эдушке - они опять не поладили. - И так каждый день. На месте Эда я бы давно сбежал от этого идио...

Разбив окно, сверху вылетело что-то тяжелое, упав на голову Бобу. Пока тот валялся на полу, бившись в конвульсиях, Милки успел потыкать его ножнами, глупо хихикая.

\- Так уже пятый раз за неделю, - Ойра шлепнула себя рукой по лицу. - То ли наш Королевич нас подслушивает, то ли это просто карма, - он еще раз ткнул братца и хихикнул.

Однако, на этом выброс тяжелых предметов из окна не закончился, и следом оттуда выскочил Эдушка, уклоняясь от прочего летящего следом хлама. Раздался крикливый голосок Короля:

\- Изыди, я занят!

Мягко приземлившись на землю, не смотря на то, что прыгал он со второго этажа (Финн списал все на силы сирен), парень тяжело отдышался и смахнул со лба пот, достав из кармана какие-то бумажки.

\- А!.. Главное то забыли!.. - он достал из-за уха карандаш и плюхнулся на землю, что-то записав на первом листочке. - У нас контор регистрации нет, город то свободный, но раз вы подали прошение к нашему идиоту-королю, - Эдушка резко нагнулся, увернувшись от вылетевшей из разбитого окна бутылки. - То вам надо бы назвать свои имена, ну и, конечно же, возраст.

Когда взгляд парня остановился на Радарре, он удивленно переглянулся с Бобом и Милки, а стоявшая впереди Ойра с радостным криком: "Собачка!" , словно не видела его раньше, кинулась гладить второго пилота. Тот, впрочем, был совсем не против и довольно урчал.

Узнав, что большей части команды не больше 14 лет (кроме Сторка, который вновь пожаловался, что работает тут нянькой), Эдушка удивлено вскинул бровь, но ничего по этому поводу не сказал. Ойра тихо шепнула Бобу, что детишки выглядят гораздо старше своего возраста, тот лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Война меняет людей.

Встав и убрав документы в поясную сумку, Эдушка призывно махнул рукой и направился к дверям. Сейчас команда находилась во внутреннем дворике королевского дворца, по крайней мере так Ойра обозвала это небольшое строение, где жил Король. Здание было двухэтажным, выполненным аккуратно. Все стены были выкрашены в светло-бежевый, практически белый, цвет, крыши были выполнены из бурой черепицы. Дорожки во дворе были узкими, состоявшими из сложенных рядом камней, все вели к определенным дверям, выходившим во двор.

Когда Эдвард открыл дверь, ведущую прочь со двора, он широко развел руки и радостно объявил:

\- Мы рады видеть вас в нашем городе!

Увиденное поразило всех...


	6. Господин Горгон

Будучи выходцем из старого поселения на терре Уоллоп, где царили старые традиции, а новшества воспринимались как что-то странное и ненормальное, Джанко привык видеть поселения небольшими и уютными. Дома там были не выше двух этажей, стояли далеко друг от друга, окруженные садиками. Мир, уют, покой. На Уоллопе, не смотря на войну, было мирно и тихо, а жизнь там текла неспешно и сонливо.

Фиоко де Неви оказалась полной противоположностью его маленькой родины.

Город оказался намного больше, чем кто-либо предполагал. Он был не просто большим, он был огромен, Фиоко де Неви походил на один большой муравейник, где вовсю кипела жизнь. Людей тут было так много, что рябило в глазах, они были везде: на дорогах, на крышах домов, даже на оборонительных стенах. Сам город напоминал чашу по своему строению, по крайней мере так показалось Джанко, когда он увидел это великолепие. Центр города, где как раз находилась величественная цитадель, находился ниже всего по уровню, чем ближе город шел к стенам или горам, тем выше он поднимался. Даже на стенах были дома, но они были настолько маленькими, что просто терялись на фоне остального города. На подножьях гор, где город уже кончался, дома тоже были, однако все они значительно отличались от тех, что находились в центре города, и напоминали больше деревенские постройки.

Фиоко де Неви походил на один большой орган, который жил своей жизнью, пульсировал каждую секунду. Казалось, что кто-то просто пошутил и запихнул в эту чашу все, что мог увидеть: в городе соседствовали самые разнообразные здания, начиная от огромных небоскребов и заканчивая маленькими бараками. Практически на каждом здании висело по несколько рекламных щитов, мигавших и переливающихся самыми разнообразными цветами. Множество проводов тянулось прямо к цитадели, на зданиях было бесчисленное количество антенн.

Дорожная сеть этого города была запутанной, словно ее делали уже после постройки домов и сделали там, где было место. Через город протекала огромная река, уходившая куда-то за горы.

Зрелище поражало. А учитывая, что вокруг этого не спящего города была мертвая пустошь, было еще поразительней. Неужели какие-то там духи, о которых говорили местные, могли загнать людей сюда? Разве местные жители на могут справиться с тварями, которые атакуют их?.. Джанко сомневался, что нападения происходили так уж часто - удалось же эскадрилье добраться до города невредимыми, даже когда духи неподалеку были, так в чем же тут проблема?

Но потом механик углядел довольно интересную деталь - тут практически не было зелени. Может, именно из-за этого духи и злятся?.. Впрочем, этот вопрос его практически не интересовал, гораздо интересней было осмотреть город, узнать, что же такое Дальняя Сторона. В конце концов они впервые в этом мире, надо бы и разнюхать.

Эдвард тихо засмеялся, увидев реакцию ребят на город. Переглянувшись с Бобом и Милки, он насмешливо глянул на команду еще раз.

\- Все они так реагируют...

\- А вы что, нам типа тут все покажите? - Финн резко повернулся к Эдушке. Тот раздраженно фыркнул и отмахнулся.

\- Ага, конечно, экскурсию еще вам проведу. Я, между прочим, помощник Его Величества, - важно заявил он, ткнув себя в грудь. - С какой стати я должен помогать первым встре...

\- Мы покажем, - торопливо сказала Ойра, перебивая Эдушку. Она грозно сверкнула глазами, смотря на парня, а потом вновь повернулась к Финну с милой добродушной улыбкой. - Когда хотите начать? И откуда?

Тут, конечно, стоило поразмыслить. Город хотелось осмотреть сверху донизу, да и конкретных локаций они тут не знали, так что ответить Ойре откуда именно они хотят начать - тяжеловато. Вмешался Сторк.

\- Нам бы... того, корабль забрать, - он кивком указал на стены. - А то он там остался, а это нехорошо, корабли просто так оставлять.

\- Чтобы забрать его, нам нужно показать, где он находится, - Эдушка громко зевнул и мельком глянул на Сторка, явно недовольного такой реакцией. Он же им про свою птичку говорит, про свою лапушку, а он зевает. - Если ты отведешь нас к кораблю, то пожалуйста.

\- Ну тогда мы тоже пойдем, - бросил Эрроу. Сторк отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Смысл? Останьтесь здесь, в конце концов если сожрут одного меня, будет не так ужасно... - у него дернулся глаз, что явно выдавало то, что идти ему не хотелось, но надо было. В конце концов это его лапушка! - Эй, как там тебя, помощничек, уж поведай мне, что да как, а вы, - он указал на команду. - Пока погуляйте тут. Через несколько дней я вернусь. С лапушкой.

Отправлять Сторка в неизвестные края в компании незнакомых людей никому не хотелось, однако пилот говорил дело - если он отправился только с людьми Короля, то при нападении духов вероятность больших потерь уменьшится в несколько раз. Сторк не раз выкарабкивался из сложнейших ситуаций, так что удрать одному от темной твари, которыми тут пугали каждого прохожего, ему было бы легче.

Шутливо отдав честь, пилот поудобней перекинул мешок через плечо и бросил взгляд на Эдушку, словно зовя за собой. Встрепенувшись, Эдвард последовал за Сторком, но перед тем, как войти обратно в ворота, он сердито посмотрел на Ойру, Боба и Милки, словно наказывая им - не шалить. Милки радостно рассмеялся и закивал.

Дверь за Сторком и Эдом закрылась. наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь городским шумом на фоне. Шмыгнув носом, Ойра смущенно покраснела и начала теребить пуговку на форме, не решаясь посмотреть на команду.

\- А вас прямо к "Авроре" вести? - прервал тишину Милки. Команда недоуменно переглянулась, не совсем понимая, о чем говорит блондин. Тот, увидев смущение ребят, нервно икнул и потер рукой затылок. - Ну, общество фольтов.

\- Да, кстати, стоило бы заглянуть в "Аврору", - тихо пробормотал Боб, не поднимая глаз. Милки, непонимающе посмотрев на брата, пожал плечами и махнул рукой, призывая идти за собой.

\- Идемте! На месте все расскажем!

"Общество фольтов?" - Джанко удивленно переглянулся с Финном и последовал за Милки. - "Выходит, мы не первые люди из Атмоса, кто оказался тут, были и другие?" Хотя, в общем то, механик догадывался об этом ранее. Тот факт, что Король и его подчиненные спокойно отнеслись к новости о том, что эскадрилья прибыла с другой стороны планеты, то, что они даже не расспрашивали ни о чем, а согласились помочь за какую-то игрушку (хотя Джанко был уверен, что именно из-за этого дурного качества Король и получил свою кличку) - все это прямо говорило об осведомленности местных жителей. И само название "фольты" уже говорило о том, что в Фиоко де Неви живут люди из родного Атмоса, который эскадрилья покинула несколько дней назад.

Если честно, плевать Джанко хотел на поиски Циклонис, его самым заветным желание было вернуться домой, на свою родную терру, отдохнуть и начать заниматься домашним хозяйством. Домашний бизнес все еще ждал его. И пускай он опозорил свой клан, когда столкнулся со старейшиной во взглядах, когда чуть не убил его - это было во время войны, а что было во время войны в это время и остается.

Идя позади всех, Джанко заметил, что Ойра и Пайпер о чем-то тихо перешептываются, а последняя крепко сжимает в руках кристалл Спирали, отданный ей Королем. Тема их разговора была ему мало интересно, он вяло поинтересовался у Финна, о чем болтают девушки. Блондин встрепенулся.

\- О сиренах каких-то, - снайпер пожал плечами. - Ну ты помнишь, этот идиот Король... - он запнулся и резко оглянулся, словно проверяя, не летит ли в него что-нибудь из дворца. Однако все было тихо. - Ну так вот, этот Король говорил что-то о сиренах. Я так не особо понял, что это такое, но наверно очень важно, раз Пайпер их силой владеет.

\- Узы это... - рассеянно пробормотал Джанко, смотря перед собой. Финн вновь пожал плечами и начал говорить с Эрроу, однако тема их разговора была Джанко еще менее интересна. Он напряженно обдумывал происходящее вокруг.

Неужели они так легко смогли получить поддержку от местного правителя? А не ловушка ли это от Циклонис, уж не подставная ли фигура этот Король? Однако Ойра и остальные говорили, что Король правит долго, значит он точно не наместник бывшей императрицы. Но вдруг она пришла сюда раньше и заключила контракт с местными? А сейчас команду ведут на собственную погибель. Мало ли, что это за общество "Аврора" такое.

Дорожка, идущая вниз от дворца Короля резко закончилась на широком полустанке. Вокруг стояли невысокие домишки с аккуратными крышами, выполненными из рыжей черепицы, окружая данное место. Рядом шла железная дорога.

Если честно, то раньше Джанко никогда не видел ничего подобного, хотя в шахтах Циклонии были похожие рельсы, они мало походили на местные пути. Местная железная дорога шла под углом вниз, по ней ходили небольшие трамвайчики. Когда один из таких остановился на полустанке, радостно прозвенев, Милки зашел туда и позвал остальных.

Когда все расселись, вагончик тронулся и неспешно поплыл вниз. Вокруг проносились пейзажи, увиденные еще около дворца Короля, однако сейчас они мало интересовали Джанко, его внимание было устремлено на Милки, который обещал им рассказать про все-все, что интересовало команду.

\- Так что за "Аврора"? - недовольно поинтересовалась Пайпер. Милки, важно скрестив руки на груди, кашлянул, призывая внимание говоривших в этот момент. Этими людишками были Боб и Ойра, однако они лишь отмахнулись от братца и продолжили болтовню.

\- Общество "Аврора" - небольшая группа фольтов, которая помогает всем новоприбывшим обосноваться в городе, - Милки лукаво сверкнул глазами. - Если вы думали, что вы первые фольты в нашем городе, то вы ошиблись - до вас уже было множество прибывших с той стороны людей. Говорят, наш Король сам ведет род от потомка фольта и местного жителя, однако это лишь сплетни... - он почесал затылок. - Ну, в общем то и все.

Повисла тишина, прерванная неуверенным голосом Эрроу.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- В каком плане? - Милки наклонил голову набок.

\- Как будто мы и так не поняли, кто члены этого общества, и что фольты тут были до нас, - лениво отозвался Финн, потягиваясь.- Ты бы конкретно поведал нам, кто члены, кто там лидер, чем конкретно занимаются... А не общую информацию. Ты что-то скрываешь? - он приподнялся на месте, подозрительно смотря на Милки. Тот нервно засмеялся и оттянул ворот рубашки. - Скрываешь, да? Скрываешь же!

Парень промолчал. Боб что-то промямлил и тут же отвернулся, а Ойра вновь принялась усердно протирать очки, словно не замечая ничего вокруг. Стало ясно, что о таинственном обществе ребята узнают на месте, до этого им ничего не расскажут.

Джанко поежился - все это сопровождение больше походило на конвой, нежели на прогулку по городу. Неужели с ними собираются что-то сделать, как с людьми из иного мира? В конце концов это странно, что они так явились, а им ничего толком не сказали и даже согласились помочь. Подняв глаза на ребят, Джанко убедился, что это тревожит не его одного: Пайпер сидела, сложив руки на коленях, она была бледнее обычного, однако Джанко отметил, что это может быть побочным эффектом от использования Спирали; Эрроу постоянно оглядывался, стараясь выискать глазами что-то в том лабиринте, куда их завели Милки и остальные; Радарр беспокойно подвывал; Финн, однако, выглядел спокойней обычного. Он лениво разглядывал пейзажи, проносящиеся за окнами, остальное его словно не волновало. Механик лишь поразился этому спокойствию. Уж их снайпер, обычно самый эмоциональный, не стал бы себя вести подобным образом. Как будто его подменили.

Финн лениво потянулся и мельком покосился на Ойру, сидящую рядом с ним. Девушка чувствовала себя явно неудобно, но молчала. Тут то Джанко и понял. "Ага, перед девушкой выпендривается. Что ж, это все тот же старый добрый Финн. Это однозначно радует."

Впереди загудел звоночек, и вагончик плавно остановился. Высунувшись из окна, Джанко увидел, что на маленьким светофоре зажегся красный огонек. Мимо, по путям, идущим перпендикулярно тем, по которым ехал вагончик с ребят, проехал другой трамвайчик, битком набитый пассажирами. Джанко успел увидеть маленькую девочку с короткими каштановыми волосами, которая радостно и удивленно загудела, увидев команду и трех служителей Короля.

Когда трамвай прошел, на светофоре зажглась зеленая лампочка, и вагон тронулся дальше. Джанко все еще смотрел в ту сторону, где скрылся другой поезд, думая о том ребенке, которого увидел. В е взгляде не было страха, будь Джанко на ее месте, он бы испугался - в конце концов мало ли, что можно ожидать от людей с другой стороны планеты? Тем более они выглядят совершенно не так, как обычные люди здесь.

Однако, стоило им заехать за угол, как внимание Джанко переключилось на другой объект. Им была городская площадь, в центре которой стоял огромный фонтан. Само это сооружение было выполнено в виде статуи некоего существа, напоминавшего женщину с крыльями стрекозы. Статуя возносила руки вверх, а в ее руках лежал небольшой шарик, откуда и текла вода.

\- Промать, - буркнул Боб, хмуро смотря на статую. Однако не она заинтересовала Джанко, а люди вокруг. Именно в этот момент он понял, что в этом мире множество рас, куда уж их Атмосу с его, казалось бы, разнообразным населением.

Первым он заметил стайку молоденьких девушек, стоящих рядом со статуей. Они держали в руках букеты с цветами и что-то напевали, их голоса было слышно даже в вагончике. Главным их отличием было две пары рук, по две конечности на каждой стороне. Вторая примечательная черта - рога на голове. Они были прямыми, белыми, росли параллельно друг другу.

\- Хорны, - тихо проговорила Ойра, теребя в руках край курточки. Она судорожно сглотнула. - Приносят хвалу Проматери. Считают, что если будут это делать, то духи перестанут гневаться, и мы сможем выйти за стены со спокойной душой. Правда я в это не верю...

Тогда то Джанко и углядел маленькие белые рожки на голове девушки. Видимо, из-за своих взглядов Ойра и не танцевала с остальными на центральной площади. Боб вновь что-то проворчал и отвернулся в сторону, Милки грустно вздохнул.

\- Скоро отправимся за стену...

Повисла напряженная стена. Эрроу, сидящий ближе всех к Бобу, осторожно поинтересовался у него, зачем они ходят за стену. Тот встрепенулся и как-то странно посмотрел на мальчишку.

\- Ну знаешь... Если мы доберемся до логова Проматери, то сможем упросить ее перестать насылать на нас духов, - он почесал затылок и хмыкнул. - Правда вот никто не знает, где она обитает, да и как сейчас выглядит.

\- А та статуя на площади? - с сомнением спросил Эрроу. Боб покачал головой.

\- Таковой Промать была много лет назад, когда духи еще не нападали на нас. Говорят, после окончания жизненного цикла она меняет тело на новое. Неизвестно, кем она родилась сейчас, - Боб прикусил губу. - Возможно, она скрывается где-то в городе и посылает духов на нас... Хотя это нелогично! Она же и себя подвергает опасности, как обезумевшие твари разберут, кто из огромной толпы людей - их хозяйка?

Джанко ненароком вспомнил Короля, который вел себя довольно странным образом. Как только он озвучил эту мысль, механик был одарен тремя недовольными взглядами местных жителей. Ойра возмущенно вздернула носик.

\- Король не такой! Промать.. ну... - она развела руки. - Она богиня. Королева духов. Мы бы узнали ее с первого взгляда, если бы она вселилась в тело нашего Короля.

\- Этот олух попросту не может быть ду... - договорить Боб не успел. Вагончик подпрыгнул, и солдат ударился головой о поручень. Зашипев, он начал тереть макушку, а Милки рядом философски изрек:

\- Это карма. Не будешь о господине грубо отзываться.

\- Чтоб ему там... - погрозил кулаком в пустоту Боб. Однако Джанко благополучно прослушал мимо ушей все то, что было сказано ранее. Он все еще всматривался в толпу, выискивая что-то необычное. Перечислить все то, что он увидел было бы невозможно, но запомнились ему лишь некоторые личности.

Первым делом был замечен огромный волк, стоящий на задних лапах в одежде, больше напоминавшей доспехи. По словам Милки, эта раса называлась вулфинийцам, жили они в горной части Фиоко де Неви, а так же за стенами. Но это были уже дикие племена, и городские жители с ними не связывались.

На площади были такие же человекоподобные коты, Джанко успел увидеть даже оленя. "Гато и сержи, последние - злой народец, однако," - тихо проворчал Боб. В ответ Джанко лишь пожал плечами - об этих расах он ничего не знал, а потому возразить не мог.

Девушка с фиолетовой кожей и с голубыми полосками на ней не привлекла бы внимания механика, если бы не держала в руках световую сферу. Это было похоже на силу Уз, правда гораздо слабее, да и выглядело это несколько иначе. Глаза у этой дамочки были полностью белыми, без зрачков.

\- Аврорийцы! - торжественно произнес Милки. Финн фыркнул.

\- А не они ли основали ваше общество, а?

Не успел Милки ответить, как его перебила Ойра, важно качая головой.

\- Они помогали. Точно-точно вам говорю, у меня знакомый с одной аврорийкой работал. Они вроде могут почувствовать, где открылся портал, откуда выкинуло фольта. Их силы напоминают силы сирен, однако они... скажем, силы аврорийцев зависят от природы, а силы сирен - нет.

Дальше шли нудные объяснения о том, что аврорийцы тесно связаны с природой, да и вообще по большей части живут за стенами, но Джанко дальше не слушал. Он смотрел на эту разномастную толпу и поражался увиденному.

Помимо всего прочего Джанко успел увидеть человека с кошачьими ушами, а так же парня с черным длинным хвостом с кисточкой на конце. Воистину, Фиоко де Неви поражал разнообразием.

Остальных же Джанко рассмотреть не успел - центральная площадь скрылась за домами. Все то время, пока они ехали до общества "Аврора", механик обдумывал увиденное. Не смотря на то, что Атмос и Дальняя Сторона располагались на одной планете, эти два мира были совершенно разными. Неужели раньше они и правда существовали вместе, или это лишь сказки?

Когда вагончик остановился, Боб и Милки вскочили со своих мест. Старший брат поспешил к двери и открыл ее, пропуская девушек вперед. Ойра спустилась первой. Оглянувшись, она беспокойно потопталась на месте и обратилась к младшему братцу:

\- Ну где он?! Каждый раз опаздывает!

\- Не шуми, - огрызнулся Боб. Джанко, выйдя следом за Эрроу, прищурился и прикрыл глаза рукой - солнце в городе было ярким. Было достаточно душно. "Надеюсь, в здании будет холодней..." - смахнув пот со лба, вздохнул механик.

Пайпер вышла прямо за Джанко. Девушка восхищенно выдохнула, осмотрев местность вокруг. Вагончик остановился на полустанке, который окружали невысокие домишки. Ничего необычного или того, что могло напоминать здание общества "Аврора".

Она неровно наступила на последнюю ступеньку и поскользнулась, громко взвизгнув. Если бы не Эрроу, в один момент оказавшийся рядом с ней, девушка бы рухнула на рельсы. А черт его знает, опасны эти рельсы или нет, лучше не рисковать. Сжав руку своего лидера, Пайпер густо покраснела и тихо пробормотала себе под нос:

\- Спасибо.

Эрроу лишь усмехнулся. Смотря на эту сцену, Ойра тихонько взвыла и обиженно пихнула стоящего рядом Боба. Эти двое многозначительно переглянулись, рыжий отмахнулся от девушки и буркнул:

\- Потом, потом. Не при посторонних.

\- Ты всегда так говоришь. Всегда. Уже несколько лет... - заметив удивленные взгляды остальных, особенно Милки, девушка резко замолчала и тихонько пискнула, прикрыв руками лицо. Боб резко вытянулся по струнке и посмотрел куда-то вперед, однако сделал он это не вовсе из-за слов Ойры или внимания остальных, а из-за прихода того человека, которого они ожидали на этом полустанке.

Резко обернувшись, Джанко увидел перед собой двух высоких крепких мужчин, перед которыми стояла милая миниатюрная девушка. Она была не выше Ойры, у этой миленькой девчушки был острый подбородок, короткие каштановые волосы, торчащие во все стороны, и узкие золотистые глаза. На мгновение Джанко показалось, что зрачки у девушки узкие, словно у змеи, однако через мгновение это наваждение рассеялось. Одета она была в легкую оранжевую куртку, одетую поверх светло-бежевой толстовки с капюшоном, через грудь тянулось куча ремешков, на которых висели всяческие колбочки. На голове у девушки красовались очки.

Такие Джанко использовал во время полетов. Неужели эта девчушка и была тем лидером организации "Аврора", неужели она и есть тот человек, к которому ведут их Боб, Милки и Ойра?..

Девушка кашлянула в кулак. Милки, Боб и Ойра вытянулись по струнке и отдали честь, громко гаркнув:

\- Здравствуйте, господин Горгон!

\- Ну, ну, спокойней, - отмахнулась девушка, рассматривая ногти. Она рассеянно посмотрела на эскадрилью, задержав свой взгляд на Пайпер, а потом перевела его на троицу. - Это те ребята, о которых мне говорил наш дорогой принц?

Боб сглотнул и кивнул, стараясь не смотреть в глаза девушке. Горгон с улыбкой посмотрела на ребят, а потом перевела взгляд на эскадрилью, рассматривая каждого по отдельности. В этот раз Пайпер заинтересовала ее мало, зато Джанко вызвал более оживленную реакцию. В глазах Горгон читалось любопытство, она приподнялась на носочках и коснулась пальцем носа механика. Пока Джанко обдумывал это событие, Горгон, отойдя в сторону, шутливо отдала честь и наклонилась вперед.

В отличие от тех моментов, когда она бросалась короткими фразами, голос этой барышни звучал совершенно иначе, он был чуть хрипловатым, да и вообще на женский мало чем походил.

\- Меня зовут Горгон, - хитрый взгляд ее метался из стороны в сторону. Наконец она задержала свое внимание на Пайпер. Навигатор поежилась, подобного рода внимание ей не нравилось, но ничего не поделаешь. - Я - основатель организации "Аврора", ее хозяин. Эти ребятки вам уже рассказали про занятие нашего общества? Да? Отлично, - она потерла руки. - Ну, тогда пройдемте за мной, я покажу вам все, расскажу... Как и полагается... За мной! - она развернулась.

\- Да, сэр! - гаркнул Боб. Финн, стоявший впереди всех, резко нахмурился.

\- Сэр? Так ты парень что ли, а не девушка? - он с иронией смотрел на Горгон. Тот замер и медленно повернул голову назад, он казался спокойным, но его взгляд выдавал все эмоции - обида, злобу и еще что-то вроде усталости. Судя по всему Финн был не первым, кто принял несчастного за девушку.

Ойра и Милки сзади жестами показывали, что лучше бы снайпер эту тему не начинал, ибо основатель общества был личностью обидчивой. Вздохнув, Горгон лишь устало отмахнулся и направился в сторону ворот, откуда пришел. Мужчины, с которыми он пришел, многозначительно переглянулись и усмехнулись, направившись за своим боссом.

Ойра, подскочив к Финну, отвесила ему легкой подзатыльник и судорожно зашептала:

\- Ты что! Тебе повезло, обычно господин Горгон в таких случаях голову быстро отрубает при помощи своих штучек!

\- Каких штучек? - не понял Финн. Ойра закатила глаза. - Он типа сирены что ли?

\- Не знаю я... Мне лишь рассказывали... - засмущалась девушка. - Говорят, что он голову одним движением может отрубить... В общем, лучше его не злить. Серьезно.

"Тоже чудной какой-то, как и этот Король", - Джанко поднял глаза на поместье монарха, которое еле-еле виднелось с полустанка. Он поспешил за остальными, стараясь не отставать и не потеряться по пути. Город большой, запутанный - потеряться тут легко.

Горгон уверенно шагал вперед, не сбавляя темпа. Когда эскадрилья, и так измученная войной, походом до Фиоко де Неви, уже выбилась из сил, парень резко остановился около невзрачной металлической двери.

Они стояли около небольшого двухэтажного домика с покатой крышей. На первом этаже, помимо дверей и окон, так же присутствовал вход в помещение, механик мельком углядел, что там сидело несколько человек. Табличка над дверью в это помещение гласила: "У Мисато". "Они что, бар и общество фольтов совместили?!"

Отворив дверь, Горгон зашел внутрь, махнув рукой, приглашая остальных внутрь. Ойра, Боб и Милки остались снаружи, сославшись на то, что их туда не пустят - организация Горгона не подчинялась Королю.

Внутри оказалось темно. Что-то щелкнуло, и на потолке начали зажигаться лампы. Они не были яркими, однако после нескольких минут в темноте их свет оказался поражающим. Пришлось закрыть глаза и постараться привыкнуть к освещению. Моргнув несколько раз, Джанко начал различать расплывчатые силуэты впереди. Горгон, его парни, эскадрилья... и кто-то еще, чей силуэт был смутно знаком Джанко.

А когда раздался голос, сомнений не осталось. Это был точно он, тот человек, из-за которого команда пережила кучу опаснейших моментов в своей жизни и чуть не погибла в Закрытом городе и на терре Акванос, стараясь закрыть проход.

\- Так, так, так, какие люди!..

Перед ними стоял никто иной, как Доминик.


	7. Пытаться вернуть нельзя того, что взяла земля

Когда мимо нее пробежали пушистые облачка с черными усами на двух куриных лапках - она была спокойна. Когда мимо пронеслось нечто, напоминающее извивающийся конус, на донышке которого находилось лицо с цветастыми глазами, которые вращались в бешеном темпе - она все еще была спокойна. Даже когда мимо пронеслась девица на коне в красном одеянии длинными рукавами, вместо головы которой была свечка, она умудрялась оставаться спокойной.

Однако одного она вынести не могла. И предмет ее раздражения, прекрасно зная, что он порядком достал ее, все время летел рядом, стараясь не отставать. И все время болтал. Без умолку. "Убиться можно!"

\- Не строй из себя высокомерную принцессу. У тебя плохо получается.

Попав на Дальнюю Сторону, Циклонис крепко усвоила одно - мир духов был совершенно не таким, каким его описывали в книгах, что она нашла в библиотеке своей бабки. Здесь не было тех чудес, которые обещали, здесь было лишь безумие, отразившееся на окружающем мире - в одно мгновение обычная речка превратилась в потом молока, деревья вокруг начали давать вместо плодов кексы и пирожки.

\- Чарли постаралась, - пробормотал попутчик.

Здесь не было духов-помощников, лишь странные создания... ну, и да, один дух все таки был. И в данный момент Циклонис ненавидела его больше всего на свете.

Он называл себя Йегерем. В отличие от остальных существ своего мира, он выглядел вполне себе по-человечески. С виду это был обычный мужчина лет тридцати с растрепанными белыми волосами и козлиной бородкой. Одет он был в кожаную куртку на голе тело и в потрепанные бриджи. Отсутствие обуви его явно не смущало - дух буквально летал вокруг Циклонис, выделывая такие пируэты, от которых начинала кружиться голова.

Но, конечно же, главной примечательной чертой у этого духа были рога. Самые настоящие оленьи рога, конечно они были гораздо меньше в размере, но внушительности не потеряли. Дух, продолжая болтать с девушкой, лежал в воздухе, закинув руки за голову, и неспешно плыл за ней.

\- Может скажешь что-нибудь? - Циклонис проигнорировала очередную попытку Йегеря заговорить с ней. В книге было сказано, что лучше с этими тварями не разговаривать, они могут обмануть или обидеться на что-то, что вроде не несло оскорбления. - Эй! Девочка! - Йегерь решил действовать иначе. - Тебе нравится хаос? Это я тут постарался, правда-правда.

Тут Циклонис не выдержала. Еще одно слово - и она врежет этому парню. Прямо в глаз. Пушистые облачка с усами, все еще сновавшие рядом, беспокойно зашелестели и окружили девушку и духа. Никакой опасности они не несли, Циклонис даже нравились эти малютки, однако их писк несколько раздражал.

\- Ты же сказал, что весь этот хаос устроила некая Чарли! - девушка раздраженно зарычала, поражаясь идиотизму этого духа. Сам попался на лжи. Йегерь ничуть не приуныл.

\- А вот ты мне и ответила.

\- Да пошел ты, - Циклонис развернулась и направилась прочь, протискиваясь между облачков. У нее не было ни малейшего желания разговаривать с этим чудным духом, который устраивает хаос вокруг. Или утверждает, что устраивает. Ей вообще это не было интересно, единственной задачей Циклонис сейчас было просто взять и отдохнуть.

Сейчас местность вокруг вновь приобрела более-менее нормальный вид. Она шла среди высоких холмов, на склонах которых росли многочисленные ивы, делавшие проходы между возвышениями более сказочными. Трава под ногами приятно щекотала - Циклонис давно избавилась от сапог, обувь только мешала и натирала ноги. Вокруг не было ни души - не птиц, не насекомых. Лишь надоедливый Йегерь под боком.

Циклонис прекрасно понимала, что лучше наладить дружественные отношения с этим духом хаоса. К цитадели она не пойдет - там опасно, там люди, там могут быть Ястребы. С духами ей было гораздо спокойней, они хотя бы просто убьют ее, а не посадят на цепь.

Не смотря на падение империи, девушка чувствовала себя великолепно. Никогда она еще не ощущала себя такой свободной, впервые ее ничто не тяготило. Империи нет, нет войны, нет никаких обязанностей! Теперь она свободна, словно ветер, вольна делать все, что пожелает.

Хотя это же и терзало душу. Обида за то, что ее империя пала. Она захватила Атмос, а ее одолели какие-то глупые детишки, ее сверстники. Она не успела так много... Ее презирают, в том мире не осталось никого, кто бы остался ей верен.

А единственного человека, который был предан ей до самого конца, она убила собственными руками. Остановившись под одним из причудливых деревьев, Циклонис отстраненно посмотрела вперед, а потом перевела взгляд на свои руки.

Она сама. Своими руками. Убила единственного дорогого ей человека.

Ей хотелось плакать? Да. Ас был тем, кто защищал ее с самого ее детства, был всегда рядом, он никогда не делал попытки предать ее или возразить ей. Лишь в последние дни, когда Циклонис и вправду обезумела от власти, этого пьянящего чувства, он попытался остановить ее... Но разве она послушала?

Циклонис винила себя. Винила свою зависть. У нее никогда не было друзей, таковым она считала лишь Аса, но разве мужчина видел в ней того же, кого и она в нем? Для него она была императрицей, той, кого старуха приказала охранять. Старуха... ее бабка, не сделавшая ровным счетом ничего, но продержавшаяся на троне черти сколько лет.

Она позавидовала силе Пайпер и Эрроу, хотела наделить такой же и своего верного пса... А он умер. Рассыпался в пыль буквально у нее на глазах. Он назвал ее ведьмой.

Циклонис любила его всем сердцем, а он назвал ее ведьмой и ушел. По ее вине.

На ладони капнуло что-то. Зрение помутнело.

\- Что это?.. Я.. я плачу? - девушка начала тереть руками глаза, стараясь стереть соляные дорожки. Она начала мотать головой. - Нет, нет, нет! Не может этого быть! Я никогда раньше не плакала! Это так глупо, я же императрица, черт подери! Я не должна плакать!

Йегерь рядом состроил недовольную мину и подлетел к девушке, положив руки к ней на плечи. Он глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, замолкая на несколько минут. Девушка молчала, опустив голову вниз - она не понимала, что Йегерь делает, однако перечить духу было бы глупо. Этот странный парень наверняка знает, что делает. Да и ей было все равно, в этот момент.

Йегерь, приоткрыв один глаз, хитро глянул на Циклонис и ехидно спросил:

\- Кто этот парень?

\- Какой парень? - Циклонис рассеянно посмотрела на духа. Опять он загадками говорит. Йегерь рассмеялся и постучал пальцем по лбу девушки, отлетая в сторону.

\- Ну, тот, о котором ты скорбишь. Черноволосый. Забавный такой, - дух поковырялся пальцем в зубах, отвлеченно смотря в сторону. - Жаль, правда, мертвый.

\- Ты просмотрел мои воспоминания?! - воскликнула девушка, краснея то ли от злобы, то ли от смущения. Циклонис была не просто зла. Воспоминания - самое сокровенное, а этот вонючий душок залез в ее голову и промотал ее воспоминания, словно фильм. Ему то легко говорить, он дух, он вечен! Потеряет кого-нибудь - ну и ладно, новых приятелей найдет. А Циклонис так не могла. - Да как ты посмел, извращенец чертов?! - она замахнулась, собираясь ударить Йегеря в лицо. Тот с легкостью схватил ее за руку, остановив, и с ухмылкой посмотрел девушке в глаза. В его взгляде мелькнул озорной огонек.

\- Я - один из древнейших духов. Я видел гибель первого обличья Проматери. Прочитать чьи-то воспоминания для меня - легче легкого. И что значит "посмел"? Захотел - сделал, какая-то там девочка мне не указ, - он зевнул, не скрывая своей скуки. Отвернувшись, он мягко приземлился на землю и неспешно отошел в сторону, не оборачиваясь. - Ты ребенок, тебе можно плакать. Не вижу в этом ничего дурного. Что естественно, то небезобразно, - он оглянулся и с усмешкой глянул на девушку.

Та недоверчиво посмотрела на Йегеря и покачала головой. С чего ей ему верить? Может в его словах и была доля истины, но... Черт подери, с каких пор она верит духам?! Даже Оракул, пытавшаяся остановить ее, не смогла переубедить девушку, так с какой стати она будет следовать советам этого старого духа? Ну и пускай он застал эту некую Промать, ей то что? Оракул, может быть, существовала еще дольше, чем этот идиот, и ничего.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - девушка раздраженно отмахнулась, вытирая остатки слез. И куда делась ее уверенность в себе? Раньше она не была так подвластна эмоциям. - Совсем не понимаешь. Вы, духи, живете совершенно иначе, нежели мы, люди. У вас иные взгляды на жизнь, ты вот, например, живешь уже кучу лет. Но даже твой огромный опыт не даст тебе понять, что же меня тревожит. Все потому, что у людей и духов совершенно разные ценности и взгляды на жизнь.

Природа этих существ была непонятна. В книгах толком ничего не объяснялось - возможно, до становления духами, эти твари были обычными людьми или представителями других разумных рас, а может они были такими с самого начала. Спрашивать у Йегеря об этом было как минимум нелогично - в конце концов, проведя с ним пару часов, Циклонис поняла, что он не станет отвечать на ее вопросы честно, не пытаясь не увиливать. Такой уж он был... странный.

Истинный дух хаоса. Может, все таки эти иллюзии вокруг были сотворены не некой Чарли, а именно им, Йегерем?

С какой стати он таскается за ней?

Девушка развернулась и направилась прочь, преследуемая кучкой усатых шариков, что пищали без остановки. Йегерь летел следом, продолжая смотреть на Циклонис со скучающим видом и всячески показывать ей, как же ему невесело. "Солидный дух... А ведет себя, как полный придурок..." - захотелось ударить этого идиота жезлом по голове. Авось сработает.

\- Почему ты против моего присутствия рядом, но не против их компании? - Йегерь указал на группу пушистых духов. Те возмущенно запищали, окружив Циклонис и прижавшись к ней со всех сторон. Девушка еле сдержала улыбку - в конце концов, не умилиться этим существам было невозможно. Погладив одного духа по голове, она надменно глянула на Йегеря.

\- Они молчат, в отличие от тебя. Они не донимают меня вопросами, на которые я не хотела бы отвечать. Да и в конце концов, они намного милее, чем ты.

\- Как грубо, - обиженно воскликнул дух, вскинув голову и закатив глаза в трагической манере. - Я то к тебе со всей душой, а ты... Ты... Эти душки - лишь фракция Чарли, а вот я - солидный дух-одиночка, не зависящий ни от кого. Они уйдут от тебя, как только их хозяйка подаст им сигнал, а я могу странствовать с тобой сколько захочу. Я могу говорить, а им такая способность не дана. Понимаешь, да? С кем тебе выгодней будет идти?

\- Почему ты навязываешься ко мне? - Циклонис раздраженно сверкнула глазами. Йегерь пожал плечами.

\- Просто мне интересно. Я редко встречал таких людей, - он задумчиво помусолил бородку. - Да и тем более мне никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с теми, кто мог убивать при помощи кристаллов... Ты же фольт, среди вас не бывает сирен. Как ты смогла провернуть такое?.. - он схватился за голову, продолжая летать вокруг. - О, представляю, как тому парню было больно. Я слышал, что силы сирен могут принести ужасные страдания...

На этом терпение Циклонис кончилось. Отлично, этот болтун не просто влез к ней в воспоминания, он еще и говорит об этом постоянно. О боги, неужели ему, древнему духу, так сложно заткнуться? Неужели он не понимает, что ей неприятно об этом вспоминать, что это ее огромнейшая ошибка, которую хочется поскорей забыть, но нет же, он продолжает и продолжает говорить об Асе, о его гибели, ведь это, черт подери, так интересно!

Циклонис не обратила внимание на то, что мир вокруг словно начал тускнеть. Трава, бывшая изумрудной, стала бурой и вялой, с кустов начали опадать листья, а небо над головой потемнело, из голубого становясь серым. Подул прохладный ветерок. Девушка схватила себя за волосы и начала качать головой из стороны в сторону. Ее мысли были заняты только противным старым духом, который посмел вторгнуться в ее внутренний мир и потревожить самые темные его уголки.

Йегерь с ухмылкой посмотрел на все эти метаморфозы, а потом перевел взгляд на Циклонис, собираясь ей что-то сказать. Однако девушка, резко подняв голову, с такой ненавистью посмотрела на него, что у духа отпало все желание говорить. Однако с желанием пропала и способность - что-то внутри старого духа сжалось, сдавливая горло, не давая вдохнуть и сказать. И чем больше девушка хмурилась, тем сильнее сдавливало горло.

Захрипев, Йегерь схватился за шею и начал медленно оседать на землю. Этот жест отвлек Циклонис, мир вокруг буквально за мгновение вернулся в норму, а путы, сдавившие горло духа, исчезли. Тот повалился на землю и зашелся в кашле, хватаясь на шею. Девушка непонимающе посмотрела на Йегеря и поморщилась.

\- Что за цирк ты тут устроил?

Отдышавшись, Йегерь хмуро глянул на девчонку и раздраженно фыркнул. Цирк!.. Эта дура чуть не убила его, а еще и спрашивает. Теперь то он понял, кем являлась эта девчонка, и какая стихия была ей подвластна.

Он никогда не думал, что сирены способны рождаться на Атмосе. Возможно, эта девица родилась с силой кристаллической магии благодаря тому, что ее судьба была тесно связана с Дальней Стороной и ее судьбой. За свою долгую жизнь дух повстречал мало таких людей, все они были местными, все его боялись, а эта не просто не испугалась, так еще и чуть не убила.

Сила сирен, насколько знал Йегерь, всегда соответствовала одной из стихий. Каждая сирена, умирая и возрождаясь, несла в себе только один элемент. Всего их было шесть: вода, огонь, лед, ветер, растения, молния.

Однако эта девчонка управляла другим, что не было похоже ни на одну из этих стихий. Кровь. Одно лишь это слово заставляло Йегеря вздрагивать и вспоминать старые времена, когда он еще служил Проматери. Неужели то пророчество про фольтов начинает сбываться?...

\- Чертова сирена! - взвизгнул он. Циклонис замерла на месте, щурясь, а потом тихо прошипела:

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Ты чуть не убила меня, своей ужасной способностью, действительно, как я узнал о твоей силе? - встав с земли, Йегерь прокашлялся, а потом указал на нее своим костлявым пальцем. - Ты знаешь, кто такие сирены. Ты знаешь о духах. Кто ты, девочка? - Циклонис замешкалась, не понимая суть вопроса. Йегерь раздраженно закатил глаза и фыркнул. - Ваш Атмос... Там никогда не было сирен. Откуда ты знаешь об этом понятии? Откуда ты вообще знаешь об этом мире? - он обвел руками все вокруг. - Дальняя Сторона, как зовете ее вы, и Атмос были разделены много столетий назад, так откуда?..

Она не отвечала. Смотрел на духа подозрительно, щурилась, но не отвечала. Потом, взмахнув рукой, резко развернулась. Йегерь, все еще стоя на земле, почувствовал, как его что-то тянет вперед. Он раздраженно рыкнул и последовал за девушкой, решив пока что не взлетать - пока он был в воздухе, Циклонис было бы легче управлять его движениями. "Это же надо - Узы крови!.. Никогда о таком не слыхивал."

\- Откуда надо. Это, в общем-то, долгая история. Скажем, старые книжки дают довольно много информации по этому поводу, а особенно про вас, духов, - она скрыла усмешку. - Никогда не видел сирен с Атмоса? А ты хотя бы пробовал искать их там? Вот именно, что нет, - она закатила глаза, когда Йегерь отрицательно покачал головой. - Никто из вас не пробовал. Слухам верить опасно... В конце концов сколько шептались, что Оракул - один из духов нашего мира, бессмертна , а в итоге оказалось, что верная комбинация кристаллов может не просто убить ее, но и заставить говорить. Если бы не чертовка Пайпер с ее рыжим прохвостом... Возможно перед тобой стояла бы уже не падшая королева, а императрица Атмоса.

Циклонис остановилась под большим раскидистым деревом и приложила к нему руку, словно прислушиваясь к его пульсу. Йегерь молчал, смотря на девушку уже не с тем ехидством, что раньше. При их первой встрече она казалась ему глупой зазнавшейся принцессой, однако, как он смог увидеть, эта девочка была совершенно иной, нежели он предполагал.

"Ведьма Пустоши. Это она."

Циклонис опустила руку и повернулась к Йегерю, смотря на него с какой-то тоской во взгляде, понятной только ей.

\- Наверно, советы древним духам не дают, однако всегда проверяй известную тебе информацию, - она вздохнула. - В конце концов, на Атмосе есть еще одна сирена, и она, вместе со своей свитой, прибыла сюда, чтобы отдать меня в руки закона.

Их разговор прервало что-то, Циклонис и Йегерь одновременно развернулись и глянули в сторону огромной цитадели. Вдалеке раздался громкий шум, похожий на раскаты грома. Девушка подняла глаза и нахмурилась - с чего бы это громыхало? Небо было ясным, вряд ли собирался дождь. Йегерь раздражено фыркнул, но на вопрос о том, что же это, толком не ответил, лишь указав куда-то в сторону. Оттуда вновь раздался раскат, и девушка поспешила к источнику шума, взбираясь вверх по холму. Ближе к вершине сквозь траву начали проглядывать камни. Оказавшись на вершине, бывшая императрица заметила выступ, с которого открывался отличный обзор на огромное поле и видневшийся вдалеке город. Перескочив через несколько камней, она резко остановилась, не дойдя несколько метров до выступа. Впереди что-то сверкнуло.

\- Что это? - быстро забравшись на скалистый выступ, Циклонис устроилась на нем поудобней и присмотрелась. Вдалеке, прямиком от цитадели, в небе опять же сверкнуло, это были несколько точек, они полетели куда-то к Барьерным горам, оставляя за собой белый след. Йегерь, подлетев к девушке, задумчиво почесал бородку и злобно покосился в сторону пролетевших, а потом изрек, все так же смотря им в след:

\- Разведывательный отряд. Или пираты.

\- Это что еще такое? - Циклонис проследила взглядом за точками и повернулась к Йегерю, с упреком смотря на духа. Тот лишь плечами пожал и пояснил, что отряд - группа людей, ищущих Промать, а пираты... ну они на Атмосе пираты. Если вторые девушку ничуть не удивили, то вот первые - изрядно. Спрыгнув с уступа, она подошла к Йегерю вплотную и подозрительно посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Дух был выше девушки на две головы, а во время полета - даже на три. - И зачем они ищут эту вашу Промать?

Йегерь как-то странно посмотрел на девушку, а потом, вздохнув, отмахнулся.

\- Ну а так ты не знала?.. - рассеянно пробормотал душок, зевая и потягиваясь. - Мы людей истребляем. Поголовно. Они мешают нам, а мы - им. Людишки думают, что смогут договориться с Проматерью, но я сомневаюсь, что она захочет с ними говорить. Такая уж она... своенравная, - он вновь посмотрел вслед улетавшим точкам. - Ты думаешь, раз те ребятки летят так высоко над землей, их никто не тронет? - Йегерь расхохотался. - Как бы ни так.

Тут пора было бы Циклонис призадуматься, а правильно ли девушка сделала, что не сбежала от этого горемычного подальше. Она даже не заметила ироничного замечания духа по поводу кораблей. Йегерь не выглядел так, словно шутил, да и пустота вокруг города не могла не намекать, что жить тут опасно. Неужели люди и духи в этом мире грызутся, словно кошка с собакой? Но что сподвигло их на это? Вопросов было множество, ответ лишь один - да и знает его лишь Йегерь. Не смотря на то, что выглядел он, как идиот, во взгляде этого душка читалось многое.

Циклонис испугалась бы его, если бы не знала, как совладать с духами. Спасибо часам, потраченным на изучение книг про Оракула - теперь никакой дух ей не страшен. Даже такой древний, как Йегерь.

Кристаллический жезл сможет защитить ее в любом случае. Даже если этот безумный душок решится напасть на нее. Она не станет жалкой жертвой, падшей от рук какой-то там твари, решившей ею полакомиться.

Заметив эту холодную решимость в ее глазах, Йегерь лишь растянул тонкие губы в ухмылке и шуточно откозырнул ей, вставая на землю. Циклонис, с презрением смотря на него, оскалилась.

\- Кто ваша Промать? Ее сила велика? Может ли она... - девушка запнулась, обдумывая вопрос. - Воскресить человека?

Йегерь вскинул бровь и помрачнел. Без слов девушка поняла, что на один ее вопрос ответа уже не последует - он и так был ясен. Как бы не была сильна эта Промать, осуществить ее самое сокровенное желание Циклонис она не могла. Жаль.

\- Верховный дух. Мать всего живого на этой планете. Ее сила очень велика, - глаза Йегеря азартно сверкнули, он вновь подлетел в воздух и потер руки. - Ты даже не представляешь. Хотя, конечно, даже она подвластна одному закону: нельзя вернуть то, что взяла земля, - он замолчал, потирая бородку. - Хотя в случае с твоим парнем дело обстоит немного иначе, по крайней мере он умер из-за твоих сил, а на это закон не распространяется...

Девушка нервно выдохнула и поежилась. Неужели она все же сможет воскресить своего цепного пса, даже не смотря на то, что от смерти нельзя найти никакого лекарства, даже если сама Промать не властна над этим законом?! Неужели именно тот факт, что она убила его при помощи Уз может стать решающим в этом деле?! Значит взгляд Йегеря, который она растолковала, как отрицательный ответ, относился к совершенно другому? "Наверно его беспокоило, что я интересуюсь их богиней," - пронеслось в голове у девушки.

С души упал огромный груз - она сможет вернуть Аса. Надо лишь попросить Промать об этом, всего ничего. Ей было плевать на империю, плевать на все - сейчас ее волновала лишь судьба ее цепного пса. Все будет хорошо.

Смягчив взгляд, она вновь посмотрела на Йегеря, однако холода в тоне не сбавила:

\- Я могу попросить ее о возвращении Аса?

\- Ас?.. - Йегерь вскинул бровь, а потом кивнул. - Да, конечно можешь. Все могут. Не факт, правда, что она согласится это желание исполнять.

\- Не захочет - заставим, - Циклонис сверкнула белозубой улыбкой и перекинула из руки в руку жезл. Дух рядом расхохотался и смахнул набежавшую слезу. Девушка хитро посмотрела на Йегеря и цыкнула. - Почему же ты, древний дух, не убил меня сразу, если вы истребляете всех людишек? Чем я отличаюсь от остальных? И почему ты так спокойно отнесся к моему заявлению об угрозе вашей богине?

Йегерь ответил Циклонис лукавым взглядом и подлетел к ней, взяв ее за подбородок. Когда девушка ударила его, он убрал руки и вновь рассмеялся, откидываясь назад.

\- По тебе видно, что ты не местная. Людишки называют таких, как ты, фольтами, а фольтов духи не трогают, - Йегерь развел руки и пожал плечами. - У вас там другие нравы, и даже если ты угрожала какому-то духу у себя в мире - это и останется там. Да и в конце концов, ты одна из сирен, невыгодно было бы убивать представительницу такой сильной группы, согласись?.. - он крутанулся в воздухе и очутился лицом к лицу с Циклонис. Та усмехнулась. - Твои планы столь необычны, почему я должен быть против них?.. Мне нравятся такие люди, ты знаешь, я с удовольствием поработаю на тебя, чтобы увидеть, чем все это закончится!

Он вновь мягко опустился на землю и встал на одно колено перед девушкой. Циклонис, продолжая усмехаться, подала ему руку, которую Йегерь аккуратно поцеловал.

\- Пойдем, моя леди. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты нарушишь главный закон этого мира.


	8. Нам бы в небо, 01

О кораблях Дальней Стороны можно было бы говорить вечно. По крайней мере Сторку, как заправскому механику. Он то, увидев безжизненные пустоши за стенами Фиоко де Неви, никак не ожидал увидеть в этом городе порт, где стояло множество воздушных кораблей, начиная от самых маленьких и заканчивая огромными крейсерами. Вряд ли город владел таким богатством в одиночку, может, были и другие поселения?

Порт, в который попал Сторк вместе с Эдушкой, находился рядом с одной из стен. Город в том месте шел ровно, не поднимаясь и не опускаясь от самой стены, а потом резко уходил вниз. Все дело было в том, что под тем возвышением, прямо под землей, и располагалось это чудесное место. Выход отсюда был один - в стене, огромные гермоворота, открывавшиеся тяжело и шумно.

Сам порт располагался в несколько ярусов. Самый верхний и близкий к потолку принимал лишь небольшие суда, судя по всему принадлежавшие местным жителям. Сторк, будучи пилотом со стажем, прекрасно понимал, что летать на далекие расстояния на таких судах не выгодно, да и опасно, учитывая, что снаружи обитают духи. Конечно не факт, что эти твари летали, но что-то подсказывало пилоту, что его подозрения были правдивы. Второй ярус принимал к себе суда среднего размера, которые могли принадлежать и жителям других городов. Или одного города, черт его знает, сколько тут поселений. Третий - самый большой - принимал огромные военные и торговые крейсера. Два нижних яруса зеркально дублировали первые два.

Тут было шумно, тесно. Порт освещали лампы, но свет был слишком мягким и теплым для них, словно свет шел от солнца. Сторк задумчиво почесал затылок и решил поинтересоваться об этом у Эдушки, который терпеливо ждал, пока пилот рассмотрит данное место.

\- Все просто - я смастерил несколько генераторов, и они при помощи моих сил сирены льют на это грязное местечко свет прямо с поверхности.

\- Сирены, сирены... - проворчал Сторк, хмурясь. - Неужели сирены настолько всесильны, что подчиняют себе и свет, и землю? - пилот припомнил, как Эдушка открыл им проход в стене. - Или ты вроде особенный? С какими-нибудь отклонениями?

Эдвард простодушно рассмеялся и покачал головой, начав улыбаться.

\- Сирена может создать чистую энергию помимо своей стихии. Однако генератор я создал сам, и свет он перерабатывает тоже без моего участия. А свои силы я использовал лишь для усиления этого механизма, чтобы энергии поступало больше. Мне это ничего не стоит, а людям, работающим здесь, все же легче...

\- А что насчет земли? - перебил его Сторк, продолжая подозрительно рассматривать. Сглотнув, Эдушка отошел назад, выставив вперед руки и дрожащим голосом произнес:

\- Н-ну земля...

\- Да-да, что с землей? - Сторк продолжал пристально рассматривать помощника Короля. Тот, вновь замявшись, попытался уйти от ответа, однако строгий взор пилота дал ему понять, что так просто ускользнуть не удастся. Обреченно вздохнув, Эдвард запустил руку в шевелюру и проворчал:

\- На самом деле тебе, непосвященному человеку, в это дело будет ой как сложно вникнуть. В конце концов ты с сиренами никогда раньше не сталкивался, ну кроме этой вашей Пайпер, но она, судя по всему, овладела своими силами совсем недавно, так что это не считается. Не проси меня рассказать - это займет слишком много времени, да и все равно ты ничего не поймешь, - Сторк тихо фыркнул. Разве это ответ?.. Эдушка явно что-то скрывал, однако копаться в его тайнах было противно, а потому пилот просто махнул рукой на непутевого помощника короля - пусть делает, что хочет. Лишь бы у него мозговых червей не было.

Дальше Эдвард обмолвился, что за "Кондором" они полетят на корабле. Эта весть немало заинтриговала Сторка - он то, если честно, думал, что они пойдут пешком, как и шла эскадрилья до этого города вчера. Эту мысль пилот высказал вслух, на что Эдвард лишь посмеялся и покачал головой.

\- На корабле есть б _о_ льшая вероятность того, что при нападении духов мы сможем сбежать. Ты же помнишь тех волков, которых вы видели вдалеке? - парень постучал пальцем по кончику носа. - Стоит этим тварям нас учуять, как нам крышка.

Сторк согласна кивнул. Взгляды на жизнь Эдушки пилоту определенно нравились. С такой осторожностью этот парень точно не пропадет, в этом он был уверен. Дальше Эд начал рассказывать что-то о местном порте, о том, что сюда прилетает множество кораблей из других городов, однако Сторк слушал его в пол-уха, больше рассматривая сами машины, чем опознавательные знаки, которые показывали, к какому городу относится то или иное судно.

Сами корабли значительно отличались от тех, что были на Атмосе. В отличие от стареньких суденышек Альянса (все таки большая часть хороших кораблей сгинула десять лет назад вместе с опытнейшей частью войска Атмосии, спасибо Темному Асу за это), все корабли тут были новенькими и чистенькими. Эдушка пояснил это тем, что кораблестроение - новая отрасль промышленности в этом мире, а потому всем кораблям тут не больше двух лет.

Вскоре разговор вновь вернулся к соседним городам. Как оказалось, здешний мир назывался не Дальней Стороной, как привыкли называть его жители Атмоса, а империей Скайя. Империя - образно, конечно. Общего монарха тут не было, в каждом городе был свой правитель, как, например, в Фиоко де Неви - Король.

Городов было немного, Эдушка сказал, что перечислять все из них - дело муторное, ибо каждый город неповторим, и чтобы полностью понять что-то, лучше просто посетить эти места, а не слушать россказни.

За этими разговорами Сторк и Эд подошли к кораблю, на которой они должны были отправиться за "Кондором". Вопреки ожиданиям пилота корабль был самым обычным и походил на тот, что был у Тритонна (ужасное происшествие с Левиафаном снилось Сторку в кошмарах по сей день). То бишь это был самый обычный корабль с парусами, только способный к полету благодаря кристаллическим турбинам, которые виднелись внизу. Хотя, конечно, это не могло не радовать такого параноика, как Сторка - значит, все тут должно быть знакомо.

Однако потом тут же возник вопрос - а есть ли в этом мире кристаллические турбины?.. Эдушка лишь промычал в ответ что-то и покачал головой, а потом отмахнулся, мол, объяснять долго. Сторк лишь нахмурился - а если этого прохвоста сожрут, а корабль сломается? Выходит, пилот там один останется, не в силах спастись от духов? Это, конечно, если они до "Кондора" не доберутся.

Подойдя ближе к кораблю, Сторк наконец заметил название судна. "Борей". Когда-то давно Сторк уже видел корабль с таким же названием, было это несколько лет назад, когда он бежал со своей терры после атаки Циклонии, и у него была весьма незавидная судьба. Да уж, судьба... Забавная штука.

На мостике стояло несколько человек. Взойдя вверх по трапу, Эдушка в своей обыкновенной манере тяжело вздохнул и взъерошил волосы, после чего указал на ребят.

\- Знакомься. Они будут сопровождать нас во время полета за твоим "Кондором". Капитан - Жан Ягода, - вперед вышел парень со светлыми, даже скорее пепельными волосами и мило улыбнулся. Он был высоким... нет, очень высоким. Выше даже Эдушки и Сторка. Отдав честь, Жан отошел назад. - И его помощница Лили.

Девушка, вышедшая следом за своим капитаном, значительно отличалась от него. Она была гораздо ниже Жана, выражение лица у Лили было куда менее доброжелательное. На ней было короткое белое платье и такого же цвета сапожки. Розовые волосы были коротко пострижены кроме двух прядей, свисавших по бокам. или кисло улыбнулась и кивнула Эду. Тот скривился, но ничего ей не сказал.

\- Рихтер. Наш специалист по вооружению.

Вперед шагнул светловолосый парень с кучей шрамов на руках. Видок у него был тот еще, чертовским суровый, один лишь его взгляд разубедил Сторка в том, что поездка будет удачной. Лучше бы он не ехал. Знал же, что эта затея плохо закончится, но нет же!.. Поворачивать назад уже поздно. Или еще нет?

Эдушка дернул пилота за руку и шикнул, говоря, что Рихтер, не смотря на внешнюю суровость, парень вполне неплохой.

\- Милли. Навигатор и механик.

Когда вперед вышла она, у Сторка нервно дернулся глаз. Эта барышня была ростом с Жана. Помимо этого она была широка в плечах, а в одной руке держала огромную пушку, которую, заметив на ней взгляд пилота, перекинула из рук в руки. Эдушка нервно сглотнул и сообщил еще более неутешительную вещь.

Пушечка весила двадцать килограмм. Милли обладала поистине нечеловеческой силой.

Однако простодушная добрая улыбка и любопытный взгляд выдавал в ней человека небольшого ума. "Простушка", - успокоился Сторк, смахивая пот со лба. Такая вряд ли предаст, а воевать будет до конца. "Она чем-то похожа на Джанко, какая ирония".

\- Ну, и наконец, Стивен. Наш.. эээ... пилот.

Когда на сцену вышел еще один высоченный парень, но худой, как щепка, у Сторка рука потянулась к лицу. Создавалось такое ощущение, что Эдвард специально подбирал только самых высоких. Вот делать ему было нечего, да? Стивен оказался парнем таким же недалеким, как и Милли - он был неуклюжим, и когда выходил вперед, чуть не споткнулся о собственные же ноги. У Стивена были синие волосы, он носил очки, что делало его и без того немаленькие глаза еще больше. Вновь вернувшись в строй, он неуклюже отдал честь и нервно засмеялся. Стоявшая рядом Лили тихо фыркнула.

\- Идиот.

"Мы точно обречены," - окинув команду, подумал Сторк. Нет, серьезно, ситуация была безвыходная. Если вся эта группа отправится с ними, то эта миссия станет провалом. Он лучше в одиночку доберется, чем пойдет с этими ребятами, которые заведут его черти куда и оставят там, попросту потеряв по дороге. Тут-то в голову пилота и пришла шальная мысль - что же выходит, если есть команда, то Эдушка с ним не едет? Конечно компания малознакомого помощника местного дурного (подумав это, Сторк оглянулся, услышав где-то грохот) короля его мало устраивала, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

\- Да я с вами поеду, не волнуйся, - поспешил успокоить пилота Эдушка. Он улыбнулся. - Это мой личный отряд. Я за них головой отвечаю, так что всегда нахожусь с ними, если их отправляют на задания.

Ну что ж, хоть что-то.

Сборы были быстрыми - команда, как оказалась, уже была готова (Эдушка сказал что-то про какой-то там поход к какому-то гнезду, однако Сторк так и не понял, чье гнездо, да и зачем вообще этот поход был нужен, если команда так быстро сменила цель, узнав о том, что вместо запланированного поиска они пойдут за кораблем), что не могло не радовать - выдвигались они прямо сейчас.

Эдушка крикнул Стивену, что пора запускать корабль. Блондин, кивнув, неуклюже побежал в сторону руля, остальные же члены экипажа разбежались, поднимая паруса. Только сейчас Сторк и понял, что на корабле были мачты, раньше он не уделил им должного внимания, посчитав за прихоть дизайнера. А вот оно как оказалось.

На вопрос о том, зачем же все таки кораблю с кристаллическим двигателем еще и паруса, Эдушка расхохотался и похлопал Сторка по плечу. Тот брезгливо поморщился и смахнул с плеча пыль, оставленную перчатками парня.

\- Все очень просто - при помощи кристаллических турбин мы управляем кораблем, а паруса помогают ему взлететь, - Эд прищурился, смотря, как Лили наверху ловко привязывает тросы. - Технологии наших миров сильно различаются. Вы используете только кристаллы, а мы подчиняем и саму природу, заставляя ветра Великой Пустоши служить нам.

\- Ты так спокойно мне это рассказываешь, словно я не проходимец из другого мира, - Сторк прищурился. Поведения Корабля и Эдушки все больше настораживало. Последний даже обиделся немного.

\- Ты единственный чело... кхм, парень, который смог заставить моего шефа заткнуться, этот балбес никогда бы сам не угомонился, - сверху раздался шум, а следом за ним и противный смех Лили. Как оказалось, Стивен все таки навернулся, а маленькая помощница капитана теперь веселилась. Сторк нервно хихикнул - неужели при каждом дурном упоминание Короля случаются какие-то странности?.. Повернувшись назад, Эд лукаво оглянулся и шепнул на ухо Сторку. - Ну а еще я просто просканировал ваши мысли...

Так. Стоп. Что?!

\- Каждая сирена, помимо способности, связанной с ее стихией, обладает и кучей других полезных умений, - Эдушка горделиво ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем. - Чтение мыслей входит в этот список. На самом деле большую часть из вас понять можно и без чтения мыслей, например того высокого рогатого парня, ну или блондина с шухером на голове... С рыжим пацаном пришлось повозиться, однако он тоже не оказался такой уж проблемой. Про синего зверя я вообще молчу, - парень фыркнул. - А вот ты, сударь, оказался той еще "темной лошадкой".

\- То есть, если бы вы просканировали наши мысли и нашли бы злое семя, то просто бы убрали нас? - осторожно поинтересовался Сторк. Ну отлично, какие, однако, подробности открываются. Просто не знаешь, радоваться ли тебе, или плакать от горя. Эд, не задумываясь кивнул, серьезно смотря на пилота.

\- Король - наше все. Если он погибнет, то наш город падет так же, как и много других, так и не сумевших сдержать натиск темных духов. Вам, жителям Атмоса, не понять, в конце концов из-за вашей многовековой войны ваш Альянс распался, каждый старается выйти вперед самостоятельно, - Эдвард цыкнул. - Это глупый шаг в борьбе против захватчика. Наши города не объединяются лишь из-за огромного расстояния между ними, а вы же, с вашими террами...

Слушая этого парня, Сторк все больше и больше понимал, насколько жалок он был перед этим, казалось бы, вечно уставшим парнем, который верно служит своему правителю. С первого взгляда пилот увидел в нем родственную душу - уставший от происходящего вокруг, боящийся многого. Однако такой верности ни к кому Сторк не испытывал. Даже к своей эскадрилье. Они были детьми, их могли в любой момент убить или взять в плен. На этот случай у пилота был запасен специальный план по побегу.

Он играл роль верного своей эскадрилье пилота, находясь ежедневно на грани нервного срыва. Такая жизнь в вечном бою была не для него, детишки просто не понимали, во что влезли и куда потянули его.

Сторк был трусом. Но он хотя бы признавал это.

А был ли Эдвард таким же, как и он?.. Сложный вопрос. Решив, что не стоит забивать себе голову подобной ерундой, пилот направился следом за молодым королевским советником в капитанскую каюту. Когда корабль поднялся, а паруса расправились, Сторк отметил, что надо бы запечатлеть парочку моментов на камеру для Пайпер.

Не смотря на все, пилот привязался к этим маленьким воинам, которые лезли вперед планеты всей. В конце концов, вмести они даже смогли посетить космическую станцию, а мало кто мог позволить себе это. Благодаря им имя Сторка навсегда останется в истории.

Может, все было и не так уж плохо?

Зайдя в каюту, пилот увидел, что капитан Жан стоит около карты и задумчиво ее рассматривает. Следом за Эдом и Сторком проскользнула Лили и громко, своим противным крикливым голоском, заявила:

\- Все приготовления готовы, мы взлетели.

\- Скажи Стиву, чтобы направлялся на запад... - пробормотал Жан, не отводя взгляда от карты. Лили, коротко кивнув, побежала к двери. Напоследок она оглянулась и показала Эдушке язык, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. Сторк был уверен, что она показала его именно Эдушке. С чего бы он еще стал кривляться и злиться? - Ах, это вы! - Жан поднял голову и с радостной улыбкой посмотрел на гостей. Свернув карту, капитан убрал ее с глаз долой в небольшой шкафчик, после чего запер его и повернулся к вошедшим. - Я не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро, господа. По крайней мере одного из вас точно... - он мельком покосился на Сторка. Пилот прищурился - о чем говорил этот человек? В голове у него начали роиться нехорошие мысли.

Однако Жан искренне недоумевал, считая, что Сторк, как капитан другого судна, попросту захочет осмотреть незнакомый корабль. Встретившись взглядом с чужеземцем, капитан поспешно отвел взгляд в сторону и нахмурился - все же его, в отличие от Эдварда, смущали подобные гости в их городе. Удивительно, как люди порой спокойно относились к незнакомым и непонятным вещам.

Но приказ есть приказ, и его надо выполнять. Еще раз неодобрительно посмотрев на Сторка, Жан подошел к Эдварду и шепнул ему на ухо, что собирается покинуть помещение. Последний как-то нервно засуетился и закивал, поспешив покинуть каюту.

Сторку стало непонятно, кто из этих двух все же главенствует.

После того, как наш герой вышел на мостик, он понял, что порт был еще не самой интересной частью его путешествия за "Кондором". Корабль уже покинул пределы Фиоко де Неви, и теперь город виднелся на горизонте, возвышаясь словно непреступная крепость. Решив более не лицезреть уже виденное, Сторк отвернулся и начал рассматривать окружающую природу.

Мир тут, конечно, изрядно отличался от Атмоса, изученного вдоль и поперек. Сверху пустошь было видно гораздо лучше, чем тогда, когда эскадрилья шла по холмам. На самом горизонте, чуть в стороне от Фиоко де Неви, виднелись густые леса, а за ними - что-то высокое и тонкое, от обычной горы Сторк отличил его благодаря яркому мерцанию верхушки. Вспомнив о словах Эдушки о других городах, пилот предположил, что этот сигнал подает одна из цитаделей, похожих на ту, что возвышается в Фиоко де Неви.

За холмами начались лиственные леса. Они были редкими, часто прерывались, однако это весьма разбавляло пустую равнину. Чуть дальше шли очередные холмы, но они были намного выше тех, по которым путешествовали "Штормовые Ястребы".

На этих холмах Сторк увидел какое-то движение. Фигурки были маленькими, а потом сказать, кто это был, пилот не мог. Решив, что это очередные духи, вроде тех волков, которых он видел раньше, пилот решил больше не лицезреть местный мир, ибо все остальное было слишком похоже на то, что он уже видел.

Однако от расспросов Эдушки его отвлек громкий звук сзади. Оглянувшись, Сторк увидел еще один корабль, как две капли воды похожий на "Борей", летевший чуть позади. На нем стояли несколько человек, они радостно помахали Сторку и ускорились.

\- О, торговцы! - оповестил Сторка подошедший сзади Эдушка. Он помахал вслед улетевшему вперед кораблю и поправил кепку на голове. - Не думал, что в Агуа Вива еще есть, что ловить, город то вроде военный.

\- Агуа Вива? - Сторк нахмурился. Корабль полетел не в сторону видневшейся вдалеке второй цитадели, а куда-то в другую сторону. И как тогда называется то поселение, чью башню видно?

\- Да, - Эдвард почесал затылок и рассмеялся. - Черт, каждый раз забываю, что вы не с этого мира, приходится все объяснять и объяснять. Раньше Агуа Вива был обычным городом, вроде нашего, однако после учащения нападений на него духов они стали военной крепостью и торговцев пускают редко. У местного градоначальника свои причуды, - парень покрутил пальцем у виска. Сторк понимающе кивнул - уж таких непонятных людишек он видел часто.

Да тот же Король подойдет под это описание. "Не будем расстраивать Эдушку своими наблюдениями..." - подумалось Сторку, он ухмыльнулся и еще раз кивнул, для приличия.

Полет продолжался. Поняв, что донимать Эдварда расспросами о мире будет скучно, этот парень не отвечал ни на что полно, скрывая большую часть информации, Сторк решил помучить остальную часть экипажа, находившуюся на корабле. В конце концов двое из них точно были простачками, и раскусить их было минутным делом, ну а остальные...

"А насчет этих посмотрим," - решено. Кивнув на прощание Эдушке, Сторк направился вниз по лестнице, скрывавшейся под люком в поле. Именно там располагалось машинное отделение, где сейчас господствовала Милли. Спустившись вниз, Сторк замер, стараясь не шуметь - девушка, судя по всему, его еще не заметила и продолжала работать. Орудуя огромной лопатой, она перетаскивала уголь из большой кучи в углу в большую печку. Проделав это несколько раз, Милли отложила лопату в сторону и смахнула пот со лба, тяжело вздохнув. Работа это была не женская, так какого черта Эдвард заставил выполнять это именно ее, Милли?

Впрочем, этого ответа от него добиться было бы, скорее всего, невозможно, как и на другие вопросы. Потоптавшись на месте, пилот вышел из-за укрытия и подошел к Милли. Девушка уже успела сесть на небольшой черный сундук в углу помещения, она отдыхала. Заметив гостя на своей территории, она радостно ему помахала и улыбнулась. Встав с сундука, девушка подошла к нему.

\- О, да ты же тот приятель господина Эдварда, да? - Сторк поморщился и кивнул. Ну да, приятель. - Он вроде говорил твое имя, но я его не запомнила... - девушка не выглядела растерянной, словно такое для нее - дело обыкновенное. - Но это ничего... верно? В конце концов мы можем познакомиться заново! Итак, меня зовут Милли, а тебя?

"Эдушка не говорил моего имени, у этой девушки очень странная память и богатая фантазия... " - сей факт был неутешителен, учитывая, что она наверняка могла забыть кучу важных вещей и придумать столько же новых и бесполезных, однако пилот все же пожал ее руку и пробормотал:

\- Сторк.

\- Сторк? Какое, однако, птичье имя*... Но оно классное, правда-правда! - Милли резко дернула руку пилота на себя, заставив его пошатнуться. Черт, да сила у этой девушки была просто богатырской! - А мое такое серое и обычное... Или у вас там на Атмосе это нормально?

\- Не знаю... Да и какая к черту разница! - выдернув руку из цепкого захвата, Сторк тряхнул ею и мельком глянул на конечность. Ему очень сильно повезет, если эта невменяемая девица не заразит его новым видом бактерий, который водится только на Дальней Стороне. Удивившись такой реакции, Милли наклонила голову набок и с удивлением глянула на нового знакомого, словно тот вел себя очень странно. "Пресвятые небеса, да прекрати же ты!" - нервно дернулся пилот.

Пожав плечами, девушка уже вновь хотела вернуться к своей работе, однако Сторк наконец вспомнил, зачем он явился в эту коморку.

\- Ах да... Я хотел у тебя спросить, - пилот оглянулся, проверяя, не слушает ли их кто-нибудь, а особенно Эдушка. Явления помощника Короля как-то не хотелось, мало ли, еще прервет и заставит Милли молчать, а она вместе со Стивеном была единственной надеждой Сторка выведать всю тайную информацию. - Насчет местного мира... Местных опасностей...

\- Опасностей? - Милли, поначалу выглядевшая встревоженной, облегченно вздохнула и помотала головой. - Нет, нет у нас опасностей, кроме духов. Вообще никаких.

\- Вот эти ваши духи - что это такое? Какие-то существа, или действительно что-то вроде призраков? - вот она, вот золотая жила! Милли была идеальным информатором, ответит и не соврет. Хотя, конечно, она могла что-нибудь да придумать... но если что, ее ложную информацию опровергнет тот парень по имени Стивен. - Ваша Промать, судя по всему она вроде верховного духа? Что она делает? Командует этими тварями?

\- Погоди-погоди! - остановила его Милли, подняв одну руку вверх. Она поджала губы и отвела взгляд в сторону. - Если ты будешь задавать так много вопросов, то я банально не успею на них ответить... Нет, духи - не призраки, ты верно понял. Просто эти существа обладают некоторыми свойствами, которыми мы наградили приведений и прочих паранормальных существ. Они похожи на животных, большая часть, но некоторые из них, мы называем их верховными духами, обладают разумом и подобны человеку, порой даже во внешности. Однако, конечно, каждый дух имеет свою особенность, которая отличает его от людей и других рас: у кого-то это рога, у кого-то - крылья, кто-то имеет когти на руках, а у кого-то - серая кожа. Именно это помогает нам отличить их от "наших" и прогнать, прежде чем дух устроит разрушения в городе. Хотя некоторые из них научились маскироваться, или, что хуже всего, вселяться в тела людей... - Милли сглотнула. - Я лишь слышала об этом, но говорят, что если дух вселился в тело человека или другого разумного существа... на нашей стороне, то душа этого человека будет поглощена духом...

Слушая все эти страсти, Сторку еще больше казалось, что сунуться в этот мир было огромной ошибкой. Лучше бы на Атмосе сидели. Циклонис тут и так съедят, они то зачем сюда проникли? "Я обречен," - уныло подумал пилот, продолжая слушать россказни Милли. Девушка говорило эмоционально, взмахивала руками, особенно когда дело доходило до всяких там необычных явлениях.

\- А Промать - она... ну... да, говорят, что она ими командует. Старейший дух, все дела. Мы пытались пару раз с ней договориться, она то не против, в общем-то, но вот ее подчиненные... - протянула Милли и тут же замолкла, испуганно смотря на Сторка, словно сболтнула лишнего. Пилот прищурился.

\- Но кто-то же говорил, что с ней еще никто не связывался...

\- На самом деле Промать... она... Люди понимают не совсем то, что это имя означает, а несколько другое, - Милли оглянулась и зашептала. - На самом деле она...

Вдруг на лестнице раздались поспешные шаги, и Милли тут же замолчала, закрыв рот рукой. Сторк резко повернулся, уже зная, что там наверняка Эдушка. Наверно проходимцам из других миров лучше не стоит знать всех тайн этого мира, чтобы не натворить что-нибудь. Напрягшись, он вновь отметил, что попал в подобного рода ситуацию по собственной вине, но в этот раз втащил с собой еще и Милли.

\- Эй, вы!

Когда с лестницы чуть кубарем не слетел Стивен, у Сторка и Милли от сердца отлегло. Им просто чертовски повезло, что это был не Эд. Мельком глянув на девушку, пилот понял, что она тоже ожидала увидеть именно своего хозяина, но никак не неуклюжего Стива. Удержав равновесие, влетевший парень взъерошил волосы рукой и хихикнул, смотря на лица Сторка и Милли.

\- А я тут... к вам пришел. А то там наверху Лили, а она... ну сами знаете, - парень закатил глаза и фыркнул - судя по всему миниатюрная девушка порядком достала пилота. Подойдя к ребятам, Стив подтащил за собой закрытую бочку и сел на нее, подперев руками голову. - С вами то наверняка интересней, вон, человек с другой стороны планеты...

\- Не человек, - быстро поправила его Милли. Сторк и Стивен многозначительно переглянулись, но решили, что объяснять девушке, что сея оговорка была сделана намеренно не стоит, в конце концов дискуссия могла уйти совершенно в другую степь, какая Сторка не интересовала. Кашлянув в кулачок, девушка прикрыла глаза и заговорила. - Итак, кажется мы говорили о Проматери...

То ли судьба решила поиздеваться, то ли в этот раз Эдушка наконец услышал, что говорят о запретной теме, но буквально через секунду он уже был тут и подозрительно смотрел на двух своих подчиненных и Сторка. Пилот прищурился и ответил Эду таким же подозрительным взглядом - что этот прохвост тут ищет? Шел бы своей дорогой, и других не трогал, а они бы тут важные темы бы обсудили. Но нет же...

Но кажется это было простой случайностью - Эдушка, еще раз подозрительно посмотрев на сидевших в кружке ребят, покачал головой и вздохнул, уперев руки в боки. Поправив кепку, он перевел взгляд на Сторка и громко фыркнул.

\- Нашли мы твой корабль.

\- Да неужели?! - вскочив с места, Сторк, позабыв о своих новых знакомых, помчался вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Прошло довольно мало времени, неужели они уже успели долететь до того места, где "Штормовые Ястребы" оставили свой корабль?! Эта новость не могла не радовать.

Выйдя на улицу, Сторк прищурился - после темной каморки Милли на палубе было слишком ярко. Прикрыв лицо рукой, пилот крутанулся на месте, стараясь рассмотреть окрестности вокруг. "Борей" уже сел на землю, местность вокруг была жутко похожа на ту, где приземлился "Кондор". Если Сторку не изменяла память, то это были те самые холмы, в которых Пайпер предложила спрятать корабль, чтобы его не было видно с пустоши.

Трап уже был опущен - внизу стояли Лили и Жан, осматривая окрестности. Девушка держала в руках карту и указывала куда-то в сторону, мужчина кивал и что-то говорил ей, изредка прерывая речь своей помощницы.

Отвернувшись от этой парочки, Сторк наконец увидел ее. Его крошку, его металлическую птичку.

Его "Кондор".


	9. Нам бы в небо, 02

Пустошь - место тихое и спокойное. Жизнь спит тут уже многие столетия, ничто не тревожит покой этого места. Лишь изредка запоют птицы, лишь изредка начнут свою песню цикады, но никто из них не смел прерывать тишину надолго. Даже неподвластный никому ветер старался не заглядывать в эти места и не тревожить вереск пустоши.

По крайней мере так было до прихода людей. Стоило явиться людям, как мирный покой на пустоши был нарушен, а вместе с ним ушла тишина. Одна за другой над пустошью начали возноситься величественные цитадели, сокрушающие небеса своим шпилем. Люди показали пустоши, что отныне они правят тут, и никакая сила не сможет им помешать в этом.

Они ошибались.

Дети Проматери восстали против захватчиков и начали свой поход против людей. Сколько легенд сложили об этом, сколько песен сочинено про это событие!.. Одни восхваляют людей, другие - детей Проматери, однако все они несут один и тот же смысл - вторгнувшиеся на чужую землю были наказаны и скрылись за стенами, в спешке возведенными вокруг оставшихся башен, пронзавших небеса.

Пустошь вновь заснула.

Однако, даже спустя столько столетий после преподнесенного им урока, люди все равно пытались выйти сюда и помешать покою пустоши. Духи все так же ревностно охраняли свою границы, уничтожая глупых людишек. Как говорится: "Любопытной Варваре на базаре нос оторвали". Не стоит заглядывать на пустошь без спроса.

Поудобней перехватив копье, молодая охотница перебежками приближалась к своей цели - огромной металлической птице. Та приземлилась тут несколько дней назад, нарушив покой великой пустоши. По законам, которым обучали охотницу, хозяева этой птицы должны были быть уничтожены, однако Старейшина сказала, что в этот раз никого трогать нельзя.

Молодая охотница была представительницей отнюдь не человеческой расы - она была потомком верховных духов, племени, названного Пейшес. От человека ее отличало немногое: кожа была темно-серой, глаза - голубыми, а волосы - пепельными, их она коротко остригла, чтобы они не мешали ей. Но главной своей особенностью юная дева считала рога - они имели форму конуса, были черного угольного цвета и не были загнуты вверх. Все остальное же было точь-в-точь, как у человека. Это расстраивало юную охотницу, она ненавидела людей, но была похожа на них, впрочем, как и все ее племя.

Она была одета в традиционное одеяние своего народа: длинную безрукавку с высоким воротом, под ней шла юбка с разрезом на боку, ее края были украшены белым мехом; под юбкой - широкие штаны, заправленные в высокие сапоги. Поверх безрукавки были одеты нагрудные доспехи, выполненные из легкого сплава и обитые мехом все того же неизвестного животного. Предплечья были плотно обвязаны тканью, поверх которой находилось несколько щитков. Все это одеяние было синего цвета или его оттенков.

Но главной примечательной частью этого доспеха был шлем, выполненный из черепа волка. Нижняя челюсть отсутствовала, что позволяло одеть кость на голову. Благодаря стараниям мастеров на черепе сохранился густой белый мех, так что при всем желании воина, затаившегося в укрытии, можно было принять за волка. Так же в шлеме было две дырки по бокам для рогов.

Охотница была удивлена милости Старейшины и одновременно разражена ей. Вместо того, чтобы получить себе пропитание, ей пришлось издалека наблюдать за людьми, посмевшими вторгнуться во владения духов. К счастью, они ничего страшного не делали, хотя единственная девочка из этой группы часто рвала растения и складывала их в какие-то баночки. Охотница, наблюдавшая со стороны, тогда подумала, что она, наверно, лекарь, раз собирает растения. Целители племени тоже часто рвали травы или просили молодняк принести им определенные растения.

Молодая охотница долго наблюдала за девочкой, смотрела на то, как она пользуется кристаллами. Если бы не приказ Старейшины и внутренний страх, она бы убила эту девочку, потому что она пугала охотницу. В ней было что-то темное, в ее взаимодействиях с кристаллами. Когда наступила ночь и Луна взошла над землей, охотница ненадолго отлучилась к храму одной человеческой женщины, которую, в отличие от других, охотница уважала и почитала. Эта женщина была сиреной, первой в своем роде, именно она помогла изгнать людей прочь с пустоши.

Неспешно спустившись с холма к статуе, молодая охотница убрала копье за спину и оглянулась - не следует ли за ней кто-нибудь. Если девочка засечет ее, то пиши-пропало - охотница будет унижена и казнена у всех на виду. В племени Пейшес суровые кары за провинности, даже малейшие.

Ну, это, конечно, если охотница не убьет девочку. Однако приказ все равно будет нарушен, а выход все один и тот же.

Благо, за спиной никого не было. Облегченно вздохнув, юная охотница подошла к статуе вплотную и прислонилась к ней, касаясь живота статуи лбом. Старейшина говорила, что если прильнуть к первой Сирене, то наступит просветление, быть может, дева дарует охотнице свое снисхождение и даст ответ на терзающий ее вопрос - что делать с этой девочкой? Ее потенциал был виден. Он пугал. Если не завладеть им вовремя, то сила кристаллической магии вырвется наружу, а там уж и конец носителя магии виден - смерть.

Статуя молчала, молчала долго, охотница испугалась, что она уже не ответит. Зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, она отшатнулась прочь от Сирены и с отчаянием глянула статуе в глаза, словно моля о пощаде.

Снисхождение было даровано. В весьма странном приказе - призвать сюда девочку. Юная охотница лишь молча поклонилась Сирене и направилась в сторону палаточного городка, где спала девочка, на ходу раздумывая, зачем все же духу Сирены понадобился этот ребенок. По рассказам Старейшины она выбирала лишь сильных, так с какой стати ей приспичило переговорить с совсем еще юной особой... родом с другой стороны планеты?!

Крадясь впереди девочки, охотница зазывала ее все дальше и дальше к храму, надеясь, что она ее не заметит. Надежды оправдались, наказание Сирены было исполнено - девочка получила кристалл Спирали. Вздохнув с облегчением, охотница спустилась вниз с холма и мягко приземлилась на землю. Выпрямившись, она оглянулась назад и хмуро посмотрела назад, на холм, за которым остались Сирена и девочка.

Ее звали Пайпер. Охотница понимала, что это имя она еще услышит.

Не ошиблась - услышала. Из уст чужеземца, прибывшего за своей механической птицей, оставленной в пустоши.

***

\- Ладно. Ладно. Мы наконец достигли местонахождения моего корабля, мне нужно лишь спуститься и вернуться на "Кондор", после чего мы сможем вновь вернуться в безопасный... относительно безопасный Фиоко де Неви, - убеждал себя вслух Сторк, ходя из стороны в сторону.

Он все еще находился на палубе "Борея", не в силах сойти вниз, хотя там его ждала птичка, радость очей его. Что-то терзало пилота, какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказывало, что сейчас не время, стоит подождать - совсем чуть-чуть, и тогда потом уже можно будет выходить. Смутные сомнения начали терзать его еще при разговоре с Милли, когда она описала высших духов.

Сторк подозревал, что эти твари наверняка видели "Кондор", а значит могли наставить в нем ловушек, чтобы забывчивые хозяева ощутили на себе наказание за такую оплошность. Поджав губы, пилот мучительно застонал и мельком глянул на "Кондор" - тот все еще стоял рядом, по нему нельзя было сказать, что в нем кто-то прятался или хотя бы даже бывал с тех пор, как эскадрилья покинула корабль. В конце концов Сторк запер все двери и окна, вряд ли какие-то твари смогли бы пролезть туда без взлома.

Или смогли бы? Местный мир был полон загадок. Может поинтересоваться у Эдушки? В конце концов этот вопрос был вполне себе "безопасен", так что помощник Короля мог не таить якобы секретную информацию.

\- Духи, конечно, народ развитый, в плане психических сил, но так-то они давно застряли на уровне феодализма, - Эдвард поморщился и потер переносицу, словно эта тема была ему неприятна. - Самое опасное оружие у них в арсенале - меч, когда же мы можем использовать бластеры и прочую огнестрельную муть, придуманную людьми.

Милли и Стивен, вышедшие на палубу, перекинулись парой фраз и спустились вниз, пройдя мимо Сторка и Эда. Последний решил последовать за ними, он призывно махнул рукой пилоту, приглашая за собой и уверяя, что все будет нормально. В конце концов, если верить словам Эдушки, верховные духи не стали бы нападать на более хорошо вооруженных противников.

Сторк, помявшись пару минут на палубе, еще раз нервно оглянулся и тяжело вздохнул - ну, была не была. Неуверенно ступив на трап, он медленно спустился вниз, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Что-то все же тревожило пилота, что-то тут было не так. Даже когда "Штормовые Ястребы" приземлились здесь в первый раз, это место было менее подозрительно, чем сейчас, хотя, казалось бы, в данный момент охрана у Сторка гораздо лучше. Ну конечно, нет смысла сравнивать устлавших детей и готовых к любому нападению профессиональных солдат. Даже такие, казалось бы, простоватые люди, как Милли и Стивен, производили куда более грозное впечатление, нежели Финн или Эрроу.

Однако тогда Сторк мог и не учуять опасность из-за смертельной усталости. Не могли же местные духи найти его корабль за два дня, которые он отсутствовал? Да и тем более ловушки, которые Сторк оставил именно на такой случай, уж точно спасли бы его корабль от разгрома.

Ну все. Хватит ломаться, пора бы уже спуститься вниз и спокойно подойти к остальным, в конце концов они его уже ждут. Лили нетерпеливо постукивала каблучком и недовольно смотрела на Сторка, всем своим видом показывая нетерпение и возмущение от долгого ожидания. Жан и Эдушка, однако же, были заняты разговором, а потому не обращали внимания на пилота. Милли и Стивен лишь удивленно смотрели на него, не понимая, почему Сторк задерживается.

Последним членом экипажа, на которого решил посмотреть пилот, стал Рихтер. И тут то сердечко у Сторка охнуло и ушло в пятки. Специалиста по вооружению, кажется, нерешительность Сторка бесила куда больше, чем Лили. Мало того , что он постоянно ходил хмурый, словно грозовая туча, так еще больше суровости ему продавали густые брови...

Но Сторк, сейчас не время думать о бровях! Какой нормальный человек вообще будет об этом думать, вот скажите мне? "Ну я то, собственно, не человек," - уже хотел было возразить внутреннему голосу Сторк, однако понял, что если опять уйдет глубоко в мысли, то Рихтер обозлиться еще больше, а это грозило большими проблемами.

Спустившись вниз, пилот пересекся с мужчиной взглядом и поежился - этот тип ему очень не нравился. Ну совсем. Мало того, что рожа кирпичом, так еще и смотрит так злобно-злобно, и ухмыляется так противно-противно и так знакомо... Как один усопший командующий вражеских войск. "Земля ему пухом," - вздохнул Сторк, вспомнив, что о мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего.

Напряженное молчание прервал Эдушка, хлопнув в ладоши. Он начал оглядываться, словно ища взглядом кого-то.

\- Ну, ладушки! Теперь все отлично, все наконец на земле, - на этом моменте парень выразительно глянул на Сторка и вновь продолжил свои поиски. - Я думаю, можно побродить по пустоши пару минут, а потом уже возвращаться.

"Побродить значит," - хмыкнул Сторк, покачав головой. Его то сейчас местные красоты интересовали мало - нужно было проверить корабль на наличие всякой гадости, зарядить кристальный двигатель, разряженный дня эдак три назад, ну и конечно убедиться, что корабль вообще в состоянии летать. В тот день, когда они при летели сюда, на Дальнюю Сторону, пилот был настолько устлавшим, что мог попросту не заметить какие-либо нарушения. Впрочем, он не стал сильно панировать - в крайнем случае его корабль мог подцепить "Борей", и тогда на прицеле "Кондор" прилетел бы в Фиоко де Неви.

Однако грандиозные планы требовали некоторой помощи - подзарядка двигателей требовала уйму сил: нужно было притащить запасные датчики из подсобки (Сторк не был уверен, что датчики еще были там, в конце концов солдаты Циклонии могли все разграбить во время их, "Ястребов", диалога с Циклонис), присоединиться их, так же притащить пару запасных кристаллов для двигателя... В одиночку эта работа заняла бы уйму времени. А Сторк и так порядком задержал отряд, боясь спуститься внутрь.

Наконец собравшись с мыслями, Сторк немного успокоился - все будет хорошо. Правда что-то все равно не давало ему покоя, что-то терзало душу. Словно опасность была где-то рядом, буквально в двух шагах. Оглянувшись, пилот увидел рядом с собой лишь подозрительно яркого синего цвета гриб.

"Ну не гриба же я боюсь!" - он помотал головой. - "Так, надо собраться с мыслями!"

\- Рихтер! - Сторк подошел к грозному парню. Тот в это время помогал Лили перетаскивать какие-то ящики с корабля на землю. Услышав пилота, он оглянулся и с недоумением посмотрел на него, Сторк же, весело фыркнув, кивком указал на корабль. - Дело есть.

По пути на "Кондор" он кратко пояснил Рихтеру о том, что нужно было сделать для более быстрой работы по перезарядке двигателя. На деле Сторк убедился, что парнем Рихтер был толковым и вполне себе миролюбивым, хотя и чуть-чуть грубым. Услышав, что в самом начале Сторк его даже испугался, парень рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Вот все вы так, - в это время они со Сторком уже зашли на корабль и спускались за датчиками в подсобку. - Это все из-за того, наверное, я раньше наемником работал. Ну ты уж знаешь, мы люди суровые, - Сторк кивнул. Уж за свою жизнь он успел повстречать нескольких таких людей (было это еще до встречи с эскадрильей).

Наконец они дошли до нужного им места. Подсобка представляла из себя темное грязное место с кучей всякого мусора на полу, сваленного вместе с нужными деталями. Сохранить порядок в этом месте было невозможно - постоянные встряски из-за вражеских атак просто не давали оставаться этому месту в чистоте. Дав Рихтеру знак, чтобы он подождал Сторка у входа, пилот развернулся лицом к подсобке и перешагнул через первую кучу деталей. После этого он присел и начал рыться в соседней горе хлама, не замечая на себе удивленного взгляда Рихтера, смешанного с любопытством.

Наконец искомые датчики были найдены. Они представляли из себя провода с прямоугольным входом с одной стороны и зацепкой для кристалла, к которому датчик должен был присоединиться. Вернувшись к Рихтеру, он всучил ему эти детали и, отдышавшись, пробормотал:

\- Ты давай дальше рассказывай, я еще долго рыться буду.

Как оказалось, Рихтер работал не один - он состоял в так называемом "Черном Братстве", куда помимо него входили и три его сестры. Первую он описал как блондинку с "манией к обтягивающим вещам", вторую сестру - как "занудная крошка в очках с пушкой наперевес", ну а третью, младшую, еще проще - "неугомонная искательница проблем". Рихтер говорил о них много, описывал, как вчетвером они на своей ржавой летающей лодке уничтожали духов... Однако потом братство распалось: сам Рихтер угодил за решетку за убийство, откуда его потом вытащил Эдушка; старшая сестра нашла себе мужа и зажила мирной жизнью, средняя - стала помощницей неких Змеиных Близнецов в городе Агуа Вива, а младшая пропала без вести, хотя Рихтер вроде бы слышал, что она просто гуляет по свету.

Рассказ Рихтера прервался, когда Сторк всучил ему маленькую зеленую коробочку с выемкой для кристалла. Удивленно поинтересовавшись, неужели пилот не может в одиночку дотащить эту коробочку один, парень тут же отказался от своих слов, стоило Сторку отпустить коробочку.

\- Сколько она весит?! - пропыхтел Рихтер, сдувая с глаз челку. Он и Сторк тащили две такие коробочки наверх к комнате с кристаллическим двигателем. Пилот пожал плечами.

\- Килограмм сорок, наверное.

\- Ох ничего ж себе! Это ж что за чудесные агрегаты такие?! - Сторк вновь пожал плечами. Он привык использовать эти устройства и уже не задумывался, почему настолько маленькие предметы весили столько. Энергию от кристалла к двигателю они передавали неплохо, а это и было самым главным.

Когда Рихтер поинтересовался, какие же слухи ходят на Атмосе об их мире, он и Сторк уже подключали датчики к зеленым коробками и вставляли в них кристаллы. Пилот задумчиво посмотрел на парня и нахмурился, вспоминая, что же он там слышал о Дальней Стороне. Вроде бы Пайпер что-то находила в книгах, плюс какие-то там легенды, которые Сторк обыкновенно не слушал, считая бредом сивой кобылы. "Ага, а в мозговых червей ты веришь!" - как-то раз обиженно заявила ему Пайпер, обиженная такая недоверием. Сторк тогда лишь посмеялся - черви то точно существовали, а вот Дальняя Сторона - не факт.

Теперь же оказалось, что существование этого место было правдой, а еще оказалось, что тут была жизнь. Разумная, слава предкам. Сторк, ведя корабль прямо в портал над падшей Циклонией, дико нервничал, боясь, что вместо обитаемого мира они увидят пустыню. Поначалу на Пустоши он уж было испугался, что его опасения оправдались, но нервничал он зря.

\- На самом деле ничего интересного и не говорят. В основном всякую ересь про замечательный мир без забот... - Рихтер и Сторк одновременно рассмеялись. - Ну ты сам понимаешь, что чушь это собачья. Единственный факт, который может быть правдой - кристалл Оракула пришел именно с вашей земли.

\- Может быть, может быть... - Рихтер пинком отворил дверь в помещение с двигателем и зашел туда спиной вперед, сжимая в руках тяжелый механизм. Сторк вошел за ним следом и прикрыл дверь, а потом осторожно поинтересовался: что же местные жители говорят об Атмосе? Послушать байки о родном мире было знатным развлечением.

\- Да вроде кто-то говорит, что у вас города парят в воздухе, - пилот фыркнул. - Сестры много баек знали, а я... это... по оружию больше, чем по каким-то там сказкам.

\- Действительно, - Сторк хмыкнул. Он поднял глаза на Рихтера еще раз и бросил. - Довольно странно, что вы, будучи уроженцами этого мира, так спокойно относитесь к нам, фольтам.

\- Ну привыкли уж, - весело фыркнул парень, разминая шею. - Ну это ты так заметил по поведению наших верховных чинов и той тупой троицы со стены, - Сторк мигом припомнил Ойру, Боба и Милки. - На самом деле народ вас боится, словно чумы, - Рихтер пожал плечами. - В конце концов те, кого вы видели, просто соблюдали правила приличия. Твоих ребят должны были отвезти к Горгону, да?

\- Угу... - протянул Сторк, настраивая датчики и зеленые коробки. Рихтер кивнул и продолжил:

\- Ну так вот. Всех фольтов отправляют к нему, а он уж за вами следит, не пытаетесь ли вы там революцию устроить, или, что еще хуже, какие-то тайны унести в ваш мир. Были же такие личности, а знаешь, как они все заканчивали свою жизнь? - Сторк поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на Рихтера. Тот провел большим пальцем по шее. - Скармливали духам. Не смотря на развитие нашего мира, наши монархи не прочь потешить себя такими жестокими развлечениями... Так что не серчай, брат, но ты не прав. Мы не любим вас, да и вы, если б наши люди попадали на Атмос, вряд ли бы по-доброму относились к нам.

Сторк лишь кивнул в ответ - Рихтер был чертовски прав. Менталитет на Атмосе был другой, тут народ был сплочен общей угрозой - духами, а в их мире разрознен многолетней войной. Так что вряд ли при осуществлении перехода между мирами какого-либо человека с Дальней Стороны... "Скайи", быстро поправил себя Сторк. В общем вряд ли бы правительство и Циклонии и Альянса было бы радо такому гостю.

Как только Сторк вставил кристаллы в углубления в коробках и прижал их вниз, устройства издали тихий гул и начали искриться. Рихтер уже было хотел выдернуть кристаллы обратно, мол, что-то пошло не так, но пилот остановил его и пояснил, что это нормально. Этим механизмам черти сколько лет, да, они искрятся, но зато работают.

Кристальный двигатель "Кондора", напоминавший огромный валик с синими кристаллами по его поверхности, начал медленно крутиться, оповещая о своей готовности к полету. Кристаллы на нем тускло засветились, с каждой минутой набирая силу. Рихтер, присев на пол рядом со Сторком, удивленно выдохнул и с недоумением глянул на эту конструкцию.

Видите ли ли, не такие у них двигатели на родине. Сторк закатил глаза уже в который раз.

\- Наши миры развивались разными путями, я поражаюсь тому, что у нас язык то совпал, а ты тут мне говоришь про какой-то там двигатель.

\- Совпал язык?.. - Рихтер странно посмотрел на Сторка, а потом громко рассмеялся, заваливаясь на спину и смеясь от этого еще громче. Пока он веселился, Сторк смотрел на него как на жертву мозговых червей. "Мне нужен спрей от этих гадов..." Рихтер, все еще лежа на полу, еще раз прыснул, а потом сел и с ухмылкой посмотрел на пилота. - Ничего подобного.

\- Ага, конечно, а я император Циклонии, - недовольно проворчал Сторк. - Я же прекрасно понимаю, что ты сейчас говоришь, как же так у нас языки разные? - Рихтер лишь пожал плечами, решив не продолжать этот разговор. А возможно он просто не успел ответить, потому что где-то на корабле что-то зашумело и загремело, словно по посудной лавке пробежался слон.

По крайней мере такое сравнение всплыло в голове у Рихтера. Сторк же сразу же четко определил источник звука - мостик. Кто-то на мостике разбил стекло. Такое уже случалось несколько раз, и тогда, увидев этот акт насилия над своей лапушкой, Сторк надолго и накрепко запомнил этот ужасный звук.

Осторожно приподнявшись с пола, Сторк приложил палец к губам и кивнул Рихтеру. Тот, мигом вскочив на ноги, выхватил из-за пояса охотничий нож и пошел следом за пилотом, тихо-тихо ступая на пол. Они шли недолго - мостик был относительно недалеко от комнаты с двигателем. Когда же они достигли цели, Сторк, успевший вооружиться железной арматурой, глубоко вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел на Рихтера. Тот кивнул и скрылся в тени, так, чтобы с мостика его не было видно. Пилот увидел, как в темноте что-то свернуло - кажется это был бластер.

Сторк осторожно ступил вперед, позволяя дверям автоматически раскрыться перед ним и пропустить его вперед. Яркий свет ударил его по глазам, по сравнению с коридором тут было слишком светло, однако все это время пилот был наготове. В конце концов на кону стоит жизнь его лапушки!

Привыкши к свету, пилот наконец смог увидеть того наглеца, посмевшего ворваться на его корабль. Она была ниже его практически на голову, и, казалось бы, была представителем рода человеческого... Если бы не темно-серая кожа и черные прямые рога на голове.

Охотница оскалилась, заметив Сторка и прошипела:

\- _Вор ар Этварт?_

***

\- ...и потом я сказала ему, чтобы он не смел больше приходить. Глупо, да? А я вот ему сразу сказала, чтобы он такого не делал, но нет же!

В это время Эдвард и Жан с упоением слушали одну из многочисленных баек Лили о своей суровой жизни, о том, что все парни козлы, ну и похожее. Ну а что еще может говорить такая сварливая стерва, как Лили? Действительно, больше ничего путного.

От очень интересной и занимательной истории троицу отвлек шум на корабле. Им показалось, будто бы что-то разбилось, однако ни Жан, ни Лили не педали этому особого значения, а девушка и вовсе обвинила во всем старость стекла этой "летающей посудины". Эдвард, однако, не стал так просто забывать про это.

Подтверждением опасений Эдушки стал крик Сторка.

\- Пошла вон с моего корабля, серая тварь!..


	10. Нам бы в небо, 03

\- Дерьмище! - прошипел Рихтер, прицеливаясь в охотницу. Та оказалась на редкость быстрой и ловкой, а потом с легкостью увертывалась от всех атак парня. Выругавшись еще раз, он вновь выстрелил и вновь промазал - девица ловко ускользнула от его атаки и скрылась за перевернутым столом. Выскочив из укрытия, Рихтер побежал прямо к столу, целясь прямиком в то место, где по его расчетам должна была находиться голова. Однако он ошибся - выстрел продырявил стол, но прошелся буквально в нескольких миллиметрах над головой незваной гостьи. Она, зашипев словно кошка, резко выпрыгнула из укрытия и понеслась на Рихтера, держа в руках копье. Она явно метила ему в сердце; Рихтер, заподозрив это же, отклонился в сторону - лезвие копья чуть задело его, разрезав одежду и едва коснулось кожи, оставив тонкий след. Воткнувшись в стену, копье крепко засело там и явно не желало выходить - охотница же этого никак не ожидала, а потому, забывшись, попыталась вытащить ее. Ухмыльнувшись, Рихтер нацелился и выстрелил - в этот раз он точно должен был попасть в свою добычу.

Однако охотница оказалась еще быстрее - буквально за какую-то секунду до гибели она резко сорвалась с места назад, и, покатившись кувырком по усеянному стеклянными осколками полу, вновь засела за столом. Тихо зарычав, Рихтер перезарядил бластер и осторожно двинулся к столу, надеясь в этот раз уже попасть. Стекло неприятно хрустело под ногами...

Началась вся эта катавасия с того, что Сторк, увидев такую наглую незнакомку, метнул в нее арматурой - та этого явно не ожидала (поскольку следя за эскадрой чуть раньше она сразу поняла, что этот парень - тот еще трус), а потом не успела отклониться. Пилот заорал, чтобы она выметалась - именно этот крик и слышал Эдушка, стоя на улице.

Почувствовав своим миловидными личиком всю тяжесть железки, охотница спрыгнула со стола и кинулась к Сторку, готовясь убить его - у пилота не осталось никакого оружия. Однако выстрел, произведенный Рихтером из укрытия, и которого охотница тоже не ожидала, напугал ее, и она, резко прыгнув под стол, затаилась там. К ее счастью область под столом не было видно с позиции стрелка, ее закрывали диванчики, однако ноги Сторка были видны хорошо - именно по ним собралась бить юная охотница, чтобы вывести врага из строя. Однако Сторк тоже не был глуп - запрыгнув на стол, он затаился и показал Рихтеру несколько жестов, которые означали, что тот должен отвлечь охотницу. В этот момент пилот нанесет ей решающий удар арматурой, которая лежала в стороне.

Рихтер, ухмыльнувшись, кивнул. Схватив первый попавшийся предмет, попавшийся рядом (им оказалась обыкновенная пустая банка из-под консервированного горошка, оставленная там Финном), он метнул ее в противоположный конец комнаты. Попав в окно, банка с громким стуком отскочила от него и покатилась к осколкам разбитого окна. Охотница под столом зашевелилась - это почувствовал Сторк. С ее позиции место, куда упала банка, видно не было, а потому она могла и не понять, что это было.

Однако она поступила совершенно не так, как ожидали Сторк и Рихтер. Резко выпрямившись, она, словно обладательница нечеловеческой силы, опрокинула стол и метнулась к Рихтеру, держа в руках свое копье. Она рассчитывала, что пилот упадет на пол, а на него - стол, что ненадолго отвлечет его от охотницы. Однако она вновь просчиталась - Сторк тоже обладал нечеловеческой скоростью, а потому ловко отскочил от падающего стола и метнулся следом за охотницей, схватив арматуру. Удар прошелся по плечу девушки, и та, взвыв, резко отскочила в сторону, попытавшись скрыться за диваном.

... собственно на этой сцене мы и застали Рихтера и эту девицу. Сторк, спиной идя к стрелку, все еще наблюдал за полами одежды, которые виднелись из-за стола, и которые принадлежали охотнице. Дойдя до Рихтера, он скрылся за углом и отдышался, однако из рук свое "оружие" не выпускал - мало ли, на что способны эти твари. Рихтер, заметив, что пилот уже на пределе, слегка нахмурился и шепнул:

\- Иди к Эдварду и скажи ему, чтобы мигом шел сюда. С верховными духами мы не справимся, а он в этом деле специалист.

\- Верховный дух?.. - Сторк, все еще пытаясь отдышаться, скривился. Значит "верховными" этих тварей назвали из-за человекоподобной внешности? Однако, однако... - Потому что он сирена, да?

Ухмылка Рихтера заставила его насторожиться.

\- Нет. Просто потому, что это Эдвард.

Пожелав стрелку удачи, Сторк, поднявшись на ноги, выпрямился и посмотрел на дверной проход, который вел на мостик, где и затаилась охотница. Это был самый короткий путь, по крайней мере он сможет намного быстрее достичь Эдварда и предупредить его об опасности, нежели если будет бежать длинным, но безопасным путем. Хотя, конечно, страх он чувствовал. Ужасно боялся, что не сможет преодолеть этот короткий отрезок от столика до мостика, где охотница сможет его достать. В конце концов даже он не всесилен, а Рихтер не всегда успеет выстрелить.

Глубоко воздохнув и крепче сжав в руках арматуру, Сторк сорвался с места и побежал. В голове его роились мысли, которые начинались от тех, что кричали о глупой неминуемой смерти, и заканчивались теми, что убеждали его, что он поступает правильно. Противоречивые чувства, верно? Рихтер сзади лишь что-то фыркнул, но пилот не разобрал его слов. Стрелой промчавшись мимо столика, он услышал, что сзади что-то зашевелилось, а потом сорвалось с места следом за ним. Охотница явно не ожидала такого, но была готова убить Сторка своим копьем. Однако предупредительный выстрел Рихтера вновь заставил ее скрыться, так и не дав догнать пилота. Усмехнувшись, Сторк выпрыгнул в разбитое окно и сгруппировался.

Он приземлился на посадочную полосу и кувырком покатился по трассе. От переломов его спасло то, что его раса, мербианцы, жили на заросшей высокими деревьями терре, где прыгать с огромных высот и не разбиваться - в норме вещей. Резко выпрямившись, пилот по инерции пробежал еще несколько метров и остановился рядом с краем полосы - дальше уже шел обрыв. Внизу он увидел команду Эдварда с ним во главе, они выглядели крайне удивленно.

Вдохнув побольше, Сторк крикнул и указал пальцем на разбитое окно:

\- Там!.. Эта тварь!

Лица Милли и Стивена мигом побелели, а Эдвард и капитан с его помощницей вдруг резко сорвались с места и прыгнули вверх. Они достигли полосы в считанные секунды, тогда то пилот и заметил, что эти трое оснащены такими же устройствами, что и ребята со стены. Они бегом пробежали мимо Сторка и запрыгнули наверх, к разбитому окну. Однако одной небольшой дырки в стекле для троих явно не хватило бы, и поэтому...

"Моя прелесть. Прекрасный корабль. Лучшее судно." - с тоской подумал пилот, смотря, как ломаются очередные стекла. Однако он решил не отставать от Эдушки, решив, что подслушать, зачем же той иномерянке был нужен этот парень, ему еще пригодится. О, наивный!.. Он еще не знал о том, что эта тайна серьезно изменит не только его жизнь, но и всей планеты.

Милли и Стивен, переглянувшись, поняли, что пора действовать. Они побежали прочь от "Кондора", на "Борей", где, на мостике, схватили металлические тросы, лежавшие в самом углу. Стив, взявшийся за них первым, попытался их поднять, однако попытка провалилась - сил не хватило. Тросы были очень тяжелыми, и такому слабому человеку, как он, поднять их было невозможно. Тут помогла подоспевшая Милли, она, подняв канаты, крикнула Стиву, чтобы тот заводил двигатели. Если обнаружилась одна охотница, то должны были подоспеть и остальные. Сама девушка бросилась вниз и побежала к "Кондору", по пути присматривая места, куда можно было бы прикрепить тросы.

Однако ей помешали те, кого, впрочем, Милли и ждала. Выпрыгнувший из кустов сородич охотницы уже хотел было пронзить девушку кинжалом, но та, резко обернувшись, ударила наглеца тросом по голове, оглушив. Но духи на то и духи, чтобы их так просто нельзя было убить. Заметив, что жертва собирается встать, Милли кинула трос на землю и схватила бойца руками за шею. Одно движение, неприятный хруст - и враг падает на землю со сломленной шеей. Брезгливо поморщившись, Милли подняла трос и вновь побежала к "Кондору" - что случится с трупом ее интересовало мало.

Стивен в это время копался в проводах. Он проверял, целы ли они - в конце концов сородичи охотницы могли проникнуть внутрь в то время, пока команда прохлаждалась на улице. Удостоверившись, что все цело, Стивен поднялся на ноги, взялся за штурвал... и тут же отпрыгнул в сторону. Ровно в то место, где он стоял, вонзился нож. В тени капитанского мостика Стив заметил крохотную фигуру, еще меньше, чем охотница. Брезгливо поморщившись, Стивен хрустнул шеей и поманил малютку к себе.

Сторк, понимая, что лезть в окно следом за Жаном, Лили и Эдвардом, будет максимум глупо. Потому что охотница может его убить, а смерти пилот боялся, как заразы. Несясь по лестницам вверх к мостику, он молил небо, чтобы эти трое и Рихтер были еще живы и целы. В конце концов вновь столкнуться с сумасшедшей иномерянкой ему не хотелось. По пути не попадалось ничего, что могло бы сойти за оружие, это злило Сторка, потому что он чувствовал, что с серой тварью ему еще предстоит столкнуться, а отбиться будет нечем.

Выглянув из-за угла, пилот с облегчением увидел спину Рихтера. Тот, заметив Сторка, подозвал его и жестом указал на мостик. Устроившись рядом с парнем, пилот осторожно выглянул из-за угла.

Охотнице, судя по всему, было чертовски удобно сидеть на перевернутом столе. Подперев голову, она болтала ногами из стороны в сторону и хитро смотрела на стоящего перед ней Эдварда, который, в отличие от иномерянки, был крайне серьезен. Лили и Жан стояли позади, они выглядели напряженными.

Охотница, вздохнув, бросила на Эдварда недоверчивый взгляд и начала говорить. Сторк понял, что застал лишь середину разговора, так что многое из сказанного так и осталось для него тайной.

\- _Не смеши меня, Этварт. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что времени у нас не осталось. Скоро она проснется, а уж кому, как ни тебе, знать о том, что случится с ее пробуждением. У нас нет сил для того, чтобы ее остановить,_ \- в отличие от первой брошенной иномерянкой фразы, сейчас она говорила на понятном языке, правда со странным акцентом, словно выговаривала слова с трудом. Эдушка, вспыхнув, покачал головой и рявкнул:

\- Я знаю! Я ждал этого столько лет... Ты думаешь, что я не приготовился к этой ситуации? - он фыркнул и покачал головой, чем вызвал неодобрительный взгляд охотницы. - Пойми же, Серкет, все уже готово. _Дева_ , _Муза_ и _Ведьма_ уже начинают свое приготовл... - тут-то Сторк и понял, что открылся. По крайней мере об этом говорили удивленные лица Лили, Жана и Эда, и недовольное - охотницы. Она, оскалившись и обнажив острые как бритва зубки, резко повернулась к Эдварду и рявкнула.

\- _Этварт, вы опять используете переводчики?! Это конфиденциальный разговор! Тебе нельзя это знать!_ \- рявкнула она, щелкнув пальцами. Сторк резко дернулся назад, но не из-за слов охотницы, а из-за того, что некое устройство на руке у Рихтера резко заискрилось, как, впрочем и у Жана и Лили. У Эдварда данное устройство отсутствовало, и он, покачав головой, продолжил разговор.

\- _Det er morsomt å høre, gitt at du selv snakker fremmede språk..._ *

\- _Jeg umiddelbart mistanke om noe når de hørte at talen er ervervet ukjente funksjoner. jeg måtte stille inn._

Весь последующий разговор Сторк не понял ровным счетом, как и какие-то замечания Рихтера по этому поводу. Они говорили точно так же, как и раньше, Лили все так же кривила личико, Жан - так же странно улыбался, а Эдвард так же нервничал и бледнел. Но они говорили на ином языке - такая резкая смена обескуражила Сторка, и он, сидя рядом с Рихтером, медленно соображал, что же произошло. Эдвард назвал охотницу Серкет. Серкет сказала что-то про переводчики. Взглянув на устройство на руке Рихтера, что продолжало дымиться, пилот медленно осознавал, что местный мир настолько атрофировался от Атмоса, что и язык тут другой. А переводчики, скорее всего, помогли создать другие фольты, прибывшие сюда ранее. Специально, чтобы их землякам было легче. Пилот вспомнил, что похожие устройства он видел и у Боба, Милки и Ойры. Но вот у Короля и Эдварда он подобных агрегатов не видел. Ровно как и у охотницы. Неужели эти трое знали язык Атмоса так хорошо, что спокойно говорили на нем безо всяких переговорщиков?

Охотница что-то говорила, что-то важное. Она хмурилась, кривилась, проводила большим пальцем по шее, словно говоря о смерти через повешение или гильотину - Сторку было неясно. Эдвард молча кивал, внимая речам Серкет, лишь изредка вставлял фразы, на которые Серкет отмечала с громким хохотом. Она показывала на Сторка, а потом на Эда, усмехалась, кривила губы и шипела. Потом говорила еще и еще, однако последнее ее предложение заставило Сторка впасть в ступор. Серкет произнесла имя одной очень знакомой ему личности.

Пайпер.

Закончив свою речь, Серкет постучала пальцем по носу и покачала головой, бросив еще одну фразу, из-за чего все те, кто понимал ее, напряглись, а Эдвард разъяренно закричал что-то на своей тарабарщине, но охотница его уже не слушала. Подойдя к разбитому окну, она собралась перешагнуть через раму, как вдруг резко оглянулась назад и серьезно посмотрела на Сторка.

\- Берегись, фольт. Опасность гораздо ближе, чем ты думаешь.

И выпрыгнула, оставив горе-команду сидеть на месте с непонимающими лицами. И если остальные, кроме Эдушки, не понимали, что Серкет сказала, то Сторк скорее недоумевал, о ком она говорила. Неужели опасность могла исходить от Пайпер, которую упомянула иномерянка? Быть того не может.

От размышлений их отвлек крик Милли внизу. Вскинув голову, Эдвард резко помчался по направлению к Сторку и Рихтеру. Выхватив у последнего передатчик, парень провел над ним рукой, после чего устройство перестало искрить. Надев устройство на руку, Эдушка вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел на Сторка.

\- Я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь, пока я не включил передатчик, и пока ребята меня не понимают, - Эдушка выглядел взволнованным. - Не слушай Серкет. Она конечно права в какой-то степени, но если вы не поступите так, как должны будете - то весь мир пойдет прахом. Нам это не нужно, верно? Не нужно... - он нажал несколько кнопок на переводчике и выпрямился. - Хватит болтовни! Если верховные духи совсем с ума посходили и решили нас атаковать, то нельзя дать им то, чего они хотят. По местам, живо, живо!

Все последующие действия Сторк помнил, как один большой кошмар. Как только они прибыли на то место, откуда доносился крик Милли, они обнаружили на месте лишь несколько пятен крови и больше ничего - что стало с девушкой, осталось для пилота тайной. Сородичи Серкет лезли словно из-под земли: их было слишком много. Дальше воспоминания шли еще более обрывочно.

Скорая гибель Лили, которой отсекли голову. Дикий вой Жана, попытки Эдварда угомонить его. Рихтер, все так же продолжавший стрелять. Поспешный побег на "Борей", обнаружение двух мертвых тел с распоротыми грудными клетками. Прощай, неизвестный сородич Серкет и Стивен. А он, Сторк, стоя посреди этого ада, не понимал, что происходит вообще. Разве это касалось его? Разве гибель этих людей была запланирована? Ведь ему обещали лишь познавательную поездку за своим кораблем, без резни и крови, а в итоге все это вылилось в то, что теперь они потеряли троих. Милую Милли, неуклюжего Стивена, и вредную Лили. С последней Сторк даже не успел познакомиться.

Мир вокруг стал похож на одно больше пятно, цвета смешивались и превращались в один единственный - черный.

Мир погас. Сторк устало закрыл глаза.

***

Очнулся он уже на "Борее", когда почувствовал, что кто-то хлопает его по щекам. Резко открыв глаза и вздрогнув, Сторк с удивлением обнаружил рядом с собой Рихтера. Тот, не смотря на все царапины и побои, выглядел бодрячком, хотя подавленность чувствовалась - конечно, терять товарищей не нравилось никому. Облегченно вздохнув, Рихтер сел на пол рядом со Сторком и тяжело вздохнул, сложив руки на груди.

\- Тяжелая была стычка. Никогда бы не подумал, что все так кончится... - пробормотал он. Сторк, все еще находясь в абстракции, недоуменно посмотрел на парня, не совсем понимая о чем он. Прошедшие события мелькали в памяти отрывками, пилот подумал, что, наверно, память специально блокирует эти плохие воспоминания. Впрочем, он не был против. Лучше уж не помнить события этого дня... или предыдущего. Какая разница, в общем-то.

Рихтер, чуть помявшись, сообщил, что благодаря тому, что Милли прицепила тросы к "Кондору", они смогли увезти корабль с собой. А благодаря Стиву - вообще смогли улететь. Пилот молча кивал, слушая товарища и мысленно жалея, что втянул в это всех остальных. Команда Эдушки... что он говорил о ней? Он отвечает за их жизни? И что же он сообщит теперь родственникам погибших? "О, переводчик заработал..." - отстраненно подумал Сторк, смотря на руку Рихтера. На ней красовалось устройство, чуть ранее починенное Эдом.

Ответ на ранее поставленный вопрос не заставил себя ждать. Пилот медленно повернул голову и увидел, что бравый лидер команды, который в обрывочных воспоминаниях был чуть ли не самым опасным противников из всей их группы, сидит в углу, уткнувшись носом с колени. Эдвард молчал и не двигался, смотря куда-то сквозь стену.

Когда Рихтер ушел, а Сторк подсел к Эдушке, тот начал говорить. Сначала тихо-тихо, а потом все громче и злее, словно он ругал самого себя за оплошность и гибель товарищей.

\- Я же когда-то давно им обещал, говорил, что не дам им умереть. Рассказывал им о том, что как только мы разберемся с духами, то все закончится, жить можно будет спокойно. Знаешь, что они мне рассказывали? - Эд поднял голову. - Жан говорил, что обязательно сделает предложение Лили. А Стивен мечтал открыть собственную кофейню. Ну а Милли... А Милли много чем грезила, такая уж она была девушка. Но из-за моей ошибки, из-за того, что я повелся на поводу у сородичей Серкет, теперь этого не случится. Ни кофейни не будет, ни счастливой семьи. Жан имеет полное право меня ненавидеть, в конце концов я тот, кто пообещал им золотые горы, а принес в их жизнь лишь смерть и страдания, - он грустно усмехнулся и покачал головой. - Казалось бы, сколько лет я уже учусь жизни, а все никак не могу запомнить одно простое правило. Со мной людям лучше не связываться...

Услышав эти слова, Сторк невольно вспомнил слова Серкет о том, чтобы он оберегался того, кто рядом. Осторожно посмотрев на Эдварда, пилот лишь тихо выдохнул и похлопал его по плечу - ну нет, быть может этот человек и хранит много тайн, но он точно не тот, кого стоит опасаться. А то, что он винит себя в гибели товарищей - уже простые заморочки совести, которая слишком много на себя берет. Неторопливо встав с места, Сторк посмотрел на Эда и фыркнул.

\- В конце концов их смерть не была напрасной. Сам подумай - раз Серкет так недоверчиво ко мне отнеслась, как к представителю тех, кто тут все порушит, значит и Лили, и Милли, и Стив померли не зря - они стали первыми ступеньками в вашей долгой борьбе за мирную жизнь. Быть может, если все хорошо закончится, мы еще будем благодарить небеса за то, что он забрал жизни этих ребят. Иногда без чьей-то гибели не может свершиться история.. - Сторк ненароком вспомнил Темного Аса. "Один человек способен изменить мир одним лишь своим действием... Хм?" - заметив, с какой надеждой во взгляде на него смотрит Эдушка, пилот малость смутился. Парень же, встав на ноги следом за Сторком, схватил его за руку и крепко пожал ее, вдруг улыбнувшись.

\- А знаешь - ты прав. В конце концов, как только мы закончим это путешествие, начатое судьбой, мы обязательно вспомним и Лили, и Стива с Милли, и скажем им спасибо за то, что они сделали нас сильнее, - он повернулся к окну и, прищурившись, молвил. - Мы сами творим свою судьбу.


	11. Ведьма и охотник

Циклонис прекрасно знала, что идет на огромный риск, пытаясь проникнуть в город. Знала, но все равно пошла. Она нервничала, долго и усердно пыталась привести себя в порядок, не дав понять местным стражникам, что она чужая, не из этого мира. Фальшиво улыбалась, спешно стирала со лба пот. Она должна была быть спокойна. Куда делась ее сдержанность, способность к самообладанию? Рассыпалась вместе с империей? Так нельзя, так не положено. Девушке нужно было подготовиться к проникновению на вражескую территорию.

Сидя на булыжнике недалеко от города, она устало смотрела на Йегеря, подперев голову руками. Близился вечер, солнце медленно садилось за горизонт. Устало вытянув ноги, девушка зевнула и поежилась - с наступлением ночи тут холодало. Нужно было найти себе укрытие и наконец нормально поспать. В конце концов раз Йегерь теперь служит на нее, то можно и поспать спокойно, не боясь, что тебя сожрут.

Дух в это время рисовал что-то на земле, да так усердно, что аж язык высунул. Подобный вид был потешен, но Циклонис настолько устала, что едва смогла выдавить из себя ехидную полуулыбку. Сейчас ей было не до творчества сумасшедшего духа, пора было спать. Стянув с себя потрепанный плащ, девушка попыталась укрыться им, но вскоре поняла, что затея эта довольно глупа - плащ был мал, чтобы служить ей одеялом. Свернувшись калачиком, она раздраженно фыркнула и поежилась, а затем закрыла глаза.

Все. Спать. Пора отдыхать. Она и так слишком много пережила за последние несколько дней. Пора было забыть обо всех ее бедах и наконец погрузиться в царство Морфея, где тот покажет ей несколько картин из прошлого. Хороших картин. Циклонис знала, что так и будет - все ее сны были видениями либо из прошлого, либо из будущего. Насчет последних девушка не была до конца уверена, но по крайней мере то, что она запомнила, потом сбылось.

Падение империи, например. Плохой был сон. Плохая была реальность.

Однако уснуть ей не дал Йегерь. Подлетев к девушке, дух ехидно ухмыльнулся и ткнул костлявым пальцем ей в бок, из-за чего принцесса Циклонии взвизгнула и огрела хама ногой по лицу. Вспыхнув, девушка отползла от своего нового подчиненного и раздраженно зашипела, словно кошка, которой наступили на хвост. Ишь что придумал!

Потерев лицо, дух в шутку обиженно всхлипнул и закатил глаза, распластавшись на земле. Он раскинул руки в сторону и тихонько завыл, пытаясь притвориться, что ему грустно и обидно. Выходило откровенно говоря плохо, о чем Циклонис поспешила ему сообщить. Йегерь, резко замолчав, кинул на девушку слегка обиженный взгляд и прикрыл глаза рукой.

\- Могла бы хоть подыграть, Ведьма. Я же стараюсь.

\- Хватит называть меня ведьмой. Это раздражает, - Циклонис поняла, что сегодня ей поспать не удастся. Этот идиот решил не дать ей заснуть, наверно духам такая потребность не знакома, вот и шалит тут. Потерев больной бок, девушка кинула на него грозный взгляд и, скривившись, спросила. - Ну что тебе?! Дай мне поспать, в отличие от тебя мне сон нужен, - она собралась было опять лечь на землю, но Йегерь не дал ей этого сделать, схватив за руку. Он лукаво посмотрел на девушку и хихикнул.

\- Я не даю тебе спать по одной простой причине. Ты мне нужна, Ведьма.

\- Зачем? - недовольно протянула девушка, уже раздумывая, куда она ударит в этот раз. Наверно, все же в глаз. Дух, заметив, что энтузиазма со стороны его новой госпожи нет, вздохнул и более серьезно посмотрел на девушку. Та, освободив руку из захвата, прижала ее к себе и непонимающе посмотрела на Йегеря. Тот не выглядел так, словно хотел пошутить, или же раздумывал о какой-то глупости. "Он, конечно, балбес, но древний дух, а с ними шутки плохи..."

Приземлившись на землю, Йегерь встал и выпрямился во весь рост, смотря на Циклонис сверху вниз. Он указал рукой на видневшуюся вдалеке крепость и начал объяснять девушке свой весьма простой, но хитрый план.

Как сказал дух, соседний город называется Агуа Вива. Йегерь сказал, что контроль там очень серьезен, фольтов не допускают и отправляют искать Фиоко де Неви, однако для них с Циклонис все же существовала лазейка чтобы проникнуть туда. Дух пояснил, что он, по сути, существо совершенно иной природы, а потому с легкостью может захватывать человеческое тело на время. Или навсегда, тут уж как он сам захочет. План был таков: Йегерь нападает на торговцев, которые едут в город, захватывает одно тело и берет с собой Циклонис в качестве "товара". Как оказалось, работорговля в Агуа Вива была делом обыденным. Однако была одна загвоздка, и касалась она вовсе не возмущения Циклонис по поводу прикрытия рабыней.

\- Торговцы одни не ходят, они люди боязливые, нас, тварей кромешных, боятся, - бормотал Йегерь, теребя свою бородку. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону и хмурился, словно видел что-то нехорошее на горизонте. - Поэтому если я один пролезу и захвачу тело, то меня быстро прогонят их "чудесным" оружием, чтоб его. Тут-то нам и понадобятся твои силы сирены, - пояснил дух. Циклонис, тяжело вздохнув, мысленно согласилась, что разбудили ее не зря. Тяжело встав с места, она потянулась, стараясь прогнать остатки сна, и устало глянула на Йегеря. Потом потерла переносицу, мысленно ругая себя за столь быстрое согласие на такую идиотскую затею и пробормотала:

\- Веди меня.

***

Засада в маленьких кустах - самая глупая идея в жизни Циклонис под номером два. Первой было согласие на эту аферу по захвату тела торговца. Кустик был маленьким и низким, и если бы не темнота и черный плащ, выкраденный Йегерем из какой-то торговой тележки, то Циклонис бы быстро раскрыли. Скрыв лицо капюшоном, девушка нервно оглядывалась из стороны в сторону, ища взглядом ту самую тележку, о которой говорил Йегерь. Дух упомянул, что уже выбрал себе жертву для вторжения, но описал он ее скудно: какой-то самовлюбленный курящий красавчик со шрамом на виске. "Как будто я этот шрам в темноте увижу," - раздраженно фыркнула девушка, сдувая со лба прядь. Таких красавчиков мимо нее проехало штук пять, быть может она уже проворонила Йегеря. Но, впрочем, не угадала - Йегерь только приближался, и его Циклонис узнала сразу.

Увидев, что за каким-то черноволосым парнем в телеге гоняются сразу два мелких бородатых мужичка, а парень этот держит в руках сигарету и почему-то машет рукой, Циклонис быстро поняла, что эта тележка - ее искомая. Сидящий с поводьями мужичок почему-то не обращал внимание на происходящее сзади, Циклонис уже начала было сомневаться, что это Йегерь - может быть эта картина для этой компании что обычная рутина. Однако когда парень выкрикнул ту самую ненавидимую кличку, Циклонис мигом выскочила из кустов и с грацией кошки приземлилась в тележку. Компания замерла, удивленно смотря на нее, а парень, заметив юную императрицу, радостно хмыкнул.

"Сколько раз мне просить его, чтобы он не называл меня ведьмой?.." - устало вздохнула Циклонис, когда два мужичка под силой Уз (тех самых, которые Йегерь назвал силами крови) вылетели прочь из тележки. Третий мужичок, казалось, вообще не обратил на происходившее внимание. Циклонис нахмурилась, но мятежный дух ей быстро все пояснил - старичок то глухой. Глянув вперед, на приближающиеся ворота Агуа Вива, Йегерь потянулся за лежащей в углу веревкой и кивнул Циклонис на подушку на полу тележки.

\- Садись. Ты же вроде рабыня, а просто так они не ездят. Скажу, что привез старому другу в дар, - хмыкнул он. Циклонис, раздраженно фыркнув, закуталась в плащ и дала себя связать, все это время недовольно смотря на духа. Теперь то она смогла разглядеть его новое обличье получше.

Новое тело раньше принадлежало молодому парню лет двадцати с черными густыми короткими волосами, зачесанными назад. На правом виске и правда красовался шрам. Парень был среднего роста и спортивного телосложения, он был одет в белую майку и черные штаны. Заметив пристальный взгляд девушки, дух почему-то скривился.

\- Я не думаю, что тело молодого блудного парня мне особо то подойдет... - Йегерь брезгливо осмотрел новое пристанище и скривился в лице. - Ну отлично. Мало того, что это тело намного младше моего настоящего возраста, так этот юный засранец еще и курильщик. И что мне прикажешь делать? Я вашей гадости, вроде сигарет, никогда в рот не брал, а это тело просто вынуждает меня это сделать.

\- Ты же древний дух, хватит ныть - Циклонис раздраженно посмотрела на ворчащего духа и закатила глаза. Вот же судьба, вот же засранка, что свело ее и этого старого возмутителя спокойствия? Лучше бы она одна путешествовала. Хотя, конечно, ежедневные грызни с Йегерем скрашивали жизнь, да и именно его раздражительность помогла раскрыть ее истинный потенциал мага кристаллов, так что не все так плохо было в этом духе. И в новом теле он выглядел очень даже... ничего.

Заметив на себе недовольный и возмущенный взгляд девушки, Йегерь хитро прищурился и рассмеялся, сразу после этого начав кашлять и стучать себе по груди, охая и ахая. После этого была озвучена гневная речь в сторону курильщика, которую, как впрочем и большую часть болтовни Йегеря, Циклонис пропустила мимо ушей.

\- Что, нравится тельце то, да? - он хмыкнул. - А я то думаю, что ты так засмотрелась то, после того, как мальчишку мне на растерзание отдала, а вот оно оказывается как, симпатичный он! Ну что, женимся сразу, или пока подождем? - он потер руки. Когда юная императрица покраснела до ушей, Йегерь рассмеялся еще громче и плюхнулся на пол тележки рядом с Циклонис, все так же довольно улыбаясь.

"Пожалуйста, убейте его," - пронеслось в голове у девушки. Она пропустила мимо ушей колкой замечание о том, что это якобы она отдала тело Йегерю. "Ох уж этот дух с его причудами."

Путешествие продолжалось. Луна взошла на небе и освещала путь к городу, до которого оставалось совсем немного. Смотря на огромную крепость из-под капюшона, Циклонис не смогла сдержать восхищенного вдоха - это место было прекрасно. Она никогда бы не подумала, что цельная земля, без Пустоши и неба, сможет ее заворожить, однако это место все же смогло. Оно было не просто великолепным, оно было словно из сказки. Даже ночью небо тут продолжало оставаться не таким, как на Атмосе - оно было намного темнее, этот насыщенный темно-синий притягивал глаз. Звезды тонули в небе, словно песчинки в море.

Прислонившись спиной к стенке телеги, Циклонис закинула голову назад и продолжила любоваться местными красотами. Так прошло некоторое время, и она не заметила, как уснула...

Йегерь, сидевший рядом, лишь тихо хмыкнул, смотря на юную императрицу. Он потушил сигарету о пол тележки.

***

Проснулась девушка от толчка в бок чем-то острым и тонким. Приоткрыв один глаз, она увидела рядом с собой Йегеря, который спешно доставал что-то из сумки. Он бросил взгляд на юную принцессу и скривился - тут-то девушка и поняла, что они наконец прибыли на место. Резко сев, Циклонис задрала голову наверх, так, что с нее сполз капюшон. Над тележкой возвышались огромные старинные ворота, выполненные из камня. По бокам от ворот виднелись колонны со статуями сфинксов. Йегерь же не смотрел по сторонам, он все еще рылся в сумке. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Циклонис наконец поняла причину его оживления.

Их тележку, да впрочем и все другие, окружили отряды солдат. Каждый досматривал груз, требовал документы от хозяина товара. Увидев рядом с собой удивленное лицо одного из стражников, Циклонис отшатнулась с тихим писком - теперь она поняла, кто ткнул ей пальцем в бок. Удивившись такой реакции, стражник почесал голову и непонимающе посмотрел на Йегеря, тот же в свою очередь отвлекся от поисков документов.

\- Ну а что ты хочешь? Фольт же! - фыркнул он, вдруг выуживая из сумки какую-то бумажку с радостной улыбкой на лице. Стражник, лишь усмехнувшись, взял документ из рук духа и пробежал по ним взглядом, после чего вернул бумагу Йегерю. Тот поспешил спрятать ее в сумке.

\- Переборщил ты, товарищ. Таких пугливых одалисок на рынке не покупают, им теперь подавай бойких и дерзких.

\- Ничего, старые извращенцы всегда клюнут на застенчивую девушку, да и тем более фольта. Она ж по нашему ни слова не говорит, представь, какое это удовольствие для одинокого старика! Сделал дело - а девчонка и сказать никому ничего не может, ее не поймут, - тут Йегерь задумчиво почесал подбородок. - Хотя при помощи жестов... Ну да ладно! Заговорился я с тобой, - они со стражником дружно ухмыльнулись и попрощались. Легонько пихнув глухого старика, Йегерь указала вперед, куда и тронулась тележка.

Агуа Вива поражал своим великолепием гораздо меньше, чем Фиоко де Неви - этот город не был столь разнообразен, практически все улицы тут были заполнены трехэтажными белыми домиками с бурой черепицей. Единственной достопримечательностью был огромный дворец посреди города, по словам Йегеря он принадлежал местным правителям.

\- Ты так говоришь о них, словно они сделали что-то очень плохое, - усмехнулась Циклонис, кутаясь в свой плащ. Йегерь ей не ответил, однако по его выражению лица девушка поняла, что говорить об местных монархах он не настроен. - И кстати... Ты сказал охраннику, что я, как фольт, местный язык не понимаю. Зачем ты соврал? - поинтересовалась она.

Выражение лица духа с серьезного резко сменилось на какое-то непонятное, однако девушка могла с уверенностью сказать, что этот тип еле-еле сдерживает смех. Прищурившись, она поспешила поинтересоваться, что же рассмешило духа (если в старом теле она хоть как-то могла заставить себя проявить уважение по отношению к этому товарищу, то теперь у нее это не выходило - новое тело было слишком... слишком... слишком глупым!). Йегер, сдержав улыбку, весело посмотрел на девушку.

\- Я не соврал.

\- Ага. Конечно. И как это, интересно, я поняла их речь, если я фольт и вашего местного языка не знаю?! - разозлилась девушка. Этот дух... о этот дух! "Когда-нибудь я прикончу его, случайно, но прикончу!"

\- Конечно фольты не понимают местного языка! - воодушевленно воскликнул Йегерь, хитро смотря на девушку. В это время они ехали по городу, точнее - по торговому району, и их спор вызывал явно слишком много внимания. Йегерь помахал встревоженной продавщице рукой и широко улыбнулся, пытаясь не дать при этом выпасть сигарете изо рта. - Местные жители разговаривают совершенно на ином диалекте! А ты что думала, что миры, разделенные множество лет назад, будут понимать друг друга? Как бы не так!

\- Но стража вполне себе понятно говорила, да и ты говоришь со мной без всяких недомолвок, - Циклонис подозрительно посмотрела на Йегеря и нахмурилась. Дух лишь пожал плечами и еще шире усмехнулся.

\- Пойми же наконец, фольты - люди с другой стороны, для нашего мира не столь большое удивление. Страже городов розданы устройства, которые переводят с вашего, атмосианского, на наш, скайский. У стражи Фиоко де Неви тоже есть такие устройства, правда у них с фольтами немного другое обращение... но не важно, - протянул Йегерь. - Потому ты и понимала стражу - их слова автоматически переводило. Просто устройство настраивает звуковые волны так, что и житель Атмоса, и житель Скайи прекрасно понимает то, о чем говорят защитники людей. А вот если ты попытаешься заговорить с местными жителями, то хрен они тебя поймут - устройств то у них нет.

\- А ты?.. - Циклонис все больше и больше понимала свое счастье наткнуться на этого остолопа. Если бы не он, то она бы просто не выжила в этом городе. Не с одной же стражей общаться, верно? "Да и кто бы меня сюда пустил, без пропуска. Ох Йегерь..." - девушка бросила на него косой взгляд. - "Какая ирония. Ты словно заменил мне Аса. Быть может это судьба - всегда иметь верного помощника под рукой?"

Впрочем, ответ был довольно прост. Йегерь дух, а потому он мог с легкостью понимать чужеродные языки, стоило ему лишь коснуться носителя нового диалекта. Поежившись, Циклонис еще больше натянула на глаза капюшон, стараясь скрыть взгляд от внешнего мира. В Агуа Вива ей не нравилось - этот город был каким-то недружелюбным и чужим. Даже вечно валяющий дурака Йегерь как-то притих, он нервно смотрел по сторонам. "Мы же не просто так сюда ехали... Что-то ему тут нужно..." - пронеслось в голове у девушки. Она облизнула сухие губы и решила временно отвлечься от мыслей о духе. А то мало ли, вдруг и правда влюбится? Он, конечно, был в какой-то степени милым, но в то же время мог раздражать ее так сильно, как не мог этого никто. Даже чертов Эрроу.

"Чтоб ему пусто было!"

Циклонис вспомнила об враждебной эскадрилье, которая последовала за ней в Скайю. "Интересно, а как их приняли? И в каком они сейчас городе? И что сейчас делает Пайпер?.." - мысль о том, что сейчас ее лучшая подруга и в то же время злейший враг находится в окружении друзей удручала. Ей там наверняка хорошо, а у Циклонис никого... Вдруг девушка резко отбросила эту мысль. Нет, это не так. У нее есть Йегерь.

***

\- А ты все лучше и лучше обращаешься со своими силами! - весело заметил Йегерь. Сейчас он в компании Циклонис шли куда-то по улице, дух всячески отнекивался от вопроса куда же они все таки направляются. Решив, что легче будет дождаться до конца и тем самым утихомирить свое любопытство, чем разговорить этого дурака, Циклонис переключилась на другую тему, а точнее - свои Узы.

Как уже говорил Йегерь, как уже поняла Циклонис, ее силой было управление кровью. Преимущественно чужой - со своей она обращаться боялась, зная, что малокровие - это плохо. Дух давал экспериментировать на себе в полной мере, говоря, что ему от потери крови как-то никак - не его тело же. Хотя, конечно, легкая слабость чувствовалась.

Сейчас девушка решила перебороть свой страх и теребила разодранный кончик пальца. Наконец-то бесполезные ранее заусенцы на пальцах пригодились - отщипнув зубами один из них, девушка увидела капельку крови на пальце и осторожно провела рукой над ранкой, мысленно пытаясь почувствовать кровь. Когда это более-менее удалось, Циклонис потянула жидкость к себе. Та послушно вытекала из раны, а когда девушка резко сжала руку, то кровавая капля превратилась в острую иглу.

Но стоило стоящему рядом Йегерю предупредить девушку о том, чтобы она своей способностью на людях баловалась как можно меньше, Циклонис ослабила хватку, и иголка вновь превратилась в жидкость, которая, в свою очередь, без поддержки, капнула на одежду. Чертыхнувшись, девушка бросила недовольный взгляд на духа.

\- Посмотри, что ты наделал. Я же пыталась завести ее обратно.

\- У тебя все получится. В будущем, - усмехнулся Йегерь. Циклонис лишь поинтересоваться могла, откуда у духа такие точные сведения. Однако, она не решилась - духи на то и духи, чтобы быть загадочными и таинственными.

\- Куда мы идем?.. - вяло поинтересовалась девушка, когда они с духом свернули в очередной переулок. Описать похождения Йегеря одной фразой можно было, как "иду туда, не знаю куда". Однако дух явно знал место назначения и тщательно его искал. Циклонис лишь могла дивиться, как ловко он ориентировался в запутанном городе. Дух не отвечал, он молча шел вперед, проталкиваясь сквозь плотную толпу. Циклонис еле поспевала за ним, боясь потеряться в незнакомом городе. - Эй! - раздраженно прикрикнула она. - Ответь мне!

\- Тише... Это я понимаю твои реплики, а для других горожан ты говоришь полную несуразицу, - шикнул на нее Йегерь, резко затормозив. Циклонис врезалась в него и уже хотела было предъявить претензию насчет этой долгой пешей прогулки, однако она не успела и слова пикнуть, как дух поднял руку и указала пальцем на табличку, висевшую прямо над путешественниками.

"Кабаре?!" - девушка покраснела и оскалилась. - "Этот дурак вел меня в кабаре?! Неужели и правда продать решил, или же просто прикалывается?!" - однако сейчас Йегерь выглядел серьезным, это поубавило гнев девушки. Она потопталась перед входом, а потом недовольно ткнула парня пальцем в бок, мол, проходи уж. Тот вздрогнул и кивнул.

Они вошли в здание. Там было темно, свет из окон закрывали плотные вельветовые шторы. В воздухе витал неприятный ароматный дымок, вызвавший у Циклонис приступ кашля. У пристрастившегося же к сигаретам Йегеря никакой реакции не наблюдалось, что вызвало недовольство со стороны юной императрицы. "Ишь, продался никотину".

Единственными источниками света в комнате служили подиумы, на которых танцевали девушки в открытых нарядах. Йегерь прошел мимо них, не уделив им и минуты внимания, его цель находилась впереди. Выглянув из-за спины духа, Циклонис наконец увидела ее.

На одном из столов,на котором была раскидано куча подушек, сидела миловидная девчушка года эдак на два младше Циклонис. У нее были короткие белые волосы, а глаза были разного цвета - алого и золотистого. В руках у девчушки были ножницы, которыми она вертела в руке. Заметив гостей, девчушка опустила опасную игрушку и с легкой ироничной улыбкой посмотрела на Йегеря.

\- Ты пришел!.. Сколько лет, сколько зим, - усмехнулась она, сжав в руках ножницы. Переведя взгляд на Циклонис, девчушка причмокнула губами и наклонила голову вбок. - И Ведьму привел. Молодец, Охотник! _Она_ гордилась бы тобой.

Спрыгнув со стола, девица протянула руку Циклонис и склонила перед ней голову.

\- Приятно познакомиться, госпожа. Меня зовут Блю, и сегодня я вместе с этим остолопом Охотником объясню вам, зачем же вы проделали такой долгий путь от врат Атмоса и Скайи до нашего милого заведения, - ее губы украсила ядовитая улыбка.

Циклонис лишь усмехнулась в ответ. Значит Йегерь вел ее сюда не просто так.


	12. Пробуждение Девы

\- Какие люди!..

Доминик был извечной проблемой Ястребов не смотря на то, что он всего-навсего помог Циклонии добраться до Запретного Города и открыл портал на Дальнюю Сторону под террой Акваторией. Если бы не он, то Циклонис бы знать не знала о том, что храм Оракула еще существует, она не стала бы искать Ключ и открывать портал в этот неизвестный мир, и, в конце концов, не захватила бы Атмос, не убила бы Аса и не разрушила свою собственную терру. Вроде бы такие последствия после одного то брошенного археологом слова о том, что он нашел руины древнего города. Возможно, Доминик жалел о том, что сделал, а возможно и нет. Это никого не волновало, всех заботил лишь тот факт, что Доминик в данный момент находится здесь. А значит одним врагом в этом мире стало больше.

\- Что, не ожидали меня увидеть, да? - мужчина зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. Кажется, разговор с эскадрильей ему не доставлял ни удовольствия, ни развлечения. В конце концов они просто дети. "Ха, этот напыщенный павлин еще не знает, что война то выиграна благодаря нам. Посмотрим, как он потом запоет," - раздраженно оскалился Эрроу, уже желая заявить о случившемся на Атмосе прямо в лицо Доминику, однако... Почувствовав, что кто-то сжимает его запястье, парень обернулся и увидел Пайпер, которая встревоженно смотрела на своего командира. Она осторожно покачала головой, давая знать, что пока лучше не хамить Доминику - мало ли, вдруг он узнал какую-нибудь полезную информацию? - Какими судьбами вы тут оказались?

Вздрогнув, Эрроу резко повернулся назад и чуть было не столкнулся нос к носу с мужчиной, который за столь короткий промежуток времени успел подойти к рыжему вплотную. Отшатнувшись от археолога, рыцарь выхватил из-за спины одно лезвие и направил на Доминика, активировав его за это мгновение. Археолог слегка поморщился, когда рядом с ним задребезжало лезвие кристаллического оружия. Достав из кармана ручку, он осторожно отодвинул оружие от лица, и, посетовав на испорченную письменную принадлежность, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- Да тебе то какое дело?! - раздраженно выкрикнул Финн. Он недовольно посмотрел на Доминика, который, впрочем, одарил его точно таким же взглядом. Ну разумеется, эти двое не могли нравится друг другу, у них были слишком разные сферы интересов. - Ну да, мы теперь, как и ты, застряли в этом мире. А хочешь знать почему? - лицо блондина исказила ехидная улыбка, которая сразу же не понравилась Доминику. - Потому что мы победили. Победили эту ведьму и ее армию. Циклонии больше нет!

Пожалуй, ту смесь эмоций на лице Доминика, которая промелькнула в тот момент, можно было описать всего двумя словами - он был обескуражен. Ошеломлен!.. Однако, читателям будет не так интересно смотреть за тем, как мучился несчастный археолог, который понял, что пропустил самое важное событие в истории Атмоса, благодаря исследованию которого он мог неплохо заработать. Перейдем же к другим персонажам, про которых читателям все так же будет неинтересно читать. То есть - к коренным жителям империи Скайи.

Господин Горгон, все это время стоящий в стороне и с улыбкой наблюдающий за этим зрелищем, так же слушал подчиненных Короля Игрушек. Ойра и Милки стояли в стороне и напряженно переглядывались, а Боб в это время докладывал начальнику отдела по приему фольтов в светлое тоталитарное общество Фиоко де Неви. Хотя мы, конечно, приукрасили - никакое оно не тоталитарное, а самое обычное с монархом во главе. Может, подслушаем этот разговор? Господин Горгон недовольно хмурится - ему не нравится идея вторжения чужих ушей в его с Бобом разговор, однако он все же кивает и позволяет нам притронуться к тайнам одного из городов империи.

\- ... насколько нам стало известно, один из фольтов является сиреной. Ее силы пока устанавливаются, - Боб напряженно наблюдал за тем, как в сторонке препираются Доминик и Финн. От первого и так в свое время было много проблем. - Господин Эдвард сказал, что она одна из той троицы, которая должна исполнить Предназначение.

\- Что известно о других двух сиренах? - Горгон еще шире улыбнулся. Великий момент, когда история этого мира пойдет совершенно иначе, становился все ближе и ближе. И хотя он не был столь желанен, Горгон не мог не позволить себе в удовольствии ждать это. В конце концов, не так часто люди могут вершить историю, верно? Боб отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Пока ничего. Мы продолжаем их поиск. Однако, господин Эдвард боится, что к наступлению времени Предназначения мы можем не найти одну из сирен, что может помешать церемонии пройти по плану. А вы ведь знаете, чем это может обернуться.

Ох, кажется мы услышали слишком много. Господин Горгон и Боб озадаченно смотрят на нас - разве мы еще не ушли после первого упоминания о Предназначении? И кто является третьей сиреной? Вторая, кажется, нам и так очевидна. Решив не терзать нас любопытством о том, что же Боб сообщил Горгону после нашего ухода, начальник по отделу принятия фольтов молвил:

\- Господин Эдвард не дурак, Боб. Он уже готов к тому, что не сможет найти третью сирену вовремя. В конце концов, этот прохвост намного умнее всех нас, - Горгон тихо рассмеялся. Что ж, покинем этих двух на этой ноте и перейдем к наиболее интересным для читателям персонажам, чье появление на сцене мы ждали несколько глав. Ну конечно же это милашка Ойра и братец Милки! А вы о ком подумали?

Эти двое тоже не теряли время даром. Они стояли в сторонке и тихо переговаривались, но о чем же? Нашу попытку подслушать и их разговор оборвала Ойра, сердито нахмурившись. Смотрите как мило она хмурится!.. О, кажется ей все равно не по душе наше присутствие. Ну ладно, так уж и быть, мы возвращаемся к "Штормовым Ястребам".

О, кажется мы вернулись как раз вовремя! Бравый лидер эскадрильи, который, в общем-то, никогда не славился спокойствием, уже готов подраться с Домиником. Эти двое стояли совсем рядом и смотрели друг на друга так, что по ним сразу можно было сказать, что эти двое вот-вот вцепятся друг другу в глотки. Стоящие позади члены эскадрильи нервно наблюдали за этой картиной, больше всех, конечно, волновалась Пайпер. Причем волновали ее две вещи, одну из которых вполне себе можно посчитать эгоистичной.

Первая - всем известная. О, это высокое платоническое чувство! Вторая же вещь была грязна и противна честным людям, Пайпер боялась, что если с Эрроу что-то случится, то это отразится и на ней. Она понимала, что теперь они связаны благодаря Узам, и, вспоминая те ужасы, которые ей пришлось пережить несколько дней назад, Пайпер совершенно не хотела повторения этой истории. И хотя тот факт, что при гибели напарника по связи в Узах сам владелец магии начинал чахнуть, доказан не был, Пайпер все равно остерегалась. Хотя, это вполне свойственно для людей бояться того, что может навредить им в первую очередь.

\- Что ты там сказал про Альянс?! - Эрроу был готов голыми руками задушить этого ублюдка. Ой, кажется мы с вами пропустили часть диалога с Домиником, ну это же не столь важно, верно? - Я тебе покажу, чертов предатель, как стоит выражаться, - и вот, он уже собирается ударить кристаллическим лезвием прямо в лицо Доминику... но останавливается прямо перед тем, как лезвие обожжет кожу археолога и возится ему в глаз. Доминик спокоен, как удав - кажется, он предвидел тот факт, что Эрроу попросту не сможет убить его.

\- Кишка тонка, да? - скривился мужчина, той же ручкой убирая от лица лезвие. Он вновь возвращает лицу напыщенную серьезность и с плохо скрытой иронией во взгляде смотрит на Эрроу, который уже опустил лезвие. Парень смотрел в пол, челка скрывала его глаза, но Доминик знал, что сейчас этот наглец разочарован и унижен. - Ты не сможешь меня убить, мог бы не пытаться. В конце концов ты еще ребенок, разве не так? - усмехаясь, замечает археолог. Эрроу резко поднимает голову, в его взгляде ненависть и ярость, и вот, кажется, он действительно готов вонзить лезвие Доминику в горло, как его прерывает Горгон, в одну секунду оказавшийся рядом с враждующей компанией. Сжав лезвие рукой, господин, ощетинившись, яростно посмотрел на Эрроу.

\- Убери меч!

От руки господина Горгона идет пар, на пол капает кровь. Стоящая рядом Ойра аккуратно подносит к раненому несколько бинтов, но тот отказывается. Горгон смотрит на Пайпер, которая, заметив этот взгляд, заметно напрягается, а потом подзывает ее к себе пальцем и указывает на обоженную ладонь. Читатели не понимают - что замыслил этот странный парень? Пайпер не владела силами исцеления, неужели он решил заставить сделать ее то, чего она не могла? Один недовольный взгляд в нашу сторону - Горгон хмурится. Он прекрасно понимает, что делает.

Видя замешательство Пайпер, Горгон все объясняет. На самом деле все довольно элементарно - по всяким там древним преданием, которые не в столь отдаленные времена почитывал господин, примерно в это время перед тем самым исполнением Предназначения, должны явиться три сирены. Нет, ну на самом деле их шесть, но три - самые важные. И одна из сирен должна владеть силами исцеления. Горгон усмехнулся.

\- Дева Жизни. Я хочу проверить, если ты одна из трех сирен, которые нужны моему господину, а ты точно таковой являешься, ибо пророчество гласит, что две из трех прибыли с той стороны планеты... хочу проверить, какой силой ты обладаешь. Попробуй исцелить эту рану, - заметив напряжение девушки, он весело фыркнул. - Не бойся. Если ничего не получится, то значит силы жизни принадлежат не тебе.

\- А какие силы есть еще? - ради интереса решила поинтересоваться Пайпер. Мы замерли в ожидании, но господин Горгон лишь рассмеялся и ответил, что пока что это секрет. Он усмехнулся и потер переносицу.

\- Некрасиво влезать в голову юным леди, однако твоя тень сообщила мне достаточно. Ты же была тяжело больна до того, как одолела Ведьму?.. - Пайпер вздрогнула. Под Ведьмой, как она поняла, имелась в виду Циклонис, которая тоже являлась сиреной. Однако каким образом Горгон смог узнать о ее болезни, каким образом он... Через тень?! Оглянувшись, девушка с ужасом отметила, что от ее тени к тени Горгона шла тонкая темная полоса. Как только она увидела это, полоса разорвалась и часть ее вернулась к Горгону. Он вновь улыбнулся. - Значит, я был прав. Тот факт, что ты умирала, и был той проверкой на прочность для получения сил Девы Жизни. Ты понимаешь? - он сверкнул глазами и глубоко вздохнул. - Ты понимаешь?! Ты способна...

Он не договорил, а мы так и не узнали, на что Пайпер способна. Девушка, ошеломленная такой внезапной новость, оскалилась и выкрикнула:

\- Да пошел ты! - Горгон и все присутствующие резко переменились в лице. - Плевать я хотела на то, что я там могу! Плевать я хотела на свой статус и свои силы! - она раздраженно ударила кулаком по ближайшей стенке. - Я не желала этих сил, так какого хрена они достались мне, так какого хрена ты грузишь меня этой дурацкой информацией и хочешь проверить мои силы?! О каком Предназначении ты вообще говорил?! А спросить у меня ты не хотел, может я пошлю всех вас с вашими великими планами?! Мне плевать хотелось на этот мир, плевать на тебя, плевать на Эдушку, плевать на Короля! Я хочу лишь найти Циклонис и посадить ее в клетку, а потом вернуться домой, чтобы начать нормально жить! - Пайпер раздраженно зарычала и прикрыла лицо рукой. Кристалл Спирали на шее вновь задрожал, однако уже не поднимался в воздух, как ранее. Решив, что с нее в этом месте хватит, юная сирена развернулась на каблуках и молча направилась прочь, даже не желая слушать никого, кто пытался ее остановить. Она прекрасно понимала, что один человек уже готов броситься следом за ней, но один ее взгляд - и Эрроу замирает на месте, не в силах двинуться дальше. И вот, она покидает комнату.

Хлопок двери выводит всех из оцепенения. Финн и Джанко многозначительно переглянулись: в последнее время с Пайпер часто начали происходить нервные срывы, лучше всего это было видно еще на Атмосе, когда ее организм чах из-за, как обозвал это Горгон, проверки способностей. Снайпер бросил взгляд на Эрроу, предполагая, что тот сейчас побежит следом за девушкой, однако тот и с места не сдвинулся. Радарр, сидящий у ног хозяина, тихо заскулил. Стоявшая ранее молча Ойра, чуть помявшись на одном месте, скромно опустила взгляд и прошептала:

\- Я скоро вернусь, - она положила на пол аптечку и вышла за дверь следом за Пайпер. Ойру проводили гробовой тишиной, ее прерывало лишь тиканье больших старых часов, стоявших в комнате. Доминик вдруг громко выдохнул и потянулся к карману за сигарами и зажигалкой. Боб неодобрительно покосился на археолога, уже желая сказать, что в помещении не курят, но мужчина раздраженно отмахнулся и затянулся.

Последним от оцепенения очнулся Горгон, громко вскрикнув. К нему тут же подлетел Милки, схватив с пола аптечку, но начальник тут же отпихнул блондина, чуть не разбив ему очки. Он с удивлением посмотрел на свою руку, а потом с безумной полуулыбкой пробормотал:

\- Великолепна... Она еще не контролирует свои способности, но она великолепна...

Ожог на руке отсутствовал, словно его и не было до этого. Смотревший на это Эрроу слегка скривился и покачал головой, мысленно обдумывая свою ошибку - дать Пайпер уйти. Он надеялся, что с ней и Ойрой ничего не произойдет за это время.

***

Перенесемся же к нашим девам на это мгновение. Эрроу, однако, зря волновался - Ойра хоть и выглядела слабой, однако все же являлась членом отряда по защите стены, а значит владела достаточным количеством знаний, чтобы обезопасить себя и еще кого-нибудь. Сейчас она искала сирену, которая успела скрыться так быстро, что найти ее теперь было довольно проблематично. Послушаем же, что думает наша воительница? Ох, кажется ей не нравится такое имя - Ойра недовольно нахмурилась и причмокнула. Ну ладно, ладно, госпожа Красные-Очечки, как вас еще величать то прикажите? Она все еще зла, посмотрите. Хорошо, просто Ойра. Мы не будем называть тебя еще как-нибудь. Согласна?

Она кивает, и вот, мы можем наконец услышать ее мысли, а Ойра - продолжить свои поиски. Она побежала дальше, по пути огибая местных жителей, что шли ей навстречу и постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. "Глупый Горгон, сколько же из-за тебя проблем!" - раздраженно подумала она, перепрыгивая через маленькую собачку, идущую ей навстречу. Наверно, ей все же стоит использовать устройство для полета, с его помощью будет гораздо легче отыскать беглую сирену. И плевать Ойре хотелось на то, что Эдушка строго-настрого запретил бойцам использовать это устройство в городе.

Подлетев наверх благодаря кристаллу левитации, и оставшись на месте, а не улетев далеко в небо благодаря тросам, Ойра начала осматривать окрестности. Около бара господ Лао сирены не было, что уже исключало возможность, что хитрые узкоглазые продавцы опиума ее успели утащить; ее не было и в торговом районе, хотя там так легко затеряться, что Ойра не была полностью уверена; наконец, ее не было рядом с остановкой трамвайчика, а значит сирена все еще была в этом районе. Постепенно выключая кристалл, Ойра опустилась на землю и отцепила тросы. Что ж, придется искать ее самостоятельно. Оглянувшись в поисках жертвы для расспросов, девушка наткнулась на бабулю, которая продавала кочаны капусты. Старушка весьма озадачено посмотрела на Ойру, как только она задала свой вопрос.

\- Девушка с синими волосами? Да тут таких множество! - Ойра тяжело вздохнула - ей определенно стоило задать вопрос гораздо конкретней. Что ж, попробуем еще раз. - А, темнокожая была, да! Она побежала в сторону каналов! - старушка указала влево, куда, в общем-то, и рванула Ойра, успев поблагодарить бабулю. Речка, значит? Отличное место для меланхолии.

Бабушка не ошиблась - Пайпер действительно сидела на берегу речки. Окружающий пейзаж был мягко говоря ужасен: грязная вода, куча сточных труб, откуда грязная жидкость лилась прямо в речку, куча строительных плит, что выпирали из воды, словно камни. На одной из таких, к слову, сирена и сидела. Ойра, перепрыгнув через несколько плит, присоединилась к девушке. Кажется, эти двое не против того, чтобы мы послушали их разговор.

\- Возвращайся назад, твои друзья будут волноваться, - проворчала Ойра, не сильно довольная тем, что ей пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы найти беглянку. Пайпер не ответила, она продолжала смотреть на воду. Поджав губы, Ойра пихнула девушку, да так сильно, что та чуть не свалилась в воду. - Я кому говорю!

\- Я к тому пню не вернусь, - раздраженно ответила сирена. Ойра тяжело вздохнула и присела рядом с Пайпер - кажется, ее не уговорить вернуться. - Ты только подумай, как он меня там назвал? Дева Жизни? Мои способности хотел проверить? Нужна его господину? Уж не Королю ли? Или этому... Эдварду. А мое мнение он спрашивал?!

\- Послушай... - протянула Ойра, потягивая ноги к себе. Скоро настанет вечер, небо же потихоньку розовело. - Пень хоть и правда личность весьма неприятная, но он же не для себя старается, и не для господина Эдварда. От того, согласишься ли ты, зависит не только наша жизнь, но и всей империи, - стражница (Смотрите ка! Она улыбнулась. Кажется ей по душе это слово!) печально улыбнулась. - В конце концов жребий пал на тебя совершенно случайно, и никто не виноват в том, что им приходится уговаривать тебя стать полноценной Девой Жизни и использовать свои способности на благо всей империи, быть может всего мира!

\- Но с какой стати он... - уже хотела возмутиться Пайпер по некоему поводу, который нам, к сожалению не известен, но замолчала. Ойра, воспользовавшись этим, осторожно добавила:

\- Представь, что это плата за то, что вы поймаете вашу преступницу. В конце концов если все три сирены исполнят свой долг, то наш Король во время шумихи после этой церемонии сможет попробовать вычислить ее в толпе. Я думаю, она не пропустит это зрелище!

Сирена вздрогнула и подняла взгляд на небо. Ни облачка. Как назло. Сейчас бы она, пожалуй, не отказалась от легкого дождика, этот город был слишком душным. Смахнув со лба челку, девушка вытянула вперед руки и потянулась.

\- Конечно не пропустит, - обреченно выдохнула Пайпер, откидываясь на спину и падая спиной на плиту. Та была нагрета местным солнцем и приятно грела спину, девушка прикрыла глаза. - Она просто не сумеет этого сделать. В конце концов, она такая же сирена, как и я.

***

\- Я не нанимался тебе экскурсоводом по городу, - проворчал Боб. Читатели наверняка возмутятся - а как же история о том, что было в здании в то время, пока Ойра искала Пайпер? Что сказал Доминик? Что, в конце концов, сделал Горгон? Но нет, этого мы не узнаем. Мы будем смотреть на то, как Боб ворчит. И вместе с Эрроу пытается найти Пайпер.

Сейчас молодой рыцарь сам жалел, что взял этого ворчливого бойца. Он не делал практически ничего, лишь давил на мозг тем, что брюзжал о невозможности поиска одного человека в таком огромном городе. В какой-то степени Эрроу был с ним солидарен, однако понимание того, что если он сейчас не прибежит, то Пайпер обидится как-то пересилило здравый смысл. И вот вам результат - он вместе с Бобом бежит по узким улицам города в поисках специалиста по кристаллам.

\- Я не эксперт в женских сердцах, но я думаю, что рядом с лапшичной сирены и Ойры точно быть не может, - заметил Боб, когда Эрроу остановился рядом с небольшой лавкой, где продавали лапшу - это чувствовалось и по запаху и по клиентам, сидевшим за маленькой барной стойкой. Лавка была действительно очень небольшой, стоит заметить. Эрроу, раздраженно отмахнувшись от ворчливого солдата, отдышался и подошел к продавцу. Тот поднял голову, видимо ожидая, что парень закажет у него порцию лапши.

\- Эй, а вы не видели тут двух девушек? - далее шло описание Пайпер и Ойры, которые мы с вами опустим, ибо и так знаем, как эти двое выглядят. Но, видимо, единственная вещь, которая была примечательна для Эрроу в юной стражнице были ее красные очки. Боб, прослушавший эту речь, громко хмыкнул и неспешно подошел к парню сзади.

Продавец в лапшичной, все это время смотревший на Эрроу, перевел удивленный взгляд на Боба, а потом вновь посмотрел на Эрроу, после чего тоже начал говорить, к удивлению рыжего - на совершенно ином языке. Но мы же с вами помним, что сказал Рихтер Сторку? Верно - язык в Скайе был совершенно другим. После своего монолога продавец скрестил руки в виде креста, показывая, что он парня не понял. Эрроу почесал затылок.

\- Я что-то...

\- Не тормози, давай я тебе лапшички куплю, заодно поймешь наконец, что в мирах, разделенных много столетий назад, язык одним быть не может, - гаркнул Боб сзади, после чего указала на одну из картинок в меню и кивнул продавцу. - Мне вот эту, пожалуйста. Две... Четыре штуки.

Продавец, улыбнувшись, закивал и убежал готовить четыре порции лапши. Все это время Эрроу медленно соображал, почему же Боб тогда спокойно говорит на языке Атмоса, и почему же он, все еще говоря на языке Атмоса, спокойно смог сказать продавцу лапшой, что же он хочет. Решив не терзать себя, рыжий прямо поинтересовался у стражника об этом. Тот в ответ расхохотался, после чего постучал пальцем по браслету на руке.

\- Универсальный переводчик. Я говорю на своем языке, но для тебя он переводит все мои фразы. У других такого переводчика нет, вот ты их фразы и не понимаешь. Так же эта машинка расшифровывает мне, что ты там бормочешь на родном языке. А ты что думал, в сказку попал? - Боб еще громче рассмеялся, после чего Эрроу точно убедился, что с собой надо было брать Милки. Тот хотя бы был поспокойней. Какая жалость, что он купился на более серьезный вид этого стражника. "Финну и Джанко повезло... И Радарру," - с тоской подумал рыжий. - Что, принцесса, привык, что тебе все на блюдечке подают, да? Как герою?

Ехидная фразочка Боба заставила Эрроу резко развернуться и злобно глянуть на стража. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, таскал из тарелочки для гостей конфеты, которые с удовольствием поглощал. "Это кого он принцессой назвал?!"

\- Вы ж там в своем Атмосе героями были, ну, раз преступницу пошли ловить в наш мир, - Боб выкинул обертку от одной из конфет и отправил сладость себе в рот. Раскусив ее, он равнодушно добавил. - Странный у вас мирок. Ишь, детей героями делают. Я бы на месте вашего правительства не то, что до войны вас бы не допустил, но даже бы официальной эскадрильей не признал. Но это, так, к слову. Будешь? - спросил Боб, протягивая Эрроу конфетку. Впрочем, ответа он так и не дождался, потому что... кхм, лучше начать говорить об этом с новой строки.

Ударный снаряд под кодовым названием "Жестяная-Банка-Из-Мусора" с неисчисляемой огромной скоростью врезался в лоб несчастного стражника, заставив его согнуться на ногах в обратную сторону ровно на девяносто градусов, что, фактически, невозможно, а потом упасть на землю, чуть не опрокинув тарелку с конфетами. Эрроу смотрел а эту картину с настолько равнодушным выражением лица, что могло показаться, что ему как-то все равно. Однако, конечно, это было не правдой.

После того, как Боб с тихим стоном сполз вниз и притворился (а может и не притворился) трупом, Эрроу издал тихий "ох", после чего начал громко смеяться. Ну конечно, его противник в словесной дуэли пал таким глупым способом, разве это не чудесный повод посмеяться от души? Тем более он давно не смеялся. Не было времени. То Циклония, то Дальняя Сторона....

Однако его смех был точно так же грубо прерван полетевшей банкой, однако удар в этот раз был куда слабее. Потерев лоб, рыжий вскинул голову, стараясь высмотреть обидчика, и к своему удивлению обнаружил стоящих напротив Ойру и Пайпер. В руках у стражницы были еще несколько банок.

\- Ну что, сыщики, еще спорить будете? - недовольно спросила Ойра, подкидывая в руках банку. Когда рядом зашуршала одежда, Эрроу резко обернулся и увидел, что Боб, не вставая с места, размахивает белым носовым платочком.

***

\- А все же эти ребята довольно интересны, верно? - Ойра быстро поглощала лапшу из аккуратной тарелочки. Боб лишь пожал плечами, ощупывая шишку на лбу - пройдет такая не скоро. Вздохнув, он отложил свою порцию и согнулся, подперев голову руками. Он смотрел, как сидящие впереди Эрроу и Пайпер о чем-то оживленно болтали, не обращая внимания на стражников.

Сейчас они находились на тех же самых плитах, где Ойра нашла Пайпер. Солнце садилось за стену, скоро в городе станет совсем темно. Потихоньку начали зажигаться фонари. Ойра, заметив, что Боб не занят поглощением лапши, опустила тарелку на колени и с любопытством глянула на стражника. Тот равнодушно смотрел куда-то вперед, не обращая внимания на пронзительный взгляд девушки. Ойра, вздохнув, уже хотела вновь приняться за лапшу, однако отвлеклась на ребят впереди. Те весело смеялись, что не могло не вызвать улыбки у стражницы. Она, кашлянув, подсела ближе к Бобу и пихнула его локтем. Стражник вздрогнул.

\- Смотри, разве это не мило? - Ойра хитро смотрела на Боба, вновь принявшись за лапшу. Парень, вскинув бровь, перевел взгляд на сидящую впереди парочку, после чего вновь глянул на Ойру и покачал головой.

\- Не надо мне тут твой романтики. Ты неправильно поступила, если хотела, чтобы я за тобой ухаживал, - несчастная Ойра подавилась лапшой. Давайте предположим, что сделала она это от неожиданности, а не от смеха. Не будем портить милую картину. - Вот если бы ты была обычной девушкой, а я - все еще солдатом, то да, вот тогда было бы можно. Вот тогда бы это была романтика, - Боб вздохнул. - А так... Нет, не катит.

\- Чертов любитель шаблонов из дурацких романтических историй! - Ойра больно пихнула парня в бок локтем и недовольно посмотрела ему в глаза. - Мог бы прекратить выпендриваться и хоть раз нормально сказать... Сказать, что я тебе там не нравлюсь. Или еще что-то. Или ты действительно такой дурак, что не признаешься мне из-за какого-то там твоего идеального шаблона?

Услышав последнее, Боб быстро закивал, за что был награжден еще одним тычком в бок. "Ну и поделом! Ишь, что выдумал! Мне что теперь, из армии уходить из-за мечты этого идиота?!" - подумалось Ойре. Она недовольно посмотрела на пустую тарелку с лапшой. Ну вот, нечем себя отвлечь от мыслей об этом идиоте.

\- Знаешь... - начала она, но вдруг заметила что-то и замолчала. Боб поначалу не понял такой реакции, но когда Ойра схватила его за край ворота рубашки и потянула к себе, указывая куда-то вперед пальцем, он попытался сориентироваться и найти тот предмет, который так ее поразил. - Смотри!

\- Э?

\- На сирену смотри, - шикнула Ойра, все еще тыкая пальцем вперед. Боб прищурился. - На руку смотри, придурок!

Только сейчас стражник заметил, что на одной из рук сирены начали появляться едва видные в свете садящегося солнца татуировки. Парень и девушка одновременно охнули и чуть не вскочили на ноги. Об этом нужно сообщить Горгону и Эдушке!

\- Силы пробуждаются!


	13. Ведьма и рыцарь

Давайте же отложим историю про сирену и ее спутников в сторонку и перейдем к не менее интересующей вас части, где будут описаны Финн, Джанко и Радарр! Хотя кого мы обманываем. Вам интересен максимум первый из этой троицы. Что ж, не будем терзать вас и, наконец, закончим этот неимоверно скучный диалог с читателями и перейдем непосредственно к делу.

А точнее - вернемся на несколько мгновений назад, когда Ойра только-только покинула помещение, решив отыскать сирену самостоятельно. Смотря на то, как стражница покидает комнату, Доминик лишь громко фыркнул и шумно выдохнул, выпуская облако дыма. Стоявший рядом Джанко неодобрительно посмотрел на археолога, но ничего не сказал, решив, что продолжать терки с этим человеком довольно бессмысленно. Однако на одном лишь загрязнении воздуха в помещении Доминик не ограничился, он аккуратно взял сигару двумя пальцами изо рта и возмущенно фыркнул.

\- Интересные у вас тут нравы, товарищи! Сирен ваших, значит, в город одних выпустить могут, а меня - нет. Держите тут, как преступника, спасибо небесам, что хоть нужные продукты достаете, - он скривился и затянулся еще раз. Горгон, в это время осматривавший свою руку и тщательно прощупывавший кожу, резко поднял голову и уставился на мужчину, да таким взглядом, что Финн, приметивший это, нервно вздрогнул и скрылся за спиной Джанко. В данный момент начальник больше напоминал змею, нежели человека. - Ну и что ты смотришь на меня так, словно на врага народа? Или у вас тут и свобода слова ограничена? - Доминик вскинул бровь и с усмешкой глянул на Горгона.

Милки и Боб позади зашевелились и уже собрались подойти к Доминику, чтобы проучить наглеца, посмелевшего так грубо обратиться к господину, однако Горгон поднял руку и жестом остановил солдат. Он ехидно глянул на мужчину и покачал головой.

\- Не сравнивай себя и эту группу. Они мирно обговорили все с Королем, а ты с самого начала успел нахамить Эдушке. Ты думаешь, станем мы свободно отпускать такого опасного человека в город, если он даже с миролюбивым помощником нашего монарха смог повздорить?

\- Эдвард ваш - сопливая тряпка, - отчеканил Доминик, не отступая от своих слов. Боб и Милки напряженно переглянулись, но Горгон был все так же спокоен, и, кажется, даже доволен таким поведением гостя. Как будто оно веселило его, видимо, начальник не видел в этом человеке угрозу для себя, однако повздорить с ним было тем еще удовольствием.

\- Не спорю. Однако в каждом мире есть правила приличия, и ты, появившись в незнакомом месте, мог бы их соблюсти.

Этот спор мог затянуться бы надолго, и определить победителя было бы очень сложно, но мы не будем терзать вас этой тягомотиной. Ну, в общем-то еще потому, что Финн, славясь своим нетерпением, решил прервать эти речи, заявив на всю комнату, что им, вроде как, обещали тут все рассказать-показать. Да и просто помочь поймать ведьму. Доминик, сразу смекнувший, о ком они говорят, тихо засмеялся, а Горгон тут же начал спрашивать, что за ведьма, однако его обделили, ответив, что расскажут потом. Но нас, в общем-то, это интересует мало.

Как только господин поклонился присутствующим и отлучился, намекнув, что у него куча дел, в зале тут же началась шумиха, потому что Доминик громко объявил, что намерен сходить в бар, чтобы не терпеть присутствие малолетних рыцарей под боком. Боб тут же попытался пояснить научно-популярном способом (мечом к горлу), что мужчине выходить на улицу без сопровождения запрещено, а единственные солдаты сейчас заняты прибывшими гостями. Эрроу же заявил, что идет искать Пайпер, однако его Боб тоже не пустил, намекнув, что рыжий в незнакомом городе просто потеряется. Доминик, услышав это, расхохотался.

\- Ага, значит тоже под конвоем! Ха-ха! Знаю я вашу систему, насквозь ее вижу! Притворяетесь хорошими хозяевами, а на самом деле тщательно следите, чтобы мы информацию ценную не умыкнули к себе в мир!

\- И вовсе нет! - огрызнулся стражник. Пока эти двое не вцепились себе в глотки, Эрроу решил спасти положение, схватив Боба за руку и потащив на выход, громко объявив, что они идут искать Пайпер и Ойру. На самом деле гораздо логичней было бы схватит Милки, он стоял ближе и не шумел, однако Эрроу понимал, что в качестве поисковика гораздо надежней будет Боб. Наивный, уж мы то с вами помним, чем закончились поиски. Стражник, не ожидавший такой подставы, с непонимающим выражением лица пошел за Эрроу, еще соображая, куда он ввязался. Как только дверь за рыжим стражником закрылась, в зале вновь стало шумно.

Доминик, понимая, что два самых опасных противника сгинули, решил все же направиться в бар. За "опасных" он принимал лишь Боба и Горгона, особенно второго с его способностью манипулировать тенью. А вот Эрроу как угрозу даже не рассматривал, зная, что ничего серьезного этот малец ему все равно не сделает. Так как в комнате из стражников остался лишь Милки, Доминик со спокойной совестью направился к дверям, собираясь отпраздновать... Да мало ли, что можно отпраздновать! В конце концов разгром Циклонии тоже неплохой повод. Понимая свое моментальное поражение, Милки не долго думал и с извиняющейся улыбкой посмотрел на оставшуюся в зале троицу.

\- Ну что ж... Начнем нашу экскурсию в баре?

***

Бар, в который они направились, находился совсем близко - это было то самое заведение "У Мисато", которое видели наши герои, когда только-только приехали на станцию. С того момента, кстати, прошел всего лишь час, так что здание не успело претерпеть каких-либо изменений. Доминик, судя по уверенной походке, прекрасно знал дорогу к бару. Финн про себя отметил, что мужчина наверняка был там частым гостем после того, как попал в этот мир - а где ему еще время проводить то? Не в компании Горгона же! Вспомнив начальника, снайпер нервно поежился - не хотел бы он оставаться один на один с этим подозрительным типом.

Войдя внутрь, команда, кроме Милки и Доминика, тут же зажали носы и поморщились - здесь воняло не только алкоголем, но и еще чем-то. В воздухе витал легкий дымок, который и был источником того неприятного запаха. Доминик не обратил на это внимания и пошел дальше, к барной стойке, а вот Милки остановился и наклонился к Финну, который шел ближе всего к стражнику.

\- Таких как я тут не любят... Ну конечно, наши начальники ограничивают ввоз опиума в город, а местная контора его продает, - заметив взгляд Финна, который точно обозначал: "Что ж вы не закроете это место, если знаете о нем?", Милки обреченно вздохнул и покачал головой. - Закроешь его, блин. Горгон это место пуще глаза своего бережет, он же отсюда тоже доход получает. Не люблю его, но все равно поражаюсь тому, с какой легкостью он манипулирует людьми. Даже Король так не умеет.

"Ты, наверно, своего Короля плохо знаешь," - усмехнувшись, подумал Финн, но промолчал, решив не рушить представление Милки о своем монархе. Они молча подошли к Доминику, который уже сидел за стойкой и попивал какой-то коктейль. Милки, заметив это, удивленно вскинул бровь и осторожно поинтересовался, каким макаром мужчина смог заказать его себе, если он не местный, а значит не знает языка. Далее следовало удивление всех фольтов, мол, как это, другой язык? Но мы с вами опустим эту часть, ибо она в точности повторяет удивление Сторка и Эрроу по этому же поводу. Повторение - мать ученья, но мы и так два раза это показывали. В ответ на вопрос стражника Доминик громко расхохотался и постучал пальцем по стакану.

\- За то время, пока я тут жил, я смог немного подучить местный язык. Он, конечно, дурацкий в какой-то степени, но довольно легкий, да и сильно похож на тот, что был во всяких древних храмах на Атмосе, - он отхлебнул еще немного жидкости из стакана. - Тем более я подозревал, что в этом мире другой язык, а потому заранее подготовился. Но мне повезло, что те стражники, на которых я наткнулся, владели переводчиками, - Доминик резко помрачнел. - Кстати, что-то о них давно не было слышно...

\- Волнуешься что ли? - Милки громко захохотал и горделиво ткнул себя большим пальцем в грудь. - Позволь мне тебя заверить - они в порядке! По крайней мере элитный отряд Эдушки не может просто так погибнуть, они же, черт подери, элита! Эдушка к себе в личные помощники кого попало с улицы не берет!

Мы слышим всхлипы из читательского зала. Какая досада, Милки. Не будем тебя расстраивать, что элитный отряд Эдварда проиграл битву с духами. Правда в то время, когда происходили события в баре, все еще были живы, но потом то... Ох, как же сложны все эти переходы от одного события к другому, так и во временных ветвях запутаться можно!

Доминик, выслушав Милки, который все так же продолжал широко улыбаться, лишь фыркнул и вновь отпил немного алкоголя. В компании повисла тишина, прерываемая шумом вокруг: разговорами, звоном посуды, стуком ног по полу. Финн, равнодушно наблюдавший за этой сценой, широко зевнул и решил, что если он что-то не сделает, то никто из присутствующих и слова не бросит. Ну хотя Милки мог, но в очередной раз слушать его заунывные речи сил уже не было. В последний раз с надеждой глянув на окружающих, снайпер понял, что дожидаться от них что-либо бесполезно.

\- Это ж получается, что ты удачно проплыл тоннели, добрался до этого мира, благополучно добрался до Фиоко де Неви и угодил в лапы приверженцам Короля и Горгона? - Финн поковырял мизинцем в ухе, показывая свое пренебрежение разговор и явную снисходительность, мол, вот он, прекрасный такой снайпер, снизошел до разговора с простым смертным Домиником. Мужчину это явно развеселило, и он, со стуком опустив полупустой стакан на барную стойку, с иронией посмотрел на блондина и вытянул губы в ехидной улыбке.

\- А вы, значит, смогли отвоевать Атмос у маленькой ведьмы, одолеть ее, разрушить ее терру, прибыть сюда и угодить в те же самые лапы? - Доминик пожал плечами, мол, с кем не бывает. Лицо Финна в это время начало зеленеть и бледнеть одновременно. Снайпер не понимал, каким образом этот прохвост смог узнать о том, что происходило в Атмосе без него. Ой, кажется он озвучил свои мысли. - Это элементарно, дорогуша, - Финна передернуло от такого выражения в свою сторону. Милки и Джанко сзади многозначительно переглянулись - эти двое были на своей волне. - Простая дедукция, основанная на анализе слов Эрроу... или кто из вас там говорил о поражении, а так же на том же анализе характера маленькой дурочки. Она, думаю, сейчас сидит где-то в пещере со своей псиной Асом и обдумывает план мести.

Доминик хмыкнул и потянулся за стаканом. Джанко и Милки вновь напряженно переглянулись: один - из-за того, что цепной пес, о котором говорил Доминик, вроде как умер, а второй - из-за банального не понимая. О ком вообще говорят эти люди? Ох несчастный Милки. Ничего. Скоро ты все поймешь, если не умрешь дальше по сюжету.

Тишина длилась недолго, Джанко решил оповестить археолога о том, что ведьма если и прячется в пещере, думая о мести, то в одиночку. Песик то помер, вроде как, если верить словам Пайпер и Эрроу.

\- Ну не совсем так...

\- С чего бы это? - Доминик равнодушно посмотрел на Джанко. Уоллопиец задумчиво замычал и потер тыльной стороной ладони затылок. Ох, как бы так нормально объяснить...

\- Померла собачка, - тихо заметил уоллопиец. Доминик удивленно вскинул бровь и наклонился вперед. О да, кажется он не просто удивлен, он ошеломлен. Пожалуй, хватит с него таких новостей. А то странно как-то узнать за один вечер, что и огромная Циклония пала, и что опаснейший боец Атмоса сгинул. Почесав затылок, археолог обреченно вздохнул и лишь покачал головой в ответ - ну раз помер, то ладно. Все равно ему, Доминику, от этого ни жарко, ни холодно. Если он сможет вернуться на Атмос, то Совет уж точно и пальцем его не тронет - Доминик уже думал над этим и создал план. Надо всего лишь сказать, что его родственникам угрожали... Уж консулы знают, что жизнь важнее, чем какие-то там раскопки для мелкой ведьмы. Однако план работал лишь в случае обвинения в помощи Циклонии раскапывать Запретный Город, над делом с террой Акваторией и открытием тоннеля стоило еще поработать. Еще раз вздохнув, Доминик встал с места и бросил хозяину бара пару монет, после чего направился к выходу из здания. Кажется, его абсолютно не интересовало, поспевали ли за ним остальные фольты и Милки, который, вроде как, должен главенствовать над Домиником, а не послушно шагать за ним.

Не смотря на внешнюю непроницаемость, внутри Доминик рвал и метал. В основном из-за того, что пропустил столь важное событие - падение империи Циклонии. Крах государства, а тем более такого большого, был не просто значимым событием, оно было важнейшим в истории Атмоса с самого его основания. Подумав, сколько книг он бы мог написать, окажись на месте событий и перескажи события от лица стороннего человека, который не привязан ни к одной из сторон, археолог расстроился еще больше. От досады он пнул лежавшую на земле жестяную банку, которая с грохотом покатилась вниз по дороге.

Финн и Джанко молча переглянулись, ничего не говоря. Они понимали причину раздражения Доминика, пропустить такое событие было действительно обидно, однако решили ничего не говорить. Ну и правильно, все мы знаем Финна, он ничего хорошего не скажет. Радарр с легким раздражением поглядывал на археолога, оно и ясно почему - хозяин то этого человека не любил. Резко дернув хвостом, второй пилот гордо прошествовал мимо Милки, Финна и Джанко и направился к Доминику, словно хотел что-то сказать ему... но прошел мимо. Целью его была укатившаяся банка, которая сейчас лежала рядом с мусорным бачком, заполненным доверху. Подняв жестянку с пола, Радарр с укором глянул на Доминика, который в данный момент был настолько поражен наглостью какого-то зверька, которого давно было пора пустить на варежки, и положил банку на вершину мусорной кучи.

Однако в это же мгновение второй пилот перестал вести себя разумно, он ощетинился и оперся на четыре лапы, глядя куда-то вправо, в узкий проход рядом с мусоркой, который было видно лишь с определенной позиции. Шерсть на загривке у зверя встала дыбом, он оскалился и зарычал, готовясь броситься в атаку в любой момент. Доминик, подошедший быстрее всех (в конце концов он и стоял ближе), взглянув на картину впереди, пожал плечами и фыркнул.

\- Я то уж думал, что тут что-то важное. А эту картину я раз сто уже видел.

\- Что, опять он в переделку попал? - Милки прыгал за спинами Джанко и Финна, стараясь рассмотреть происходящее впереди. - Я же ему говорил, чтобы он не совался к Лао, они же его всем сердцем ненавидят за тот случай с взорвавшейся микроволновкой, но нет же...

Не будем же терзать читателей и покажем то, что произошло впереди. Картина для Фиоко де Неви была самой обыкновенной: два амбала избивали некоего третьего участника потасовки, который был гораздо меньше этих двоих по размерам. Краем глаза можно было увидеть, что это мужчина средних лет с растрепанными (ну да, попробуй оставить их не растрепанными при такой потасовке) волосами и кошачьей бородкой. Вот, отлично. Так и назовем его, Мистером Кошачья Бородка. Кепка этого гражданина уже давно лежала в пыли, а некогда чистая рубашка покрылась грязью и кровью. Мистер Кошачья Бородка пытался сказать что-то двум амбалам, но те не слушали его. Остановиться их заставил лишь тихий кашель Милки, вышедшего вперед к этой троице. Заметив подчиненного Короля, слуги Лао поклонились ему, пробормотали что-то, однако что именно мы не смогли бы узнать по двум причинам. Первая - сделали они это очень тихо, вторая - они говорили на незнакомом для фольтов языке.

Проводив этих двоих грозным взглядом, Милки повернулся к сидящему на земле мужчине. Мистер Кошачья Бородка прислонился спиной к стене и пытался очистить кепку от пыли, он не обратил внимания ни на Милки, ни на Доминика, ни на, тем более уж, на троицу фольтов. Но когда подчиненный Короля кашлянул еще раз, Мистер поднял свою голову и с веселой добродушной улыбкой гаркнул:

_\- Takk, kompis!_

\- Мог бы и не благодарить, - весело фыркнул Милки, протягивая Мистеру руку, помогая подняться с земли. Финн и Джанко неуверенно переглянулись, а мы скажем им, а заодно напомним читателям, что переводчик автоматически транслирует речь носителя на родной для слушателя язык. Так что Мистер Кошачья Бородка слышал язык своего мира, а фольты - своего. - Опять в передрягу полез? Зачем же?

\- Дурак он, вот и все, - зло проворчал Доминик, после чего обратился к Мистеру Кошачья Бородка. - _Prøv å begynne å leve fredelig, Jack._

В ответ на эту фразу Мистер лишь шире улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Итак, со слов Доминика мы с вами поняли, что сего непутевого товарища зовут Джеком. Также для читателей будет полезно узнать, что у него есть дочка. Серьезно. Запомните этот бесполезный факт. Он не пригодится вам в ближайшем будущем.

Джек крепко пожал руку Милки, из-за чего тот покраснел и поджал губы - видать, хватка у мужчины была крепкая - а потом обратился к Доминику с какой-то фразой, которую, к сожалению, поняли лишь стражник и археолог. Вскинув бровь, последний отрицательно покачал головой, после чего недовольно глянул на Милки и рявкнул:

\- Дай ему переводчик, я уже заколебался его быструю речь разбирать, не так хорошо я ваш язык знаю, - он бросил косой взгляд на недовольных Финна и Джанко, которые как бы намекали, что они тоже речь не понимают. Радарр все так же неодобрительно смотрел на Джека, но не предпринимал никаких действий против него. - Ну и эти. Мелкие.

\- Переводчик ему дай, все ему дай... Этот прохвост их сломать может, а я потом плати из своей зарплаты. Я конечно парень крутой, да, но не настолько, - Милки протянул второй устройство Джеку, который легкостью надел его и включил, словно уже работал с ним ранее. Постучав пальцем по экранчику, мужчина с подозрением глянул на него, после чего покосился на Доминика и других фольтов.

\- Я понятно говорю? - осторожно спросил он. Как оказалось, это была банальная проверка связи. Увидев, что развеселая и дружная компания кивнула, Джек радостно рассмеялся и, схватив и приобняв ошалевших от такого Доминика и Милки, громко произнес. - Ну, что, это стоит отпраздновать!

\- Что именно? - Доминик скривился, пытаясь выкрутиться из цепких объятий Джека. Не тут то было, милый ты наш археолог. В конце концов ты же знаешь Джека лучше нас, мог бы и улизнуть, пока он не устроил сеанс дружеских объятий. Посмотрите на этот взгляд, Ник, давайте ради разнообразия называть его так, смотрит на нас с жуткой ненавистью. Ну что ж, очень жаль, Ник. Но ты сам виноват. - Включение этого устройства?

\- Нет, я имел в виду мое чудесное спасение! - Джек шагнул вперед, заставляя Милки и Доминика идти с ним на одном уровне. Направлялись они прочь из переулка. Джанко удивленно почесал затылок, не понимая, что же хочет отпраздновать мужчина, а Финн с легким испугом осознал, что направляются эти трое обратно в бар. - Я плачу за все!

"О небеса, за что мне все эти мучения в лице местных жителей, которые не отличаются ни умом, ни сообразительностью?!" - Финн возвел руки к небу и ударил ладонью по лицу. Пожалуй, в данный момент он лучше бы провел пару часов с занудными "Стражами Рекса", нежели с этими идиотами.

***

Когда Боб сумел связаться с братом, он выяснил несколько вещей. Первая, довольно очевидная - этот прохвост находился в компании фольтов. Вторая - там был Джек, которого стражник знал тоже. Третья - все они были в баре. Ну и последняя, четвертая - Доминик, Джек и Милки кажется слишком сильно налегли на алкогольные напитки. Когда вместо младшего брата Бобу ответил Финн, Боб чуть не выронил рацию, вызвав саркастичную улыбку у Эрроу и Пайпер. Ойра иронично глянула на своего друга, но ничего не сказала. Ой да, он же ей больше, чем друг. Ну,не важно.

Стоило снайпер излить свою душу и высказать, что он думает обо всем происходящем и произошедшем, Боб угрюмо кивнул и выключил рацию. Ну конечно, меньшего от брата он и не ожидал. Этот дурак часто любил геройствовать и лезть в не в свое дело. Повесив устройство на пояс, он молча глянул на Ойру и фольтов, после чего махнул рукой, зовя за собой.

Они пришли как раз вовремя. Милки уже собирался залезть на стол и исполнить славный гимн их великого тоталитарного государства, и пока Ойра и Боб пытались снять непутевого блондина оттуда, Пайпер и Эрроу присоединились к своей команде. На расспросы Финна о том, куда девушка убежала, таких не отвечала, лишь недовольно смотрела на снайпера. Эрроу и Джанко посмеивались, смотря на эту картину. Но шутки шутками, а Доминик, сидящий рядом, определенно настораживал рыжего. Заметив, что, не смотря на легкое алкогольное опьянение, Джек и археолог вполне себе серьезно разговаривают, рыжий решил прислушаться и узнать, что же эти двое там обсуждают. О, если бы ты знал, Эрроу, насколько серьезными последствиями обрастет этот диалог...

\- ... когда я выбрался из воды, первым делом я увидел вашу Цитадель, в общем-то она была такой же яркой, как и сейчас, это не самое важное, - вещал Доминик. - Долго не смотрел, правда, духи ваши накинулись. Не низшие, верховные... Ну я думаю, ты знаешь, серые твари с рогами, - Джек серьезно кивнул. - Ну так вот. Одна из них сначала попыталась меня прикончить, правда ее остановил вояка постарше и на нашем же языке спросил меня, мол, что я забыл на этой стороне планеты. Ну я то чего, я честно сказал, что исследую. Ты бы видел лицо той девки, у нее, кажется, просто крышу снесло, она всю дорогу грязно ругалась, видите ли, нельзя мне тут находиться.

\- Духи не любят фольтов, хотя и не нападают на них, - ухмыльнулся Джек, отпив чуть-чуть из бокала. Доминик весело фыркнул и кивнул. Он потер свою переносицу и сердито посмотрел на Эрроу, который тут же сделал вид, что не подслушивает. На самом деле ему было немного интересно, что было с археологом после того, как он проплыл тоннели под Акваторией.

\- Не любят - это ты преуменьшаешь. Ну хотя ко мне эти твари отнеслись довольно мирно, вояка сказал, что людей мирных профессий они не трогают, а я ж ученый, все дела, вот и являюсь личностью неприкосновенной. Но это ничего, знаешь, не самое интересное, - Доминик лукаво посмотрел на Джека и пошарил у себя в кармане, после чего достал оттуда небольшой сверток. Развернув его, он показал Джеку, ну Эрроу, наблюдавшему за ними украдкой, небольшой серебристый кулон. Тот напоминал своей формой растущий месяц, хотя, впрочем, это с какой стороны было посмотреть. Джек непонимающе вскинул бровь, а Доминик продолжил. - Тамошний лидер сказал, что мне нужно будет отдать это некоему рыцарю некой ведьмы. Я вот честно без понятия, раньше то, пока мелкие не донесли до меня весть о том, что один товарищ помер, я знал, кому отдать, а теперь оказалось, что духи имели в виду другого человека... и быть может другую ведьму.

Эрроу нахмурился - ясное дело, что под первым рыцарем ведьмы Доминик имел ввиду Аса. Его тоже заинтересовало это странное желание духов отдать этот не менее странный амулет неизвестному Доминику человеку. О чем только думали эти духи? Неужели ожидали, что археолог, хоть и смекалистый, найдет этого самого рыцаря? Громко фыркнув, парень не особо церемонясь подошел к Доминику и выхватил у него амулет. Археолог оскалился.

\- Ты что удумал, мальчишка?!

\- Изымаю на хранение, - ледяным тоном сообщил Эрроу. - Ты, знаешь ли, личность очень ненадежная, а потому пусть эта вещица полежит у меня. Как найдешь своего рыцаря, то я отдам тебе амулет, а вот до этого... можешь даже не обольщаться.

\- Подслушивать некрасиво, - вставил свои пять копеек Джек, равнодушно смотря на Эрроу. Тот ничего не ответил и запихнул амулет в карман и отошел прочь, к своим друзьям, оставив Доминика и Джека наедине. Мужчины переглянулись, и Джек, усмехнувшись, добавил. - Забавный мальчишка.

Доминик лишь равнодушно пожал плечами. Наглый мальчишка, что с него взять. Эрроу ему еще с первого взгляда не понравился, при раскопках около Запретного Города. Хотя, может это потому, что он весь из себя такой правильный, а Доминик таких людей ой как не любил. Зачем строить из себя героя, если ты им не являешься? Вздохнув, он потянулся за кружкой, на дне которого еще оставалось пиво, и, допив, вдруг вздрогнув и резко поставил стакан на стойку, напугав Джека. Заметив удивленный взгляд последнего, Доминик загробным голосом прошептал:

\- Духи сказали мне отдать медальон рыцарю. Ну ты понимаешь, да? Этот мальчишка - небесный рыцарь. Правда он служит не Ведьме, а Деве, - Доминик недоверчиво покосился на Пайпер, особенно приглядываясь к руке. - Но дела этого не меняет. Кажется их старейшина был вовсе не таким глупым и прекрасно знал, что этот наглый пацан отберет у меня чертов медальон. Правда зачем он?.. И кто же такая Ведьма, уж вряд ли это Циклонис... - он тихо зарычал и нахмурился. Доминик еще не знал о том, что далеко-далеко, за несколько тысяч километров, Йегерь уже назвал Циклонис ее статус.

Ведьма Пустоши.


	14. Дворцовые интриги

Вся радостная обстановка прекратилась с возвращением Сторка и Эдушки.

Перенесемся на мгновение вперед. Наши герои вновь находились в здании организации Горгона, вся эскадра и Рихтер сидели рядом с пилотом, пытаясь привести его в чувства. Доминик и Джек стояли чуть поодаль, о да, последний решил пойти с ними, подумав, что ничего не потеряет, понаблюдав за теми, кто вернулся из опасного путешествия за стены. Эдушка и Горгон стояли на балконе, выходившем прямо к залу, где и находились остальные герои, помощник Короля был явно озабочен произошедшим. Хмуро смотря на Пайпер, он потирал виски и пытался прийти в себя после случившегося, гибель трех товарищей давала о себе знать. Горгон же в это время пытался что-то донести до парня, что ж, послушаем, о чем они говорят.

\- Ты не должен винить себя, в конце концов никто не знал, что эти твари выследили фольтов и устроили засаду на их корабле, - Горгон скрестил руки и привалился к стене, недовольно смотря на Эда. Тот, отвлекшись от самобичеваний, уныло посмотрел на парня и помотал головой. - В конце концов твои ребята прекрасно знали, на что идут. Но ты должен радоваться - корабль того зеленого вы достали, да и погибло всего три человека. Не думаю, что Стивен и Милли будут считаться такой уж большой потерей.

\- Для меня каждая потеря - большая... - слабо отмахнулся Эдушка, но Горгон его не слушал и продолжал гнуть свою палку.

\- Единственной, кто был действительно интересен в плане способностей и наследственности, была госпожа Лили, - Горгон сверкнул глазами и облизнулся. - Дочь сирены, такое редко случается, обычно они бесплодны. Тем более с ее ловкостью и грацией... о да, большая потеря. Ну, главное, что они не убили тебя, я думаю, - добавил он, вскинув бровь. Эдвард, хмуро посмотрев на приятеля, отрицательно покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул, после чего тихо заметил.

\- Я надеюсь, они попали в лучший мир, Стивен и Милли то, - он невесело улыбнулся. - Лили то точно там, эта стерва всегда успевала добиться лучшего за короткий срок. Тем более, как ты уже говорил, с ее то наследственностью...

Думаю, нашим читателям стало интересно, что же за проблема такая с наследственностью, и почему Эдушка и Горгон говорят, что уж с ее помощью то погибшая Лили, о которой ранее мы практически ничего не говорили, точно попадет в лучший из миров? И да, что же они так уверенно говорят об этом, а вдруг того самого рая не существует? Ну а если читателям не интересно, то они обязательно выслушают эту лекцию, ибо надо. Давайте поясним.

На самом деле загробный мир в действительности существует, правда о том, какой он, никто не знает. Потому что после переселения тела из умершего тела в новое (да, реинкарнация тут считается делом обычным, все об этом знают) все воспоминания стираются, а те, кто был на грани жизни и смерти, если и помнят что-то, то только урывками. Причина этого не известна, однако потом, чуть позже по сюжету, мы с вами обязательно раскроем эту тайну как настоящие детективы. Но духи могут сожрать тело вместе с душой, именно поэтому Эдушка так волновался насчет Милли и Стивена.

Что же касается родословной Лили, которая была дочерью сирены, то тут все еще проще. Сирены, по слухам, теснее связаны с загробным миром. То есть Лили могла даже при съедении своей души попасть в загробный мир, использовав долю материнских сил, которые уж наверняка в ней остались. На самом деле Эдушка лишь предполагал, что силы частично передаются детям от сирен, но кто знает.

\- Что здесь делает Джек? - ой, Эдушка отвлек нас от нашего объяснения. Смотрите, он тоже знает Джека, да этот парень популярен в высших кругах. Горгон, вскинув бровь, лишь пожал плечами и пояснил, что с собой его привел фольт Доминик. Эд нахмурился. - Ты разрешаешь им приводить посторонних людей, фольтам то? Я понимаю, что Джека мы знаем, однако...

\- ... однако ты сам попробуй пояснить этому чурбану-исследователю, что водить посторонних нельзя, да и то, что он вроде как под стражей, - огрызнулся Горгон, взмахнув руками. - Они вдвоем смогли споить младшего из братьев-стражников, с которыми пришли твои фольты, я не удивлюсь, если они еще и мир захватят!

\- Ну, мир - это вряд ли, - заметил Эдушка. Пока эти двое спорили по поводу того, рационально ли было приводить гражданина Джека в организацию Горгона, мы с вами перенесемся вниз, прямиком к эскадрилье. Они сидели на каменной лавке посреди зала, окружив Сторка. Тот закрыл лицо руками и молчал, не двигаясь даже тогда, когда кто-то пытался погладить его по спине. В большинстве случаев это была Пайпер. Озадаченно смотря на пилота и понимая, что она не может ничем помочь, она тихо спросила, что же случилось.

Наконец, Сторк двинулся. Медленно подняв глаза, он угрюмо посмотрел на девушку, а потом тихо и злобно прорычал, так, что сирена отшатнулась прочь от пилота и со страхом на него посмотрела, будто говорил не ее старый знакомый Сторк, а кто-то другой:

\- Случилось? - он вытянул губы в ухмылке и покачал головой, вновь пряча глаза за челкой. "Что случилось... Как же эти дети наивны. Неужели им было недостаточно объяснений Эдварда о том, что погибли три человека?" - Ну да, подумаешь, люди умерли.

\- Но не по твоей же вине, - мягко возразила Пайпер. Сторк скептически посмотрел на девушку. О нет, нет-нет-нет, она так и не поняла ничего. Встав с места, пилот протиснулся между остальными членами эскадры, стоявшими позади девушки и начал ходить из стороны в сторону, заламывая руки за спиной. Объяснить им что ли? "Думаю, уже пора. А то детишки много что возомнили о себе, вечно побеждая. Вон, даже старик Ас под их дудку танцевал, лишь бы не убить мелкого рыжего, они ж с таким рвением никогда не поймут, что жизнь им не сказка."

\- Ну как бы тебе объяснить. Представь, что перед тобой стоит миловидная девчушка, та же... ну не знаю, Ларк. Да, я прекрасно помню, что это было ложное обличье Циклонис, но просто представь. Ты плохо ее знаешь, но ты уверена, что девчонка она неплохая. И вдруг ей отрывает голову. Прямо на твоих глазах, - Сторк серьезно смотрит на Пайпер, а та нервно сглатывает и вздрагивает. - Понимаешь, да, они умерли. Я немного виню их в своей смерти, ведь если бы они не полетели со мной за "Кондором", то остались бы живы. Но убил то их не я, так что и винить себя я не могу. Хуже то, что эта серая тварь до меня прикасалась, а я не знаю, какие болезни эти монстры переносят... - заиграла старая шарманка. Пилот внимательно осмотрел руку, до которой, по его мнению, прикоснулся один дух во время пробежки от "Кондора" до "Борея". Может, у этих тварей ядовитая кожа, кто его знает. Раздраженно фыркнув, Сторк еле сдержал желание плюнуть на пол и уйти из этого зала. Тот факт, что эскадрилья пыталась утешить его, был несомненно приятен, однако в данный момент они лишь докучали ему глупыми вопросами. Остановившись, пилот буркнул, что идет к Доминику и Джеку, видите ли, они и старше, и поймут его лучше, после чего покинул эскадрилью. Рихтер встал с лавки и направился следом за Сторком, а на вопросительный взгляд ребят лишь пожал плечами и намекнул, что попробует вернуть нервного к своей команде. Сторк пошел в дверной проход, который вел на наружный балкон, куда чуть ранее удалились Джек и Доминику, Рихтер - следом за ним. Когда эти двое ушли, Джанко неуверенно помялся на месте и вздохнул.

\- Ну и что дальше будем делать?..

Никто ему не ответил.

***

С балкона открывался прекрасный вид на Фиоко де Неви. По приходу туда Рихтера, в этом месте находились уже главные виновники ухода пилота, то есть Джек и Доминик, а так же три знакомых стражника, сам Сторк и капитан "Борея". Милки сидел на полу и болезненно морщился, держась за голову, а стоявшая рядом Ойра пыталась ему помочь, суя пакет со льдом. Жан и Боб тихо переговаривались о чем-то, но, конечно, основное внимание Рихтера привлекли фольты и Джек, которые, в отличие от остальных, говорил явно о чем-то серьезном. Тот факт, что болтовня Боба и Жана была самой обычной и будничной доказывали иногда мелькавшие улыбки на их лицах, а вот троица оставалась непроницаемой и серьезной.

Давайте же вместе с Рихтером прислушаемся к этому диалогу, который, между прочим, давно уже привлек внимание остальных, просто они не показывали свою заинтересованность и пытались сделать вид, что не подслушивают. Наивные, Сторк их давно раскусил, но решил не обращать внимания на это.

\- Значит, если судить по твоим словам, тот дух Серкет и господин Эдушка разговаривали вполне себе мирно и не пытались перекидываться какими-либо угрозами? - Джек удивленно вскинул бровь и цыкнул. - Удивительно. Я думал, духи ненавидят всех нас. А тут все иначе.

\- Они явно знали друг друга, ну или по крайней мере Эдушка знал того, кто послал эту Серкет, - серьезно сказал Сторк. Он нахмурился еще больше и продолжил. - А когда она узнала, что люди Эдушки используют переводчики, то испортила их, чтобы я не смог понять, о чем они говорят. Ты понимаешь? Ее не беспокоили люди Эдварда, ее беспокоил лишь тот факт, что именно я смогу узнать цель их разговора, - заметив Рихтера, стоящего в стороне, Сторк поманил его рукой. - Он докажет, он был там со мной. Вот о чем они говорили, а? Уж ты то их наверняка понял.

Заметив, как начал мяться солдат, Сторк и Доминик настороженно переглянулись, а Джек, решив не церемониться, добродушно усмехнулся и прямо спросил:

\- Для нас это секретная информация?

Поначалу Рихтер замешкался, но потом отрицательно покачал головой, показывая всем своим видом, что сейчас он постарается объяснить тему диалога между Эдушкой и Серкет, однако было видно, что его что-то тяготило и мешало рассказать.

\- Я просто не совсем понял, о чем они там болтают, плюс та баба Серкет говорила на более старой форме языка, так что я не разобрал некоторые слова, - Рихтер потер рукой затылок и скривился, вспоминая, что произошло на мостике "Кондора". - Кажется, они говорили про обезглавливание, или про что-то типа этого... Я не совсем понял, говорю же. И да, Эдушка говорил про большую опасность, я его тогда спросил, мол, что за опасность то такая, но он не ответил. Судя по всему разговор толком поняли лишь Лили, царство ей небесное, ну и Жан, - Рихтер отогнулся назад, выглядывая из-за Сторка. - Эй, Ягода! А ну подойди сюда, дело есть!

\- И ничего я не знаю, - покачал головой Жан, когда ему задали вопрос о разговоре Эдушки и Серкет. Он равнодушно пожал плечами и отмахнулся. - Ну да, было дело. Они говорили про безголовую женщину, про старейшину, про двух сирен, одна из которых сидит тут, в зале. Больше ничего. Она просто спросила его, не намечается ли что-то важное, ну по крайней мере если я помню старый язык, то перевод таков, а Эд ей ответил, мол, да, ну и рассказал про дела на фронте. Я не считаю это чем-то необыкновенным, в конце концов в последнее время мы пытаемся наладить контакт с верховными духами, те же могут усмирить своих более глупых собратьев.

\- Что-то странно, что они атаковали, духи ваши, после такого мирного разговора, - Джек лениво потянулся. Он прикрыл глаза и потер подбородок, после чего широко зевнул. Рихтер и Жан переглянулись и, нахмурившись, кивнули - пожалуй, в этом плане мужчина был прав. Его мнению они уж точно могли доверять, ибо, о чудо, Джек ранее служил в разведывательном отряде Фиоко де Неви. Да-да, именно поэтому его знают Эдушка и Милки. Хотя, в общем-то, этот факт не столь важен, да и в сюжете он скорее всего больше не упоминается. Хотя кто знает. - Если Эдушка болтал с этой Серкет, то почему не врезал ей за засаду? Я конечно понимаю, девушек бить нельзя, особенно симпатичных... - его взгляд скользнул по Ойре, вызвав недовольство у Боба. - Но она опасный враг, а тут не церемониться нужно, а бить, пока есть возможность.

\- Ты это пойди и скажи Эдушке,то-то он тебя послушает, хотя мы ему такое раз сто говорили, - недовольно проворчал Рихтер. Жан рассеянно пожал плечами и вздохнул, выдавив из себя улыбку.

\- Он человек миролюбивый, вряд ли станет атаковать, даже если враг...

\- Миролюбивый то он миролюбивый, а вот человек ли он? - раздался голос Сторка. Все замолчали, настороженно смотря на пилота, не совсем понимая, что он хотел сказать. Неужели он намекал, что их Эдушка, их то скромный лидер, вовсе не человек, а нечто иное... Вспомним с вами первую встречу с Эдвардом. Какие силы он применил? Верно - силы сирены. Ну разумеется он не человек, если брать во внимание эти факты, но когда Сторк услышал этот ответ, он закатил глаза. - Я не про силы сирены. Понимаешь... Ну как бы тебе объяснить. Когда он впускал нас в Фиоко де Неви, он смог проделать проход в стене. А потом, в порту, он сказал, что в лампах тамошнего освещения использовал силу света. Две способности? Но разве не...

\- Он нам еще с первой встречи сказал, что матушка у него была сиреной, вот он двумя силами и владеет, - встрял Рихтер, недовольно хмурясь и так же поглядывая на Сторка. Стоявший позади Жан лишь тихо цыкнул. - Так что не надо тут. Эд хороший парень, и он то уж точно человек, и все твои грязные намеки - просто грязные намеки.

Присутствующие замолчали, переваривая ситуацию. Итак, они имели Эдушку, который владел двумя силами сирены, причем одна из них явно передалась по наследству от матери, хотя обычно, как мы с вами говорили выше, дети сирен просто тесно связаны с загробным миром и не более. Но ту теорию предложил Эдушка, потому что он сам точно не знал о детях сирен, так как же он мог не знать, если он и был сыном какой-то сирены? Плюс ко всему советник Короля спокойно разговаривал с духом Серкет... Что-то нечисто было в этом деле. Присутствующие напряглись еще больше, понимая, что либо Эд действительно замешан в чем-то важном, либо просто невинная овечка, попавшая в сеть обстоятельств. Свою лепту внесла Ойра, вдруг испуганно пробормотав:

\- Но он не только этими силами владеет!

\- В каком смысле? - Джек равнодушно покосился на девицу, которая густо покраснела при взгляде мужчины. Встав в пола, предварительно отпихнув Милки, она отряхнула форму и постучала по голове, прямо по местоположению двух рожек. Напомним, что Ойра была представительницей другой расы, называемыми хорнами. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка быстро заговорила. - Как вы знаете, у представителей моей расы обычно четыре руки, да и рога более массивные, - она приложила руку к виску и болезненно сжала дужку очков. - Обычно хорнов не принимают на службу, лишь в редких исключениях, потому что наша раса тесно связана с духами, и многие нас не терпят, как полукровок. В общем... Когда я пыталась пробиться на службу, мне удалось встретиться с Эдвардом, и тогда он предложил мне помощь - он протаскивает меня в армию, но за то это я буду обязана служить не в полиции, как я хотела, ведь в полиции безопасно, а в легионе защиты стены. Н-ну в общем...

\- А дальше, дальше то что? - Джек вскинул бровь. Он откинулся на стуле назад, с явным нетерпением смотря на девушку, кажется эта история его заинтриговала, учитывая предыдущие теории. Ойра испуганно ойкнула и продолжила мучить свои очки.

\- Н-ну так вот. Эдушка предложил мне замаскироваться, притвориться человеком. Однако это довольно затруднительно, когда у тебя есть рога и вторая пара рук, верно же? Ну и он... - после этого Ойра описала довольно неприятный процесс удаления второй пары рук и спилки рогов, после чего стало предельно ясно, что Эдвард обладает и третьей силой - той же, что и Пайпер - способностью к исцелению и изменению живого организма. Правда последней Дева Жизни скорее всего не владеет, но сути происходящего это не меняет.

Вновь повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь мурчанием себе под нос Джека. В отличие от остальных он выглядел заинтересованным и довольным, словно раскрытый страшный секрет о том, что их то милый Эдушка вовсе не тот, кем кажется, принес ему радость. Хотя говорить с уверенностью мы не решаемся - мало ли, что творится в голове у Джека?

Сторк вспомнил свой диалог с Милли на корабле, тогда девушка хотела сказать ему что-то о своем начальнике, что-то неимоверно важное... Неужели она знала тайну, неужели Эдвард специально ворвался в тот момент, когда она собиралась приоткрыть завесу этой загадки и поведать ему, Сторку, об этом? Или все было случайным совпадением, и Милли хотела сказать то же, что Эд говорил Жану и Рихтеру - о матери-сирене?

В свете последних обстоятельств верилось больше в первое. Ну а если они все же не правы? Быть может, гены сирены и правда во всем виноваты, и Эдвард просто... просто он такой. С наследственностью ничего не поделаешь. Если бы не слова Ойры, то так можно было бы подумать, но вот тот факт, что Эд ко всему прочему еще и владеет _такими_ способностями... Нет уж. С ним явно что-то не чисто.

Тишина длилась еще дольше бы, не прерви ее Джек. Мужчина озадачено смотрел на пустую бутылку в руках, в которой ранее, судя по всему, находился алкоголь, после чего громко спросил, заставляя всех обернуться и посмотреть на него как на идиота:

\- Может спросить у него, что да как?

\- Джек, ты... - Рихтер заскрипел зубами, Жан растеряно помотал головой, а Боб громко чертыхнулся, продолжив. - Закрой рот. Просто. Молчи.

\- Ты так говоришь, словно мое предложение недееспособно, - ответил мужчина, не обращая внимания на красноголового и продолжая считать облака на небе. То стремительно темнело - солнце уже скрылось за стенами города, перестав его освещать. Вздохнув, Джек похлопал себя по карманам, и, убедившись в отсутствии какого-либо развлечения для себя во время этих долгих дебатов по поводу Эдушки, вроде сигарет или жвачки, рассеянно посмотрел на Доминика и почесал затылок. - Вот беда, да? Зашли в тупик мы со своими разговорами.

\- Вы то еще можете рационально судить об этом Эдварде, а я вот и этот, - Доминик кивком указал на Сторка. - Вообще с другой стороны планеты. У нас нет духов, так что вы нашей поддержкой не заручайтесь - мы то все по своему можем понять.

\- Ну, вообще если говорить начистоту, то Эдушка - та еще темная лошадка, - нащупав таки нечто, напоминающее по форме упаковку от сигарет, Джек осторожно достал ее из внутреннего кармана пиджака, который он держал в руке в данный момент, и открыл пачку. Там было всего три сигареты, одну мужчина тут же закинул себе в рот, и, держа ее зубами, протянул пачку остальным. Доминик, помешкав, все же вынул из пачки одну, остальные не посчитали предложение покурить достойным их; Джек, тихо фыркнув, убрал пачку в карман. - Все эти его способности, тот факт, что в свои то двадцать... или сколько ему там, пробился на пост советника Короля, плюс эта муть с духами... Ей богу, я бы давно потихоньку убрал такого человека.

Последняя фраза прозвучала угрожающе. Ойра и Милки тут же ощетинились, они то, не смотря на все обговоренные ранее факты, все равно были верны Эду всем сердцем, как одному из высших людей в Фиоко де Неви. Потянувшись рукой к рукоятке меча, висевшему на поясе, девушка с нескрываемой злостью посмотрела на Джека и уже собиралась было высказать ему все, что о нем думает, но не успела - была остановлена Бобом. Тот серьезно смотрел на Джека, видимо, слова о том, что Эдушку пора убрать, ему тоже не пришлись по нраву, однако бывшего солдата это не особо волновало, он даже не удостоил Ойру своим вниманием.

Хотя так показалось лишь с первого взгляда. Затянувшись и выдохнув облако дыма, послужившего причиной стоявшего рядом Рихтера, Джек наклони голову так, что Ойра могла четко рассмотреть его лицо и глаза, затем он произнес то, что заставило девушку нервно икнуть и сжать рукоятку меча крепче.

\- Ты никогда не думала, что он помог тебе потому, что пытался завоевать доверие? Притворился добрым правителем - и все, путь к сердцу мирных тварей открыт. Понимаешь, я тоже не хочу верить во все это, но... - он затянулся еще раз, после чего кинул сигарету на землю и затоптал ее. - Все те факты, которые были приведены выше просто кричат о том, что Эд - не _наш._ Он мирно разговаривает с духами, у него слишком много сил для представителя сирены. Кто знает, может его татуировки вообще не настоящие? Я тоже много чего нарисовать на руке могу. Он так тесно сотрудничает с Королем, неужели и наш монарх тоже... хм...

Он начал ходить по балкону из стороны в сторону, смотря себе на ноги. Видимо, Джек все же сомневался в своих словах. Казалось, они только что раскрыли государственный заговор, но все равно, просто так взять и обвинить человека в том, что он - предатель, было бы глупо. А вдруг все не так? В конце концов, черт их знает, этих детей сирен, может матушка у него была настолько могущественной, что ее силы и правда передались сыну. Нужен был повод, чтобы проверить этих двоих. Но только какой? Выход нашел Сторк, и его идея, пожалуй, была лучшим решением.

\- Я так понимаю, мы все же подозреваем Эдушку в сговоре с духами, - утвердительно произнес он, оглядывая присутствующих. Джек и Доминик закивали, это же, но неуверенно, сделали Жан и Рихтер. Небезызвестная троица пока что мялась, но, взглянув на Боба, пилот понял, что он тоже согласен. - Если мы хотим проверить их на преданность роду людскому и остальным расам, которые воюют против тварей за стеной, нам нужно просто организовать поход за стену. Против духов. Но нужен повод, да такой, чтобы нас не выставили на смех.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что я буду сотрудничать с небесным рыцарем, особенно при таких то событиях... - хмыкнул Доминик, чем вызвал неодобрительный взгляд со стороны пилота. Переглянувшись с Джеком, археолог кашлянул в кулак и серьезно посмотрел на окружающих. - Есть у меня такой повод. Я немного почитал про устройство вашего мира, думаю, это сойдет отличнейшей причиной пойти войной на этих тварей.

Отмотаем же события чуток назад, в тот самый момент, когда Доминик понял, что узнал нечто важное, что ему, обычному археологу, знать было явно не положено.

***

_\- Вы... Вы лишь жалкий человек! Прекратите лезть туда, куда не следует! - раздраженно воскликнула очаровательная представительница верховных духов с длинными белоснежными волосами, достававшими ей до бедер. Одетая в бальное голубое платье, с волосами, собранными в пучок, из которого выпадало несколько прядей - Доминик сразу понял, что эта девица представительница аристократии. Улыбнувшись ей, археолог поспешил уйти прочь от наглой девицы. Ну, подумаешь, в палатку шамана он заглянул, в конце концов до того момента, как старшой отпустит его отсюда, ему нужно узнать еще кучу всего о духах. - Господин Доминик!_

_Рассерженная девица злобно притопнула ножкой и последовала за ученым. Тот старался оторваться от назойливой особы, но аристократка никак не отставала, следуя за археологом по пятам. Мысленно назвав ее назойливой гадиной, Доминик резко остановился, из-за чего девушка чуть не врезалась в него. Отпрянув от человека, она возмущенно поджала губы и отряхнулась. В ее взгляде читался укор, но глубже Доминик прекрасно видел любопытство. Видимо,сама девушка никогда раньше людей не видела. Оно и видно - не охотница же._

_Культура верховных духов вызывала восхищение у Доминика. Пожалуй для нас с вами понятным станет лишь сравнение с началом Средневековья - охотники и добыватели еще не исчезли, но уже появилась аристократия и роскошные здания. Большая часть зданий была выполнена из дерева, хотя ближайшие к резиденции местного правителя дома все же были каменными. Сам город духов, они называли его Сьер Каура, представлял из себя "гору", со спиральной дорогой, ведущей наверх, где располагалась обитель старейшин и местного правителя. Стоит заметить, что Сьер Каура был достаточно маленьким городом._

_Однако Доминика интересовали большие каменные ворота чуть дальше от города. Около них постоянно крутилась охрана, что могло значит только одно - там хранилось что-то ужасающе важное. Однако те, кого он расспрашивал, не отвечали, говоря, мол, что это все секретная информация, доступная только духам. Покосившись на девицу рядом с ним, археолог решил попытать счастья._

_\- Уважаемая Киял, а что находится за той дверью, - Доминик попытался выдавить из себя доброжелательную улыбку. Киял удивленно вскинула бровь и подозрительно посмотрела на мужчину, после чего отрицательно покачала головой и пояснила, что ему, чужаку, этого знать не нужно. - Ну вы хоть не разбивайте сердце ученому, я же умру от интереса._

_Было видно, что Киял мялась. Сжав в руках подол платья, она уставилась в пол и шумно вздохнула, после чего, игриво оглянувшись, лукаво посмотрела на Доминика и весело фыркнула._

_\- А что вы мне за это сделаете, за мой ответ?_

_\- Что пожелает юная леди, то и сделаю, - Доминик мягко улыбнулся. Сейчас он старался быть как можно более вежливым и учтивым, чтобы, не дай небо, не обидеть госпожу Киял. Аристократка захихикала и опустила руки, после чего достала из складок платья небольшой ножик. Она еще раз посмотрела на Доминика._

_\- Обещайте, что будете хранить его вечно, - одно движение, и половина ее угольно-черного рога падает ей в руку. Она крепко сжала его, а потом протянула Доминику, шокированному таким поведением. - Мы всегда дарим осколок своего рога тому, кто нам дорог. Просто пообещайте, что не выкинете его, - она серьезно посмотрела на ученого. Тот, все еще удивленно смотря на Киял, думал про себя, что сумел влюбить в себя не просто духа, а юную, мать его, аристократку! "До чего я докатился, черт подери!" Он кивнул и убрал осколок в карман, решив, что изучит его позже. "Неплохой экземпляр, между прочим. У влюбленности духов есть свои плюсы."_

_Киял не врала - она действительно показала Доминику то, что находится за Вратами. По тайному тоннелю они смогли добраться до небольшого отверстия в стене, через которое было видно находящееся внутри Врат, видно было плохо и мало, однако для Доминика и этого было достаточно. Он никогда не сможет забыть огромную световую сферу и находящееся внутри нее тело: хрупкое, с кожей бледно-голубого оттенка, с огненно-рыжими волосами, напоминавшими огонь, принадлежавшее юной деве. Тогда Киял сказала, что это была..._

***

\- Что ты сказал?! Промать?! - присутствующие, кроме Сторка, в один миг окружили Доминика, продолжая расспрашивать его, что он видел еще. Доминик, понимая, что если история произвела огромное впечатление на этих ребят, то она наверняка шокирует и толпу, которую они будут убеждать пойти войной на духов, усмехнулся и покачал головой, объяснив, что ничего больше не видел. Киял поспешила увести его отсюда, и после этого они не вспоминали об увиденном. Сторк, смотря на буйную толпу, решил поинтересоваться тем, что интересовало его больше всего в данный момент:

\- А где рог сейчас?

\- Да со мной он, я просто храню его во внутреннем кармане, ну ты знаешь, чтобы всякие нехорошие люди ничего не подумали. Я, конечно, как ученый против войны с духами, уничтожать такой вид грешно, однако понимая, что эти твари опасны, я лучше потом пожалею о том, что не смогу их изучить, чем буду жалеть о собственной гибели на небесах, - Доминик выудил из одного из многочисленных карманов осколок рога и кинул пилоту. Сторк, поймав его, внимательно осмотрел кусочек рога и усмехнулся, возвращая предмет исконному владельцу.

\- Забавная штука. На ощупь похожа на уголь.

\- Ага, но не такая хрупкая, - Доминик поспешил спрятать осколок рога подальше, он нахмурился. - Ну в общем весь мой план. Говорим, что духи захватили Промать, проверяем лояльность Эдушки и Короля... и в любой случае бежим освобождать эту вашу богиню. Все элементарно.

\- Ага, а кто поход возглавит? - ехидно поинтересовался Боб. Он скривил губы в усмешке. - Нам, военным, народ точно не поверит, фольтам - уж тем более. Остается только один вариант, да, Джеки? - присутствующие посмотрели на мужчину, который зашелся в приступе кашля от такого неожиданного предложения, от которого невозможно отказаться. Слезливо посмотрев на товарищей, он наигранно всплакнул и пробурчал:

\- Что ж вы, ребята, меня так подставляете... Ну ладно, ладно, только вы мне потом за это что-нибудь большое подарите, квартирку там хорошую, для дочурки моей, а то она ютится со мной в одной комнате, бедная-несчастная, моя лапушка-милашечка... - бормотал он, весело фыркая. Потом, вытянув вперед руку, объявил. - Ну, пан или пропан. Кто не с нами, тот под нами, как говорится.

\- Эка тебя на шуточки то пробрало, Джеки, - усмехнулся Жан. Он положил руку сверху, следом так же сделали Рихтер, Боб и Доминик. Сторк чуть помялся и посетовал на микробы, но отставать не стал. Последними стали Милки и Ойра, последняя мялась дольше всех. Глубоко вздохнув, она поправила очки одним пальчиком и аккуратно положила руку сверху.

\- Да восторжествует же правда!


End file.
